The Legacy of a Lost Race
by Itami Saiyan
Summary: He never gave up. He kept fighting with them for two decades but now as his last comrade fell , can he really keep fighting alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for fun purposes only, i own none of the characters of course!**

He looked at the broken bloodied body of his comrade , probably the last being alive he respected as a warrior...

Yet things had changed he too had met his end at the hands of these mechanical abominations , the spiky haired figure trembled righteous fury rose in his cold heart as he looked at the young man who lay motionless in a pool of mud mixed with his own blood...

Twenty whole years they had been fighting these demonical things yet now alone what chance did he have? , He clenched his hands as he summoned all the energy he had at his disposal and erupted in the legendary power he alone prised he was the last of his race, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and the weight of it had finally caught up to him.

He had no chance he couldnt win in any way yet as many times as pride could be broken he had forcfully recovered it refusing to die if only for the fact that he was the last of his race and through him alone could the blood of the Saiyan Race live on!

He looked at the two cyborgs his teeth clenched as they began laughing feeding his rage even more, he knew he wouldnt win but he would die before he allowed them to dishonor the son of his rival even more , the boy would be buried next to his father it was decided.

" Hehe look Sis the last of his race , its funny that in the end we will have destroyed two whole races from the face of this world " ,The blonde woman smiled at that and looked at the last prince of saiyans the only source of light in the destroyed dark clouded City was the golden glow of his aura.

Vegeta was like shit felt even worse yet he embraced the rage his form brought him he did not speak he merely brought his right arm next to his right side and brought his left one just above his forehead with three fingers extended and bend in his older stance one he had not used since his fight with Goku, finaly bending his knees and dragging his left foot a bit forward he spoke for the first time in the last ten minutes :

" Listen you buckets of bolts and listen well for all that you did against the son of my Rival you will pay , pray to whatever god will show you mercy because soon you will only listen to the BELLS OF HELL! " After the last word left his mouth the last Saiyan in the cosmos charged with every ounce of KI and willpower he had at the destroyers of earth while his hands were charged with a mass of golden energy.

An with that a humongus exposion erupted shaking the already destroyed City to its core, the last saiyan Prince would die fighting.

 **This story is my first real fanfiction after i had some time to think and find a way to have time and ideas to work on , english is not my native language and while i like the Funimation dub more than the ocean or Japanese its not so easy to wright such a story bare with me and all reviews are appreciated i will get better as time passes and i will also release bigger chapters . SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont own any of the characters they are all owned by theyre rightfull creators!**

The dark clouds over South City or what was left of it had made the city even more foggy than before and had given it an ever more menacing outlook yet in the center of this ocean of darkness and desprai one explosion of light erupted the last hope for this plnet shown brighter than the sun itself as the last Saiyan prince engaged the murderous duo.

Vegeta had closed the distance between the androids and himself in les than two seconds and had talked them with his fists both at the same time throwing them over some ruined buildings with the strength of a raging bull ,without posing he extended both hands at his side as he began channeling the previously stored energy into his palms, instantly two golden orbs the size of the namekian dragonballs appeared in his palms as the veins on his forehead buldged and the feint golden glow of his super saiyan aura outlined his body without licking out the way it did while he powered up clearly the Saiyan was using all of his power for this attack fueling it with rage and hope .

It lasted for mere moments as he turned his hands towards the cyborgs direction, his palms opened and a golden aura sourounded them alone aside form the rest of his body, he unleashed the deathly beam upon the hellish twins and soon after Vegeta felt his arrow shaped attack hit its targets while blowing everything in his path and possibly ending the half of South City but they tried helding instead of being overun by it.

"SEE YOU IN HELL YOU BASTARDS YAHHHHHHH! " Boomed the Prince's Voice as he pushed the remaining ki into his attack making it twices as big as it was before and erupting a dozen of explosions that made the dark sky lighten under the beams power.

The moment the attack left the end of Vegetas hands his super saiyan ability followed suit as he had put every ounce of ki from his body to it yet he instantly was sourounded by a blue faint aura flying as fast as he could he grabbed the body of gohan in his arms and began flying as fast as he could hoping to get away from the blasted machines .

Years of hardship and survival had made Vegeta more wise than he was , he was still an arrogant warrior full of pride yet he knew better than die here like a fool , no he would survive and make these washing machines pay for everything they did to this planet.

A Single tear left the saiyans eye as he was flying faster than the speed of sound without looking back. Gohan had been like a son to him having fought the androids together for about twenty years they had formed a deep bond as comrades , it was Vegeta who had helped forge the boy into a warrior it was Vegeta who had made the child a super saiyan in the time chamber and finally it was Vegeta who had failed him.

Vegeta remembered well how many times he had saved the son of Goku , one time only had Gohan saved him and the young man had given his arm to save the prince , Vegeta had repayed the debt countless times yet in his mind he still owed the boy a great deal.

His thoughts traveled back to the day he had achieved the power he had been looking for his entire life he had imidiately taken off towards the house of the son family the moment he set foot on earth eager to finally settle the score with Goku only to learn that the protector of earth had fallen sick days prior , Vegeta refused to leave the mountain Range until Kakarot got better yet fate had other plans...

Vegeta hadnt realised it but as he was lost in his thoughts he had reached his destination , quetly he entered the once great building and began walking towards the lab his mate was always working in.

For all the time and hardships she had survived Bulma was still as beautiful as the day he first saw her she was now in her mid-fourties yet she looked at least ten years younger , she looked at Vegeta and immidiately shrieked as always.

" Oh my god! Vegeta what happened with Gohan-hurry put him on a bed i- " Vegeta shook his head his face devote of all emotion " The boy is dead Bulma... " quietly wispered as he placed Gohan on the bed Bulma an he used to sleep on , she began sobbing quetly as Vegeta walked to her and hugged her giving her his silent comfort as he used to the woman hugged him back and cried even harder "Its not fair why why when will this nightmare end? " she said between sobs as Vegeta thought to himself I Wish i knew...

The next morning Vegeta and Bulma traveled over to mount Paozu with the young saiyan placed in a coffin no matter how much Bulma protested Vegeta did not wear earth attire, no Gihan was and would be burried as a warrior, he had died fighting and he would honor his sacrifise.

Vegeta knocked the small wooden door awaitning patiently with arms crossed , he hated the fact that he had to put up with Kakarots Harpy he could easiy imagine the way this was going to end , he would tell her she would feint and he would have to awaken her, he knew he was hard on everyone but he just couldnt stomache such weak mannered behaviour.

Wereas Bulma looked much younger than she was Chi-Chi was the exact opposite , she had many nasty wrinkles, a result of living alone enduring the hardships life had thrown at her and seeing her son less and less each year.

"Vegeta? " she looked at him questionally "Gohan is not here i hav-" she stopped as the prince lifted his glove hand " I Know woman thats why i came here " after much crying and much to the prince's dismay the woman finally stopped sobbing as they began walking towards The tomb of Goku , Vegeta was dragging the coffin around using telekenisis and Chi-Chi was hanging onto Bulma, hearbroken and unable to make the distance alone , Vegeta placed the coffin quietly down and looked at the tomb of his greatest rival shaking his head as if to get rid of the emotion it brought up for all the death-threats Vegeta more than ever wished that Goku would be alive so they could strike down these demons together yet he knew this was impossible.

He grabbed the coffin and walked towards the hole he had made using his ki , he gently placed the coffin inside as he turned to look at the two women and awaited for them to say theyre goodbyes patiently without moving a muscle, after nearly half an hour both women had said what they wanted to the fallen fighter and it was Vegeta's turn.

The saiyan prince sudenly erupted into his super saiyan form shaking the very earth beneath him , his right hand was bend as he placed his left just below his shoulder , the symbol of the saiyans before a combat which roughly translated meant victory or defeat .

"Saiyahito no rēsu wa Kakarot no anata no utsukushī shi no musuko, songohan no o o utau koto ga dekimasu!" Said the Prince eyeing the body of his comrade Like there is anyone left... thought Vegeta bitterly as he let his hands hanging limply.

He stayed transformed as he began feeling the hole with soft soil, only after he was done did he let his body relax reverting to his normal state and with one final glance towards the tomb he began walking towards the two women , three people had lost a son that day...

 **:P Saddest chapter yet, i will upload soon feel free to review and i will alway answer next chapter also this is the translation to what Vegeta said : " May the saiyan race sing tails of your beautiful death son of Kakarot, Son Gohan! " First of all this was said by the spartans and is also said by the Orcs in world of warcraft a game i truly love and last but not least its in japanese as i try to pay my respect to the original material- see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the characters are owned by their respectfull owners**

 **Minutes after Vegeta escaped :**

 **From beneath the ruble two figures arose , theyre attire had been almost completely destroyed yet the two didnt even care what, they did care about was getting Vegeta's head 17 was practically fuming with unudualterated rage while his siter was jujst pissed .**

 **" Seriously there it is again why cant we fucking sense energy ?! " practically yelled the mad teenager.**

 **"Kinda of an intentional side flaw if you ask me " quietly said 18 , ten minutes passed while they searched for the saiyan prince at a five mile distance yet no trace had been found .**

 **"Well bro what do you suggest we do ? " aked the blond as she crossed her hands while kicking of some dust, "Well i say for starters we get some new clothes then we can search for him again , its not like he is a threat to us anyway might as well go have some fun and we might come across him "**

 **The blonde shrugged as she and her twin took off towards the infamous lab of theyre maker.**

 **Capsule Corp PRESENT :**

 **" That is fucking retarded Woman! " yelled the spiky haired prince as he stormed out of the bedroom completely naked and seething with fury , behind him probably the smartest person in the universe was following him half naked " But Vegeta its been almost twenty years! " pleaded the woman as she followed him practically hanging onto her sheets as if someone could see her .**

 **The prince was shaking , he turned to the woman, his mate the last person he cared about and at that moment held the urge to punch her "You are being a huge pain in my ass woman! Pipe down or else " yet as he looked at her ready to burst in her own rage he regretted every single word , the Androids were scary metalical demons capable of feats no mortal could hope to accomplish yet bulma could put them to shame if she felt like it -at least in Vegetas mind- .**

 **"Listen here Prince douchebag! I Have been waiting for this for a lot of time and you are not smooth talking your way out of this one! " Yelled the Heir of Capsule Corp.**

 **Vegeta face palmed being tired of fighting his wife and once again adressed her quite irritated but no longer screaming " You think i dont want a child? " He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked at her scowling deeply " Do you really think i dont want a heir to my royal blood? " He looked at her and pitied her she was looking at the ground rather unomfortably , he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her blue eyes , " I Am not capable of beating those things at the moment and i be damned if i would drag a child in the hell that this place has become , until i defeat those walking fridges we shall not speak about that again ! " he let go of her as he sighed deeply "**

 **Yet Bulma wasnt about to give in she wanted this needed this heck she might have gotten too old by the time those blasted things had been defeated she looked at Vegeta defiantly and dead serious " I have been working on the time machine for fifteen years now Vegeta and its days away from being complete , i want a child because i know i will be able to give him a proper life once the machine is ready and our mission complete "**

 **"Bulma i- " But the earthling woman would have none of that. "No buts you have been mocking my hard work eery single day , if you dont want a child Vegeta then you dont believe in me and if you dont then i dont care about fighting anymore i am tired of living a life without hope " tears were ready to start coming out of her aqua eyes yet she ingored them and shook them off , Vegeta pondered what the woman had told him , it was true she had seen her do impossible things over and over again he didnt doubt her its just that mockery was his most natural reaction to anything he considered impossible but having decided he let his mind at ease " Fine " said the prince with a small smile...**

 **"OH NO you arent turning this ar-wut? " said Bulma completely dumbfounded her rage went flying out the window as she gave Vegeta the brightest smile in over half a decade .**

 **When Vegeta turned to return to the room Bulma began bitting her nail " Em Honey there is something else " But she never got to finish as Vegeta gave her a devious smile " Foolish woman i already knew you were pregnant with my child already i could sense its energy but fighting you is always funny hehe! " he said and began laughing quietly as he left Bulma there her jaw opened up with no restraints...**

 **Well i wouldnt put another today but i didnt want to live it at the dark mood Mirai Gohan's death brought...**

 **Aslo Mirai is the term for everyone from the timeline we are currently on just so you know :) until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own none of the characters they are owned by theyre respectfull companies,creators**

 **This is for fun made purpose only.**

 **" So by accelerating the panodisc opens a rift in the fabric of reality , by doing that a small tunnel opens wich then lets the machine slip into the time using turbo-"**

 **Vegeta grunted in annoyance , he clearly had no idea what his woman was talking about to him they sounded like an unkown language.**

 **"Just show me how i can get the engine running Bulma , i am no scientist and clearly you find it fun wasting time like this . " The Prince was eager to return to the past though he was a bit nervous he just hoped that he wouldn't screw this up .**

 **"Ugh! Fine then prince BADMAN since you dont care about the best scientific breakthrough this universe has ever seen you might as well pack your stuff " said the genius a bit dissapointed at her husband.**

 **Vegeta would have left immediately but according to Bulma the machine needed at least 9 more hours for the trip to be made a two way one so he would leave at nightfall.**

 **Grabbing his stuff Vegeta saw the sword he had aquired by Tapion , after pondering on what to do with it he grabbed the blade anyway just in case he needed it .**

 **Now fully ready he went to the kitchen to relax and enjoy the last day with his wife while they were going to talk about their plan, upon entering he saw Bulma already waiting for him with a mug full of his favourite coffee and mentioned for him to sit with a smile plastered on her face.**

 **"So how are you feeling honey? Ready to go and change history ? " She said giving him a wink .**

 **Vegeta took a sip of his coffee and pondered the facts in his head , Bulma had told him that it would be better for him to return back to the time Goku had just beaten frieza and his father, this way they would not risk changing history that much.**

 **Yet Vegeta had refused , this was his only chance to kick Frieza's ass and avenge the Saiyan race himself, after a huge fight he had surprisingly won.**

 **The hours passed and Bulma pushed a button and connected a huge capsule with a hole in the machine the liquid was shining blue and looked as if it wasnt made by mortals, yet it had been made by the smartest person of our time.**

 **"This is enough for a two way trip " Exclaimed a rather happy Bulma .**

 **Vegeta checked himself he had everything he needed but most importantly he had the antidote for Kakarots illness in the pocket of his robe,he was dressed in his regular blue spandex attire but it was sleevless and more like a tanktop he wore his regular white gloves a white robe with a belt and a chain made of pure Katchin were he held his sword, last but not least he was wearing the boots Bulma had made specifically for him.**

 **Bulma smilled at her husband and hugged him tightly, she knew the machine would work but she was afraid of the results time travel would cause, but any outcome was better than the current one.**

 **Vegeta grabbed her chin and smiled at her "When i return i will destroy those metal freak-shows but until then you have to be cautious, leave the building only if you have no other choice are we clear? " he finished and hugged her too .**

 **If only the others were alive to see how much Vegeta had changed, yet Bulma grinned happily thinking that her friends would indeed soon find out.**

 **The Last prince of the Saiyans entered the ridiculous vehicle his wife had created, it unnerved him how much it had in common with spiders , as far as appearance went at least...**

 **He had a huge phobia for any form of bug-like creatures or in Vegeta terms -Dislike- .**

 **He dismissed such thoughts and looked at his wife and with two fingers upwards extended making an earthen symbol of peace, the prince began fading away to a better past and eventually to a better future .**

 **Bulma quietly began walking toward the remains of earths most advanced building as soon as the time machine faded out of view,as she walked she began pondering if she should talk to Chi-chi about the plan , after some minutes she called her anyway, the Ox-princess deserved to have hope like she had...**

 **Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes , he was lost in thought , he was going to once again meet his rival and he would also be the one to destroy Frieza, he smiled though still worried ,he could pretty much screw history up , what if his presence changed something involving the androids? Or even his fallen comrades?**

 **He opened his eyes , he didn't care, he had been fighting the same losing battle for about two decades, this time though he knew he would have help and hope of winning and for the royal Saiyan it was enough.**

 **Suddenly all of his thoughts were abruptly gone as he stood eyes wide looking at the rainbow coloured outlook of timestream , colours he couldn't name or had ever seen and at that moment Vegeta relised that he was actually traveling on the line of time itself and that made him nervous at the spectacle in front of him.**

 **And with a loud POPING sound the prince arrived at a time where everything was better , to the very day his biggest nemesis had come to claim his second homeworld yet the fiend would get nothing but righteous Judgement!**

 **Originally i wanted to put the fight with Frieza and his father in thi chapter but i decided to contain it in the next along with some other characters, also Vegetas attack was in no way capable of destroying the Cyborgs it just bought him time to escape anyway a few more things i wanted to talk about.**

 **Its sad that no one reviews or shows any interest in this story , i know i am at best a medium righter -At best- yet i try my hardest , i had this idea in mind for a long time and wanted to express it , anyway i have a busy life and i am just glad i can even keep this up , i would have made a story where Vegeta was the first Super saiyan as i think it woul be quite awesome but i could never do a better job than the guys who write Bringer of Death also check it out its basically the best Vegeta story up here and one of the best Dbz stories.**

 **Also a message from the prince to the following fan.**

 **" I Take it you enjoy my story earthling good for you , i mean who wouldn't like the biggest badass in this universe , any way see you and everyone else next chapter! "**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own none of the Characters!**

 **This story is for entertaining purposes only!**

 **"Seriously son why couldn't we just blow up the planet from space? " Questioned the lord of the PTO, King Kold was a gigantic force of nature, in his second fom he was taller than Frieza's own and his power rivaled even Frieza's last one.**

 **"Because Father, i plan to surprise our monkey friend when he arrives, with a basket full of his companions Heads! " Hissed Frieza as the ship began its landind process.**

 **The Lord of Arcos shrugged with slight annoyance, he couldnt's understand why Frieza was making such a fuss about this, having never seen a super saiyan he suspected that Frieza had simply let his guard down and payed the price.**

 **_Your Excellency , we have arrived_ Bipped the computer of the ship interrupting the monarch's thought's.**

 **"Superb " Exclaimed Kold as he began getting up from his throne with Frieza beside him.**

 **Nearly a mile away , having sensed the tyrants unmistakable energy signature were the Earth's special forces wide eyed and trying to come up with some strategy to attack, even together they knew they could do nothing but stall Frieza at best.**

 **"Now ! " Exclaimed Vegeta getting everyones attention and continuing , "There is no room for mistakes, we have to keep our powerlevels surpressed to avoid detection " he finished and turned to the direction he sensed his nemesis powerlevel, Gohan was terrified and was practically shaking in his boot's , sensing the boy's distress his master grabbed his shoulder and quietly said "Ready kid? "**

 **Seeing his pupil nod and smile he did the same if only to give the kid courage, but then Yamcha began flipping out "This is crazy! I Never felt anything close to the amount of power i'm sensing right now! " said the trembling man.**

 **"I Hate to say it Yamcha but this is only the tip of the iceberg " came the voice of the small half saiyan.**

 **"But there is no way we can last pretty long against a massive force like that..." came the deep voice of Tenshinhan.**

 **"Hey you ggggu- ys are kidding right? " stattered the bandit once again "I Uh mean you 're not suggesting that we attack him? " He gulped "Like Tien said we would all be wiped out! " he kept saying trying to persuade the others and clearly losing himself in his fear "I Am telling you, Frieza is a monster! ". He said as everyone looked at the ground finding what Yamcha said to be the harsh truth.**

 **"Aaand attacking him is suiciiiiide! " he finished , thats when the Demon king spoke up starlting him "But we have to try Yamcha" he said looking at the earlthing "Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye! "**

 **"He is right you know! " Came the cocky voice of the saiyan prince as he began looking at them smirking like the troller that he was.**

 **"You really have no choice! " he grunted in annoyance his tone changing completely "So what do you say we cease this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza! ? " he slowly turned his head again giving them his back "Before he finds us..." he finished as the wind began blowing .**

 **The huge hatch in Frieza's ship opened as he and his father began levitating in a bubble made out of pure telekenitic energy clearly enjoying the shocked expression on their soldiers faces.**

 **Having landed and examined the surroundings Frieza's high pitched voice could be heard "So this is Earth...My...How very quiet.." he smilled evilly but suddenly stopped, looking as if he had seen a Ghost,there not even fifty meters away was the Warrior of Legend the saiyan who had mocked and dishonored him on Namek, he turned and looked at Frieza smilling with confidence and at that moment Frieza remebered what true fear was like but before he had time to say anything the fomr of the saiyan began fading into nothingless , clearly the scared mind of the tyrant was playing tricks on him.**

 **Frieza began shaking pure rage tacking control of him as red sparks began coming off from every part of his body ,he tightend his metallic fist so hard oil and blood began dripping from it.**

 **"It was enough to beat you Frieza!" Came Son Goku's voice in his head as painful memories began emerging from the darkest corners of his mind making him snarl in madness.**

 **"Now leave with the shame, keep it bottled up inside of you...inside! "**

 **Frieza began recalling all the memories from Namek up until now, how the saiyan had fulfilled the prophecy and had outright defeated the tyrant in every phase of their battle , he was not aware of his surroundings anymore as he was lost in his nightmarish thoughts.**

 **Suddenly he was back on Earth, having regained his senses he quietly said unders his breath "I Will make him suffer for what he did to me" he hissed and snarled as he brought his bloodied mechanical fist in front of his face now practically yelling "I Will make this whole dirtball suffer! "**

 **"Yes do make quick work of it , i would rather not have to spent too much time on this pathetic mudball " his father replied.**

 **"Not that i simply don't just love it here" his father kept saying "But i seriously can't see why we didn't blow up the planet from space! "**

 **"You can be absolutely naughty father" began saying the small tyrant,"Its impressive! And here i always wondered where i picked up my nack for it " he said smilling as if he was thinking good of the king.**

 **"I Take great pride in the fact that i have taught you all the important skills of life " Said the king truly pleased with himself and his first born "Use them well..." he added.**

 **"Indeed i will ,for it just so happens that i have also learned from you the fine art of revenge...Allow me to demonstrate by causing some unadulterated genocide! "**

 **He finished as he began laughing like a madman.**

 **Nearby the Z-Fighters were slowly but steadily moving closer to the Emperor's landing site, they had resorted to climbing and walking in order to keep their power hidden.**

 **"Now all of you listen and listen well, you are to exterminate any life form on the planet , and anyone who manages to either bring me a Namekian or Monkey-saiyan head will receive a planet of their choosing " he said smilling**

 **"Show no mercy! "**

 **"Yes Sir! "**

 **Yelled the soldires in unison as they began moving at soundbreaking speeds only to stop abruptly some meters above their Leader.**

 **The tyrant looked at the paralysed soldiers in confusion but before he had time to say anything they all simply exploded from the inside with a loud thundering BOOM.**

 **"SO! " Came a voice full of authority that Frieza recognised all too well, "What about Lizard heads? "**

 **AAAND HELLO PEOPLE! :D Its really nice to see that several peole began showing interest in this fic thank you all now first of all the Reviews!**

 **L:Hope you continue and Vegeta cares for Gohan more**

 **Answer:Well Vegeta had only Gohan to fight the cyborgs for a long time and after so many years he has grown to love him as his own child also the fact that Gohan is half Saiyan and stronger than he should be at his age makes him look good in Vegeta's eyes and i plan on continuing this story for a pretty long time but GT will be tottaly ignored :P**

 **R:Hi dear, I missed this story until now somehow. Glad I found it now. So, I like the concept and also wonder how will Vegeta treat Kakarotto now in his visit to the past. Good story, keep going!**

 **Answer: Well the way Vegeta has grown in the past years we can only wait and see :) Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Now some things i would like to say, first i will slowly cover all of Vegeta's expiriences as time passes because as you surely know this future world is vastly different, also i will adress Future Vegeta as Mirai Vegeta to avoid confusion since we now have two Vegetas in the same world.**

 **If you want to see any powerlevels just tell me and i will post them probably in the next chapter.**

 **See ya people peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own none of the characters.**

 **"SO! " Came a voice full of authority that Frieza recognised all too well, "What about Lizard heads? "**

The Heartless Emperor looked directly above as the smoke had began fading only to come face to face with the renegade he despised so much.

Mirai Vegeta simply stood there his hand was still extended his two fisrt fingers pointing to the heavens as he gave Frieza one of his usual cocky smirks.

Suddenly Frieza began laughing while shrugging and exclaimed with amusement "My my, if it isn't the Prince of all Monkeys himself , what's wrong Vegeta ? Are you so tired of living that you decided to come to me this time? " Finished the Arcosian as he eyed the prince smilling like a demon.

"One time you defeated me Frieza..." Began the Saiyan Royalty "And that's one time too many! " He began descending, his gaze never leaving Friezas own.

"What a pleasant surprise! "Exclaimed King Kold having recognised Vegeta from the fact that he was a spitting image of his father.

"You are right Father , this may prove to be far more amusing than i thought " Said Frieza as his fingers began trembling with excitement.

"I agree, you will be amused while i wont..." Said Vegeta still looking at Frieza's hellish eyes ,"And why is that Vegeta? I Thought you Saiyans loved a good fight hehehe! " said Frieza as he took a step towards the Prince.

"But that's the thing Frieza...,You are not capable of giving me a good fight" said the prince as he crossed his arms smilling to the arcosian who was ready to charge at him.

The vein on Frieza's forehead was about to explode as he began shaking with rage but instead of attacking Vegeta the icejin decided to outsmart him, clearly wanting to prove himself in anyway against any sort of challenge a saiyan could provide.

"Let me tell you something Vegeta , he who aquires his skills quickly is he who is the first to perish.." said Frieza as he waved his hand as if making a valid point .

"Hah, Thanks for the tip " said Vegeta owning Frieza and smilling as the latter was snarling.

"Why you little ap- "

"Quiet! " said Vegeta with authority, before Frieza could say anything he continued "Now i got a tip for you Frieza,know your enemy , i am not the same saiyan you think i am."

"Just destroy him already... " Said King Kold not finding this little conversation as interesting as his son "We haven't got all day..." He finished.

"You are right!,You got like three minutes tops! " Interrupted the saiyan once again as Frieza and his father began cackling at the audacity of this ape.

"Oh thats too bad and here we made dinner plans " said the smaller Arcosian.

"So i've heard...,Sorry Frieza but i am cancelling your date with Kakarot. " said Vegeta as he enjoyed Frieza's shocked expression.

Frieza couldn't make sense of this,How could Vegeta have known Goku was returning? If he had been in space as well Frieza's ship would have scanned him , what was even more perplexing was the prince's attitude as much as Frieza hated Vegeta he knew that the Prince was no fool but then why was he throwing his life away?

"What's a Kakarot? " Asked Frieza's father earning two annoyed glairs.

"Father please, i will explain everything later... " said Frieza as his father complied and said nothing more.

"Soon Kakarot is going to be here! " Exclaimed Vegeta as he uncrossed his arms and tighted his fists "And only one of us will be greeting him! " he said giving Frieza a toothy smile.

"Definitely..., It just so happens that i was ready to suggest that very thing " Said the arcosian as he crossed his arms "Its so good that we finally agree on something dont you think? "

The Saiyan from the future said nothing as he looked at Frieza and smilled.

The other's were not sure how to act , they had felt s small spike in energy , nothing special and yet it had gone as quickly as it came , "What are we doing now you guys? " Asked the best friend of Goku , he hated staying around doing nothing but new that Vegeta and Picollo were really good battle strategists , so he waited for their plan .

"Until we know who is down there "Said the negative part of Kami "We stay put , better let the fight begin , if someone is fighting Frieza any energy the latter loses will be to our advantage " Though Picollo sounded reasuring he was the most troubled , he knew that even if by some miracle they took Frieza out his father could still destroy them easily.

Vegeta's mind was racing , no human could pose a threat to Frieza they were wasting time but even though he would never accept it he hoped that this was Kakarot returning from space he himself was no super saiyan and without the legendary powerup he couldnt hope to match Frieza , but at the very least he would make the lizard struggle with him.

Mirai Vegeta looked at Frieza, a gigantic grin making its appearance on his face "Enough Screwing around,It's time you understood what i really am."

"So i tell you what, i'm going to let in the two of you in on a little secret,you are about to find out what its like to fight a real super saiyan..." He paused for effect "And i am not talking about Kakarot! "

Frieza and his father both wore shocked expressions on their faces as Mirai Vegeta's grin grew even more but then suddenly Frieza smilled "Hmhm you crack me up Vegeta , still spurting such nonsense , i saw a super saiyan on Namek and it wasn't you." said the tyrant as he began laughing with all his heart.

"I Never met anyone quite as persistent as you , you never were and never gonna be a super saiyan Vegeta hahahaha!"

Frieza's father joined in the laughter though more composed than his son , that was when the prince began talking rather loud.

"I Will not be a super saiyan , I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! " yelled the prince as rocks began flying upwards, his own strength pushing them byond the laws of gravity. The moment Frieza saw the rocks flying his expression turned to one of pure confusion as did Kold's.

Every single Z fighter began feeling the KI that was growing up by the second,it was odd, familliar yet unkown , Vegeta began trembling he knew this KI yet he couldn't recognise it.

"Guys i think that's my dad! " said the young Gohan.

"What?! " Asked the monk in confusion "B-but how can you know?"

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?" said the wise for his years half alien.

{Kakarot?! No! I Absolutely refuse to bieleve it! } thought Vegeta in pure denial.

{There is no possible way his power could have increased that much!Even if he is a super saiyan! }

"Maybe it's his mom! " said Krillin trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

Mirai Vegeta's muscles swelled for just a moment as they became somewhat normal yet still bigger than in his normal form ,he could power up in an istant if he wanted to but he would make Frieza experience every single moment of his legendary status.

His eyes became a pure greenish blue burning like fiery emeralds as his hair began moving under his own power .

Frieza's father kept looking trying to gauge the situation ,his son on the other hand could not think of anything, his mind had gone blank as fear struck and it struck heavy, there was no way Vegeta could become a super saiyan too, yet he saw the green eyes of the the timeless legend looking at him for just a moment and Frieza's heart was ready to burst.

The Lone survivor of the saiyan race threw his head back in the heavens as he grasped the power deep within him and screamed with all his might ,slowly his hair changed from jet black to a light brown and then to yellow his eyebrows following suit , then with a final yell the yellow became gold and Frieza looked like he had wet himself.

Vegeta looked at Frieza scowling , the prince's eyes showed a hunger for vengeance.

"Thooo-those e a eye-eyes they have the same eyes! "

-Frieeezaaaaa- the haunting voice of Goku whispered in his ear, of course the eyes were the most hunting thing for the emperor as he slowly began walking backwards out of pure instinct.

The Z Fighters were struggling to keep their balance, the entire Earth was shaking under the mysterious power , Vegeta and Piccolo were wearing expressions of awe the others were simply babling nonsense out of fear.

"Sounds like the fight is starting without us! " exclaimed the bandit in shock.

"Somebody stop all this stupid shaking! I Can't get up!" yelled Bulma to the heavens.

"Thats my dad for sure! " said Gohan.

As much as Vegeta hated it , there was no way someone's KI could multiply that way so fast without some sort of transformation and he knew the KI was unmistakable saiyanish.

{How can such power even exist,DAMNT IT ALL TO HELL!} thought Vegeta inwardly in rage and frustration.

"No! Thaa- t s ! IMPP.." Mumbled the prince of Arcos as he looked at his worst enemy bathed in the golden glory of his greatest fear.

King Kold looked at Frieza's terrified expression with disinterest, his son could tremble all he wanted , he however had no reason to worry...

"So this is a super saiyan..." muttered Kold as he looked at Vegeta once again.

Vegeta had said nothing since he had transformed , something that terrified Frieza even more, since he knew Vegeta and this was nothing like him , instead of being dead already the prince had proved to possess the same power that overthrew him.

Trying to compose himself Frieza tighted his fists and snarled at the saiyan in pure rage.

Vegeta smirked at Frieza's speechless form and let his cockiness take over.

"Was it something i said? " said Vegeta sarcastically ,Frieza raised his mechanical arm and with a shout he yelled "NO! APE! " the insult was followed by a gigantic blast that Vegeta didn't even bother to block.

The following explosion was a big one as the entire landscape was engulfed in flames.

"My my , i would say that was rather anticlimactic, don't you think?" asked the King of Arcos in amusement.

"I Mean the little Prince didn't even last long..."

"Well..." Began Frieza shrugging cockily "What did you expect? He was only a- " but upon noticing the golden warrior unscathed by the blast he merely wispered "Monkey..."

The saiyan powered up the force of his aura clearing the smoke and flames instantly.

"I Knew you were pathetic- " said Vegeta, he sounded annoyed "but this is just sad."

"Last i remember you murdered my father..." said Mirai Vegeta his voice on the verge of breaking from the anger he was holding back at the fiend that was Frieza .

"Allow me to repay you the gesture! " he yelled and charged at Frieza's father with all his might.

Frieza took off at the future warrior a huge ball of ki in his right organic hand "We will see about that Saiyan! TAKE THIIIIS! " He yelled and unleashed his blast with all the might he could master, having being caught off guard King Kold had crossed his arms in a defensing position and awated for his son to take care of the saiyan.

Vegeta drew his sword and instantly poured his ki into the holy weapon , with a small swipe he met Friezas blast and instanly bounched it back at the lizard humanoid, "WHAT?! " screamed the emperor as the blast caught him at point blank range and exploded, shaking the very earth itself and throwing Frieza off .

A small ball of pure light blue appeared at the tip of the sword's blade surrounded by small sparks of blue ki.

"Final shine, attack! " yelled Vegeta as he disappeared only to appear in front of King Kold, the tip of the blade in front of the lord's face.

"Rest in peace " whispered Vegeta as the he looked at the king's eyes with hatred.

"Prince Vegeta i- " but the saiyan cut him off "I Wasn't speaking to you."

The glorious beam erupted in a blue ocean of deathly ki , vaporizing King Kold's upper body instantly just as Frieza had arrived back at the scene only to see his father's fall.

Shaking the tyrant watched his father's limp body or what was left of it fell down as Vegeta put the sword back to his waist belt and looked at Frieza with anger.

"Unlike you did for me.." said Vegeta with disgust in his voice "How about i let you join him? " he asked and charged at the shaking Frieza with all the power of a legend.

 **AAND HELLO TO ALL!**

 **I AM REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK A BIT LONGER THAN I WANTED TO FINISH THIS PAGE BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY :p**

 **The attack i used here is the same skill Vegeta used in Dragonball gt and one of the very few things i liked about it.**

 **Now the powerlevels requested by Leo the zodiac**

 **Vegeta:2.700.000**

 **He didnt get any major boost since namek since he was simply wrecking havoc in Frieza's empire like in the anime**

 **Mirai Vegeta:20.000.000**

 **Super Saiyan Mirai Vegeta :165.000.000**

 **I Borrowed the powerlevel and SSJ Multiplier from Bringer of death since it made more sense , all credit to them!**

 **(I Did this cause Vegeta with 10 million would jump at 500 mill and thats ridiculous)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Leo the zodiac:I somehow found this chapter better than the last... Keep up the good work.**

 **Ps, post the powerlevels of present vegeta and future vegeta**

 **Answer: Thanks i will try my best :)**

 **and you got them!**

 **see ya next time people, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NON OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Frieza saw the saiyan approaching rapidly and raised his left hand towards his pursuer,he charged a ball of pure red energy and threw it with all his might , yet with one backhand Vegeta deflected the ki ball like an annoying fly,the blast exploded below causing a small explosion that threw dust and smoke everywhere, yet the saiyan hadn't slowed down even an inch.**

 **He slowly landed and began walking towards the emperor who was now shaking like a leaf , gritting his teeth Frieza charged another ball and threw it at the saiyan, then another and another and soon he was blasting Vegeta with everything he had - "WHYYY? WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" yelled the lord of Arcos as he kept firing blasts in the hundreds but the saiyan Prince was dodging each blast, his hands moving faster than the naked eye could see,he wasn't struggling despite all that he wasn't smirking, ignoring any fatigue he might felt Vegeta was dodging Frieza's each blast his eyes never leaving the Arcosian's not even to glance at the spheres that he was so casually deflecting.**

 **The future Prince began walking towards Frieza while he kept throwing the blasts of course,seeing Vegeta approach, Frieza began firing blindly and faster than before trying to keep the super saiyan as further as he could, as the seconds passed however he began losing hope as he could see the golden glow of the warrior's aura behind the smoke and it terrified him to no end.**

 **Nearby the Z Warriors had ignited their auras and were trying to shield themselves , they hadnt spoken not even telepathically simply awaiting for the fight of the century to end , they had all sensed that one of the three huge powerlevels, the one that belonged to Frieza's father according to Vegeta, had vanished in an instant but before they could react the explosions had began.**

 **"Just who is fighting Frieza?! , it seems familiar yet uknown " thought Present Vegeta and Piccolo simultanously but neither could figure it out.**

 **Mirai reached Frieza as the latter stopped to catch his breath,with a push of his aura the dust was completely blown off.**

 **"You of all people should know this about me..,I Don't share Kakarot's taste for forgiveness..."-**

 **-Said the Prince as he tighted his fists "Prepare to die you bastard!"**

 **Frieza smiled at Vegeta his eyes proving that he was indeed a psycho"HO-HO! I Am shaking with fear Vegeta! " yelled the tyrant in a saecasting tone as he drew his arm back ready to strike the prince,he threw his fist with all his might yet Vegeta ducked and dodged it, he threw his own fist at the lizard emperor with such force that his hand came out from the other side , Frieza coughed blood coming out from his mouth yet Vegeta wouldn't allow him to rest, he began punching Frieza with all his power ,the latter was thrown everywhere like a ragdol his entire body made crunching sounds as the attacks made contact.**

 **Vegeta was hitting him in such a way that the attacks kept him close in order to keep his assault.**

 **Frieza's mind was racing he would either act now or die in moments,he looked at Vegeta and unleashed the strongest telekinetic blast he had ever produced,it didn't damage the primate but it stopped his attacks momentary.**

 **He threw his hands out channeling all of his ki and unleashing it all on Vegeta ,this time the saiyan froze in place as a yellow glow engulfed him preventing him from moving yet he still was looking at Frieza dead in the eyes.**

 **Without uttering a word Frieza blasted himself towards the sky as fast as he could, his right hand, his organic one was extended, a small orb began forming at the tip of his finger as he stopped, the exhausted monarch eyed the still trapped saiyan and smiled with malice.**

 **"I AM PUTTING AN END TO THIS! THE SAIYAN RACE DIES TODAY! " yelled Frieza as he raised his hand while the orb began growing by the second.**

 **Vegeta gritt his teeth and with a grunt his aura broke the restraints off ,he immediately charged at his foe both hands connected with his abdomen into tight fists.**

 **"This doesn't make any sense,how can such a scenario be taking place?"**

 **{It's Vegeta no doubt about that but how can two of the same person exist?}**

 **Thought the North overseer as he watched the battle unfold his face a mixture of nervousness and uncertainty.**

 **King Kai had never seen anything quite like this in all his years.**

 **The Z Fighters reached a small mountain line and saw the two powerhouses yet they couldn't make out who the golden one was.**

 **"Guys! I Think that person is a super saiyan! " Exclaimed the young Gohan in awe.**

 **None said anything yet Vegeta's mind was racing , another saiyan? How could this be happening? And how was this newcomer bathed in the legendary power of the saiyan race?**

 **Everyone's thoughts came to a stop as the tyrant yelled with all his might "JUST WATCH ME!THIS ONE'S FOR YOU FATHER!" and with that he fired the deatball on the super saiyan.**

 **Mirai saw the sun-like blast come at him ,he raised his left hand "Saiyan shield! " he yelled as an emerald like glow hugged his body and he threw himself at the attack.**

 **Vegeta:"There is no way!"**

 **Piccolo : "That voice!..."**

 **Gohan " How?!..."**

 **Krillin "But he is here!?"**

 **Everyone looked at past Vegeta in awe but before they could comprehend what in the name of kami was going on Krillin began yelling :"EVERYONE! GET DOOOOWN!".**

 **They braced themselves for the explosion as best as they could still when the ball detonated all hell broke loose, massive shockwaves of air pressure and ki began shaking the Z Gang as they held on for dear life.**

 **Frieza crossed his arms trying to hold on , his damaged body was at it's limit, looking down he saw a huge cloud of smoke, surely Vegeta had been vaporised...right?**

 **His question was answered as the prince appeared from the smoke charging at Frieza like a rocket he reached the tyrant and grabbed his cranium with his two hands his fingers almost digging in it and his teeth bearing like a Great ape's.**

 **"Vegeta i-!"**

 **"Farewell Frieza."**

 **SNAP!**

 **Vegeta threw the lifeless body into the air and threw a huge golden beam at it destroying the lord of the galaxy completely.**

 **He spat and blasted towards the others wordlessly.**

 **Everyone was on edge looking at the approaching future prince with wide eyes , especially his present self who for once had not made a sound,they didn't know what to expect and they knew that if this Vegeta look-alike decided to attack them they had not even the slightest chance.**

 **{His energy is identical to Vegeta!} Thought the wise Namekian his mind racing {Yet it feels different, its more...pure...}**

 **"I Dont know how-" Began Piccolo getting the attention of everyone "But this guy's Vegeta, i know this seems impossible but just sense his energy it really is him! "**

 **No one could find anything to say and at that moment Mirai's powerlevel began falling as they saw the golden glow leaving him and his hair becoming the natural black Vegeta always had.**

 **Mirai Vegeta: "Greetings to all, i am heading close to where Kakarot is dew to arrive in the next two hours, anyone who want's to can follow me and i will explain everything. " he finished and began flying towards the location leaving the dumbstruckgroup hanging in the air astonished.**

 **Gohan was the first to speak: "Well i'm going! He said that my father is coming,besides if he wanted he would have already attacked us"**

 **{If he's anything like this one he might think beating us in his super form as a disgrace...} Thought the crafy Namek {And the worse is that he might be able to beat us just as easy without it..} thought Piccolo having sensed the warrior's powerlevel.**

 **"Well he beat Frieza so i say we go for it " said Tien relaxing somewhat but still confused earning a nod from Chiatzu.**

 **"Yeah let's go anyway we got nothing to lose." {Except our lives...*gulp*} said and thought the bandit.**

 **"You're all nuts!" exclaimed the bald midget following after them.**

 **As everyone began flying towards the future saiyan the present one was following last and deep in thought.**

 **{How the hell can i come across myself and a super saiyan no less!} thought Vegeta in frustration {It's as if my fate took form and began mocking me with power i can never have!}**

 **Vegeta was shaking with rage snarling quietly his head hurting from all his rage, who was that guy? ,There was no way he had some twin or something without knowing.**

 **Mirai looked back gazing the Earth's special forces over his right shoulder, he smilled but then saw the last person following...his own self!**

 **"Well this could be troublesome... " He whispered to himself.**

 **He raised his glove, a device-like gadget underneath it, he looked at the coordinates and realised he had reached the place , the device had been made from his father in law a man that Vegeta had come to admire.**

 **{He is still searching for Namek...} thought Vegeta bitterly as he landed.**

 **Everyone landed across him looking dead serious except his past self who looked like he would explode from seer took something out of his pocket, a capsule it would seem and threw it down on the ground where it exploded into a high tech looking cube , he walked towards it and opened it slowly.**

 **"Watch out guys,he is up to something! " said Yamcha oblivious to the fact that this was a common fridge.**

 **Mirai Vegeta grabbed a beer opened it and looked at the others "Kakarot won't be arriving for at least one more hour , its quite hot out here...Help yourselves" He said calmly .**

 **Everyone relaxed especially Gohan, the young halbreed tension leaving his body completely as he began jogging to the fridge.**

 **"Gohan wait! " exclaimed the still worried Krillin.**

 **"Chill out Krillin there are just drinks." Said the smilling Bulma as she began following after the kid.**

 **Vegeta looked at the fridge uninterested and crossed his arms, he then looked at his future self who was smilling at Kakarot's brat , he frowend upon noticing the smile.**

 **"Wow! What a great selection!" Exclaimed Gohan trying to decide what to drink.**

 **"Hey i'm starting to like this guy, he has beer!" Said Bulma.**

 **"Orange for me!" Said Gohan as he chose his drink and began drinking it smiling.**

 **"ahhh! Good stuff! " He exclaimed pleased with his choice.**

 **"Yeah it rocks! " Added Bulma.**

 **"Is uh , is there grape guys? " Asked Krillin as he approached them too.**

 **"Yeah! Two grapes" said Gohan.**

 **Krillin opened the drink and blinked trying to determin if he should drink it or not.**

 **Mirai Vegeta : "It doesn't bite Krillin..." he said earning a silly smile from the startled monk.**

 **Vegeta snarled as he watched, who was this goody goody look alike?**

 **Hello to everyone i am sorry that it took so long but i have been busy luckily from now on the updates will be sooner and sooner as i am less busy by the day ;) now on to reviews!**

 **Leo the zodiac :Thank you for posting the power level.. That helps to get a feel for the story you know ;)**

 **Anyway, I just didn't get why the z fighters couldn't sense vegeta's power level. If you consider the fact that toddler Gohan could recognize vegeta's ki, it doesn't make sense that piccolo, arguably the most cunning z-fighter didn't...**

 **Ps. I would love to see the expression on present vegeta's face when he sees future him as a super saiyan and his behavior towards Gohan.. Lol.**

 **Pps. Post a chapter a bit faster this time.**

 **Answer: No problem i like having powerlevel's in any DBZ fanfic too.**

 **Also i agree to what you said for Gohan and Piccolo i always think of Piccolo as the smartest and wisest out of the z gang and at the top 5 of dbz but think about two things first Vegeta is with them its not easy to find out who our future one was cause the other was right there second they were confused due to how huge the powerlevel was since at this point they thought only Goku could be the ssj not to mention the fighting was clouding their sense some what and last Cell is a pretty good example of how you can be tricked in sensing.**

 **VEGETA:Energy sense is bullshit!**

 **Sorry he likes to do that XD**

 **In the following chapters we will see how both the Vegeta's cooperate and how everyone else is handling it, not to mention Goku is on his way and he now will have to deal with two Vegetas and we will see plenty of Gohan and Vegeta relationship soon.**

 **I wish i could have written this faster but the next one will be much sooner some hours perhaps :D**

 **pir84lyf:Moar please.**

 **Answer: here ya go! next one coming soon!**

 **All reviews questions opinions are appreciated , i am not great but i try my best to be medium thanks to those who support me i check my account almost every day because Follow/Favourite/Review show me that people read this and that makes me happy :) !**

 **Peace to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS SIMPLY A FANMADE STORY.**

 **Vegeta kept observing his future counterpart ,he had found it ridiculous that every simple one of this fools had simply accepted this..stranger.**

 **Interrogation was in order, the prince knew that this look alike held in his hands the power that still escaped his grasp but he was no coward , he had never run from a battle aside from Namek when he left that clown Kakarot to face the last members of the Ginyu force alone in order for him to get the unguarded dragonballs.**

 **{I Did not run from Frieza when i knew i was going to die,I'd be damned if i run from a blasted stranger wearing my face!}**

 **He stormed over to the look alike everyone completely noticing the deadly glare both warriors eyed one another.**

 **Mirai: {This is going to be weird...but amusing!}**

 **Vegeta was less than a meter away from his future self he had ignited his blue aura and wasted no time to begin barking at himself.**

 **"Enough of this! Who are you? How can you have a face so similar to mine and how is it possible to have a form akin to my race's legend?"**

 **Mirai Vegeta looked at hismelf remembering a time where he was naive more bloodthirsty and way too sure of himself.**

 **The only difference they had aside from power and attire was Mirai's even more bulked up muscles and some minor differences showing who was the oldest of the two, aside from that they looked completely identical.**

 **"I Already told you, i will reveal everything when Kakarot get's back." said the older Prince casually.**

 **However instead of calming down the younger Vegeta became absolutely livid.**

 **"And what prey tell makes you think that i will wait for Kakarot in order for you to answer me?"**

 **He ignited his aura pushing his power to the max , everyone tried to hold themselves yet his counterpart was not fazed in the slightest.**

 **"What makes you think that Kakarot has more authority than me? I Am the prince of saiyans!"**

 **At that Mirai smirked at him making Vegeta's eyes wide.**

 **"Because-" Mirai Began "First of all he holds the title of the first super saiyan and unlike your's his power can prove helpful." He turned eyeing Vegeta fully his face an emotionless mask.**

 **"And second i am the only saiyan in the universe that your title holds no authority on."**

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Screamed the younger version bringing his closed fist in front of him ready to charge at the older.**

 **"Open your eyes fool! " said the future one making Vegeta stare in confusion.**

 **"I Am prince Vegeta , the fifth of my name and i came here from planet earth in the age 780!" he said as everyone eyes widened in sheer confusion.**

 **Vegeta: "That-yo-you mean."**

 **Mirai Vegeta: " I Am you from the future ,twenty years to be excact."**

 **Everyone looked at him, the crazy nonsense he spat were making absolute sense , this is why he looked like the prince this is why he was a super saiyan.**

 **{But what reason would he have to come here?} Pondered the wise namekian but Mirai continued talking**

 **"Everything else i will reveal when Kakarot get's here and-" He transformed to a super saiyan and without warning dove his fist into Vegeta's gut making him wiz and gasp for air as he fell tha aura leaving both but the first keeping his hair golden.**

 **The rest tensed but made no move.**

 **"Anata wa imamade ko no yōna anata no atama no ue ni shutoku shita baai, mōichido watashi wa anata no tawagoto no otokonoko o dainashi ni narimasu!"**

 **And with that he let his transformation end.**

 *** Translation* : "If you ever get over your head like this again i will wreck your shit boy! "**

 **The young prince gritt his teeth but looked at his future self with rage unlike any other, everyone eyed them with curiosity,they spoke no saiyan after all.**

 **Mirai took a few steps going closer to Gohan and Krillin,he looked at the innocent boy who looked back at him curiously.**

 **Mirai:"So squirt have you kept up with your training? " He asked proud to see the boy wearing saiyan battle attire.**

 **Gohan: "Ehm, yes mister Vegeta i have, i wanted to be able to actually help next time " Said the determined young halfbreed.**

 **Mirai grabbed the boy's shoulder and proudly stated :"Speaking like a true saiyan." With a smile on his face, surprised the kind hearted prodigy smilled back.**

 **Picollo eyed the exchange he didn't trust Vegeta be it future or present but he had to admit the future one was toreable.**

 **After half an hour everyone had began losing patience doing nothing in the middle of nowhere,that was when Mirai's device started beeping and he got up smirking.**

 **"Kakarot is going to be here any moment now!"**

 **Everyone smiled at that looking at the sky for any sort of vessel ,Picollo beamed having sensed the rapidly approaching ki of earth's hero,Vegeta eyed his future self and the rest of the idiot's he got up as he too was eager to see Kakarot if only to gauge his power.**

 **Soon a white sphere entered the earth and went past the group at supersonic speed ladning with a loud booming sound and creating a small crater.**

 **Everyone eagerly awaited as the door began to open and soon the champion of earth emerged floating , the rest began jumping in the air cheering him aside from the two prince's the wise namek and Tenshinhan.**

 **Goku: "Hey guys i'm back" he said giving everyone his famous toothy grin , as they kept cheering him .**

 **{What a ridiculous outfit..} thought present Vegeta.**

 **Suddenly Son Goku froze he saw his archrival or more precisely his archrivals.**

 **{Maybe the landind was more rough than i thought...}**

 **Mirai: "Kakarot! " he exclaimed as he apppeared in front of his fellow saiyan.**

 **"I Am sure you are confused but before any explanation i would like to have a word with you."**

 **Goku eyed Vegeta curious.**

 **"Sure, okay." he said awaiting for the prince to start talking.**

 **The future prince sighed in irritation.**

 **"In private you oaf! "**

 **Goku looked at everyone else , he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends.**

 **"Just give me a sec Vegeta" The prince levitated to the left allowing the saiyan to do what he had.**

 **Goku went to his friends and before saying anything grabbed his son into his arms,soon he went to Picolo and asked for his regular attire getting tired of the alien one.**

 **As the namek began granting his request Goku reached to him telepathically**

 **-{Piccolo what's going on here? Why are there two Vegeta's? }- He invoiced in pure confusion but being Goku and having seen pretty crazy stuff he was much calmer than the other's.**

 **-{I Think we will know soon enough Son}- Replied Picolo as he finished.**

 **Goku went to Mirai and they flew at the other side of the crater the latter landing first and crossing his arms a tiny smirk on his face.**

 **Goku eyed him a bit curious.**

 **"So what the heck is going on Vegeta? And how can two of one person even exist? " asked the naive Goku surprisingly calm.**

 **"I Will reveal everything to you soon enough but before that i need to know if my travel here had any meaning." said the prince calmly.**

 **"I Came here for something very serious Kakarot but i need to know if you will be useful to help , so if you answer some of my question i will answer your's"**

 **Goku: " K , Shoot! "**

 **Vegeta:"Can you become a super saiyan at will? " He asked looking at his rival dead in the eye.**

 **Goku: " At first i couldnt but after training a bit i can yes " he said giving a small smile.**

 **Vegeta: "Can you show me? It's vital for me. "**

 **Goku's expression turned to a serious one.**

 **"As you wish."**

 **He bend his knees and tighted his fist ,he then began searching for the strength deep within himself and he found it, the seemingly endless pool of energy awaiting for his call and Goku summoned it.**

 **His hair began levitating as he began emiting a low scream that soon became a yell ,his eyes turned to a bright emerald colour and with a final yell his hair and eye brows turned golden and a shining aura appeared around his body.**

 **"Goku is on fire! " Exclaimed Krillin.**

 **"He just transformed to a super saiyan! " Said his son.**

 **"How can he generate that much power? " Asked the amazed Tien.**

 **"I Know its mind blowing " Added Yamcha.**

 **"How wild! " Said Bulma.**

 **Picollo looked at the warriors seeing where this was going.**

 **The prince had moved in the front of the other's shaking with fury.**

 **{Curse you Kakarot! }**

 **"Well whats next..Friend?" asked Goku his face and voice sounding suddenly serious.**

 **"Heh , i had almost forgotten what's it look like in the outside in" Camly replied Mirai.**

 **"What?" asked Goku confused.**

 **Vegeta smirked uncrossing his arms and tightening his fists but standing still.**

 **"You are not the only super saiyan Kakarot! " Said Vegeta but before Goku had time to ask or reply Mirai Vegeta instantly transformed to a super saiyan as well.**

 **Everyone was amazed, not only where they feeling the two strongest power levels they had ever felt but Vegeta had transformed much faster than Goku and was emiting a good deal more ki as well.**

 **They were all two amazed to say anything and simply stared.**

 **"Wow we are excacltly the same!" said Goku in amazement.**

 **"What do you say we find out? " asked Vegeta.**

 **He charged at Goku and threw a punch with all his strength,Goku raised his forearm to block and he did but the shockave shook the entire landscape to its core.**

 **They both drew their fists back eager to test each other out.**

 **Fist met fist and the entire ladnscape shook.**

 **Vegeta took off his white jacket choosing to fight in his blue spandex alone , Goku eyed the sword and as he did he saw something golden and fuzzy just above it.**

 **"A tail!-"**

 **Vegeta punched Goku square in the jaw snapping the younger saiyans head the other way and interrupting him abruptly, however as he was thrown back he kicked the ground and took the air, instantly the older saiyan was after him.**

 **Goku opened his right palm and began charging a blue ball of ki, Vegeta was right behind him.**

 **"You dissapoint me Kakarot!" {I Excpected more.}**

 **Vegeta threw both his hands out firing a gigantic beam of golden ki at Goku eager to test his theory.**

 **Picolo kept on watching the fight, he had never seen such dissplay of skill and power, this made Goku's fight with Frieza seem like a warm up of some sorts.**

 **The young Vegeta was shaking, this was just wrong!**

 **Here was his future self fighting in the golden power he was after all his life and to make it worse he was simply dominating Kakarot, another dream he had.**

 **As the blast was about to engulf Goku he put his left hand to his fore head and vanished the beam passing threw empty air.**

 **Mirai Vegeta :{At last! Here we go! } He said as he turne around abruptly Goku appearing ready to hit with the blast but seeing Vegeta ready his eyes widened.**

 **Vegeta grabbed Goku's arms preventing him from using the blast.**

 **As goku kept trying to get away from the Prince's iron grip he found out that he couldn't suddenly he raised his feet towards Vegeta.**

 **Picolo being the only one who understood what was going on turned to the others and screamed at them.**

 **"Everyone get down NOW! " Everyone fell down trying to get some sort of cover.**

 **Mirai Vegeta : "Huh? " he looked at Goku's boots directly in front of his abdomen.**

 **"Kamehameha! " Yellled the saiyan and unleashed the all too familliar wave from his feet.**

 **A Gigantic explosion erupted throwing everyone and everything off , the blue explosion kept on going for many seconds as the Z Fighters began yelling out the two warrior's names.**

 **AND HELLO TO ALL!**

 **I Want to make two things clear in this chapter,first of all Vegeta has his tail! Why? How? we will learn soon enough,second some might argue about Vegeta being fearless but he is running from Frieza's second form was pure filler as i looked at the manga before writing this part and even though he cried after losing all hope against Frieza's last from he never tried leaving from him.**

 **Second the attack goku uses is from Dragonball the series before Z He used it against Picollo in the Strongest under the Heavens/Worlds martial arts tournament.**

 **Powerlevel of Goku.**

 **Normal:5.500.000**

 **Super Saiyan:150.500.000**

 **Reviews.**

 **pir84lyf:This is gonna be good.**

 **Answer:I hope you liked it :)**

 **See you soon everyone!**


	9. Chapter 85

**Greetings to all sorry for taking this long but i hope this makes up somewhat :)**

 **I Own none of the characters!**

 **Age 776 -Ten years after the death of Son Goku-**

 **For an entire decade the Z Warriors had been fighting trying desperately to recover their apocalyptic world, they had encoutered the androids and fought them together and they had lost every single time the only reason they survived these encounters was the twins making a game out of their challangers.**

 **Despite their continuous training only the saiyan Prince could somewhat hold his own against the hellish machines ,though when they chose to end each fight they did just that. Vegeta was the only one who had been fighting them alone and survived mostly due to his experience in suicidal missions in the days of serving Frieza's empire but after fighting for ten years he had come to the conclusion that only together could they hope to destroy them.**

 **Ignoring Piccolo's resistance and Kakarot's harpy-widow he took the now fifteen years old Gohan into the time chamber with the purpose of making the boy a super saiyan.**

 **The rest of the Z Fighters tried helping who they could but could not hope to do much due to the fear of alerting the androids, they couldn't train like they wanted and had only managed to keep in shape but despite their hard work humanity had been decreased by one theard of the total population .**

 **"I Told you, you stupid brat, this is not the way to ascend! " Yelled a frustrated Vegeta backhanding Gohan and forcing him to land with a loud THUD!**

 **"I Can't -cough- " Gohan shakily tried to stand up his whole body a mess at the point he couldn't even talk straight something that made the prince even more furious.**

 **"I Can't take an-any more of this today Vegeta" Finished the young man dissapointed in himself.**

 **Ususally Vegeta wasn't acting so harsh since after all this harsh experiences he treated the boy with at least some respect but the year was almost up and despite Gohans significant rise in power he was still no super saiyan.**

 **Vegeta knew that he had to push the boy as hard as he could, he would rather Gohan hate him and ascend than adore him and fail all of them.**

 **He wouldn't admit it to anyone not even Bulma but he cared for the boy, the kid was the only warrior alive that reminded him what he was fighting for, they were the last beings with saiyan blood in the entire universe..**

 **Making up his mind Vegeta decided to push Gohan to the extreme.**

 **"Bah! Stupid weakling! " Barked the Saiyan Prince.**

 **"Are you even Kakarot's son? I Am beginning to think that your mother made you with a pathetic earthling! "**

 **Gohan eyes went wide with shock then rage overcame him as his hidden power began to rise to the surface.**

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yelled the young saiyan his pupils white and his teeth gritt Vegeta had overdone it and had said something that the boy would not tolerate.**

 **However the prince decided to give one final push hoping to trigger the transformation that way.**

 **"Oh you also got a hearing problem you earthling bastard?"**

 **Gohan yelled to the Heavens his aura increaing at least three times, but his tattered body wasn't in condition to fuel the huge boost and he fell down losing consciousness as he often did.**

 **Dissapointed Vegeta went to the boy wordlessly and lifted him up making his way back to the chamber entrance where he could rest.**

 **{Maybe half saiyans cannot transform...} Thought the prince bitterly, it made no sense! Gohan was stronger than he or Kakarot had been when they transformed and yet the boy couldn't unlock the transformation.**

 **Outside the time chamber the z Gang were all meditating as they waited for the resullts of the two saiyans training.**

 **"This is just crazy! " Exclaimed the bald monk frustrated.**

 **"Vegeta will turn Gohan to a bloodthirsty monster at best!"**

 **Piccolo was the most frustrated with this situation but tried to show nothing.**

 **"Unless Gohan transforms we can all just kiss the Earth good bye Krillin." Calmly stated the namekian warrior.**

 **Everyone was tense but they tried to continue their meditation and hope.**

 **Suddenly everyone sensed something and turned around, there they saw the two saiyans emerge, Gohan was fifteen at this point his hair went down to his back he was muscular and quite tall but still had his childhood appearance.**

 **Vegeta had not changed at all.**

 **Everyone approached the two warriors and Piccolo was the first to speak**

 **"Well did you made it? "**

 **"No i didnt..." said the young boy his head hang low.**

 **"What will we do now? " said the short monk.**

 **Yamcha had also let his hair grow and had a loose ponytail he looked exactly as he had in the last tournament he had joined all those years ago.**

 **Yamcha: {I Dont think there is anything left to do...}**

 **"Maybe i can help!" Exclaimed an unkown voice.**

 **Everyone turned around alarmed only to see a small imp with pink dark skin and a white beard the being was no bigger than Chiatzu in terms of height though less muscular.**

 **"What in the blazes are you? " Asked the prince irritated.**

 **"My name prince Vegeta... is Hoi and i came here to save your planet from the two threats that it is due to face at the same time." Said the cunning imp.**

 **"Hah! Like a twerp like you could ever beat the androids!" Laughed the saiyan.**

 **"The androids are but one of the two threats and if you value your planet Vegeta you will watch your tone with me." Said the wizard smirking.**

 **Faster than even Piccolo could follow Vegeta had closed the distance with the imp and had grabbed it by the throat amused in the audacity of this tiny pathetic creature.**

 **"And if you value your life you disgusting piece of shit you will mind your tongue or i wont think too much on it before i rip it off and shove it down your throat!"**

 **No one made a move as they didn't want to face the prince right there and now.**

 **The creature tried to nod gagging and gasping for air as vegeta's strong fingers held his throat tight.**

 **"I think you made your point Vegeta..." Calmly said Piccolo the prince looked at him and at the Namek's nod let the imp fall down free of his grasp.**

 **"Now..." said Piccolo with an emotionless mask as his face "Start talking...Hoi."**

 **Hoi dusted himself off and gave them an almost kind smile as he began explaining the story of the Konats and the two heroes that saved them all from the evil Hirudegarn.**

 **According to Hoi Tapion had met his end some years ago and now the young Minosa was the last Konatsian that could save the planet from destruction.**

 **Hoi explained that the upper part of the demon Hirudegarn was loose and would attack the city tonight, the demon emmited a strange mist that covered any light from reaching the planet.**

 **TAC,TAC,TAC.**

 **An ancient Figure emerged from the entrance of the lookout his staff no longer a symbol but a help in his tired old legs, the guardian of earth was always old but now after the trauma of all these years he looked nothing like before... Time had not been kind to Kami and he was growing far older by the day.**

 **Kami was the only one who was respected by every single person in the group even the arrogant Vegeta.**

 **Over two years ago having grew desperate the saiyan prince had swallowed his pride and had asked Kami to train him.**

 **The noble Guardian had accepted but have gave Vegeta a challenege not of might but of self control, in order to train under him the prince was to first train under every teacher that had trained Son Goku and in a matter of days the prince had done just that , sadly he wasn't allowed to train with King Kai because King Yema had outright refused, something that made the prince furious to no end.**

 **"Listen here Wizard" Began the son of Katas.**

 **"I Do not trust you, although you are skilled at hiding your emotions and thoughts, i sense a deep evil in your soul one that would make Piccolo's father seem like the nicest person on this planet."**

 **"Great guardian i..." Hoi brought his head down , though he seemed sad on the outside he was boiling with rage searching for ways to outsmart this old cat.**

 **{Maybe some false pieces of information can fool this one.} Thought Hoi.**

 **Hoi told them that he was indeed part of the cult that awakened the demon Hirudegarn he told them how he had been manipulated and his soul had been scared from the summoning.**

 **The latter part was true, a price he had to pay for his dark magic, what he didn't tell them was that he was the leader and last of the cult and that he had devised the spell to summon the demon.**

 **If this was fifty years ago Kami would have uncovered the plot and would have been able to banish this demon off the face of the earth but time had stolen much of the guardian's power the only thing he could do now was provide life to the Earth's dragon for some more time.**

 **"And as a way to show you that i am only trying to help your planet , here." He said as he took a small box out from under his robe.**

 **"This box contains the trapped hero Minosha, Tapions brother, i give it to you so that you do with it what you decide." He kneeled in front of Kami and placed the box on his feet as he proceeded to walk towards the edge of the lookout but not before stopping and looking at the small group of warriors.**

 **"Know this protectors of Earth ,if Hirudegarn is left to roam free he will become a threat that even the Androids fail in comparison..."**

 **And with that he jumped of the edge.**

 **The group stood silent everyones mind racing no one said a word until Tien decided to speak up.**

 **"If what that thing said is true, we cannot deal with two problems of this level at the same time...we will die..."**

 **"The triclops is right..." said the saiyan prince he too knew that fighting yet another enemy would mean zero chances of survival.**

 **"I Have an idea." Said the young Gohan earning everyones attention.**

 **"Mister Kami if you summon Shenron and ask him about the information this...Hoi gave us wont he be able to answer?"**

 **"Well that's a great idea Gohan! " said the guardian with a warm smille eager to go through with this plan.**

 **"I Can't beleive, the only thing you inherited from your father was his stupidity!" Barked the prince.**

 **Piccolo was ready to charge at him but Vegetas next sentence froze him in his trucks.**

 **"Are you suggesting we use what could be our last available wish on a question? Even if the wizard is not lying we might need the dragons help to open the box you foolish boy!"**

 **Gohan looked down ashamed at his own ignorance but the wise Kami spoke up and caused the boy and everyone else look at him.**

 **"No Vegeta, Gohan is right,asking Shenron about a wish you are going to make is possible without wasting the wish itself." he said.**

 **Vegeta felt a tingle of regret at that but said nothing as he often did.**

 **Kami took the box in his hands his eyes widening for only a moment, the only ones to notice this was Piccolo and Tien however.**

 **"I Will study this box, meanwhile i have something to suggest, i advise all of you to take at least a turn in the time chamber to be ready for whatever there is to come...**

 **And with that he vanished going towards his throne room Piccolo following behind him.**

 **"Me and the boy have taken our turn and it would be better to keep our turn, the rest of you do what you will..." Said Vegeta as he sat down in a meditating position.**

 **Meditation was not his strong suit but he had come to appreciate its effectiveness.**

 **As it had been decided Tien an Chiatzu would be the first to enter the chamber following Piccolo and Krillin, Yamcha would train alone in there.**

 **The earth's special forces were preparing themselves for the fight of their lives.**

 **"I Never foresaw this..." said a confused Kami.**

 **"What's the matter?" asked his negative part.**

 **"This box it...It contains a seal a powerful and a pure one, i never sensed something so pure... This seal has some connection to the Kais!"**

 **"Should we ask the Kaio then? " Said Piccolo in a gruff tone.**

 **"Not since last time... I Am afraid we are alone in this Piccolo..."**

 **TWO YEARS AGO.**

 **" I CAN NOT GRANT YOU THIS FAVOUR LAD'S SORRY..." SAID THE KING OF THE NORTHEN QUARDANT.**

 **"WHY NOT? HE HAS PROVEN HIMSELF AND HE IS ALLOWED TO ASK OF THIS!" Said Daimaos spawn.**

 **"The androids are considered a planetary threat not a universal one Piccolo, i am not allowed to grant this request please leave."**

 **Three figures have gone to ask the aid of the northen god on that day,one was known as Kami the wise god of Earth,the second was the demon prince of Earth now one of its vital defenders Piccolo and the last was the fifth Saiyan prince Vegeta the last of his line.**

 **"Enough with all the bullshit Kai! " said Vegeta as he stormed over to the Kai.**

 **"These things make Frieza look like a weakling in comparison! And Frieza's clan ruled the universe for almost two millenia!"**

 **The Kai looked at the prince his eyebrows narrowing.**

 **"Goku was alive then Vegeta, i told you that and when he trained here he was dead, the rules of otherworld wont be bend just to save a planet! The results could be catastro-"**

 **King kai was silenced by the sudden explosion of energy as the prince entered his super saiyan state a gloven fist tightened towards the kaio.**

 **"For all your authority you truly are a helpless fool Kai!"**

 **"Tell me this if the androids destroy us in the end who will be left to stop them? Or the next piece of garbage the universe will throw out?"**

 **Vegeta didn't see himself as a righteous hero not at all, yet from all his experiences he knew that peace was a faraway dream more so now.**

 **"The cosmos Vegeta was made by the ancient Kais, it was made in order to create defenders against the demons and make all of existence a peacfull place, the rules are rules do you know how bad it could be to the balance if a dead soul went there?"**

 **"The mortal realm is a challenge to the mortals a trial to heaven not a playground! "**

 **"IT COULD BE WORSE THAN THE KAI'S THEMSELVES INTERFERING!" Yelled the frustrated king.**

 **Vegeta thought of something and he looked at the kai with disgust and anger.**

 **"Tell me something Kai these ancient Kai's, i dont think they died of old age did they?"**

 **King Kai realised he had said more than he wanted to, nevertheless he answered the prince.**

 **"They died fighting an ancient demon who is now banished thanks to them... Enough though, i have granted you time something i now regret, go back to the living realm..."**

 **"One last thing." said the prince, in his super saiyan state he went to the kai and extended his finger at him ready to say something, as the kai got ready to stop him he began speaking.**

 **"When i trained under Kami i learned many things Kai." Began Vegeta a scowl on his face.**

 **"One thing that i learned is that corrupted beings that are banished one day must be put out for good, you know that yet you refuse to help the only group that is probably able to stop this threats, i bet even Kakarot is disgusted at you!" The kai went to call Vegeta something that wouldn't probably be taken as kind words but the prince grabbed his mouth not allowing him to speak.**

 **Piccolo got ready to interfere thinking Vegeta once again took it too far but stopped as the prince released the Kai and said his last words.**

 **"One day...You will need me or us to save the leaving or even this realm and when you need us i will watch evrything you made burn! " With that he reverted and went next to the other's.**

 **"Lets go if this thing won't help us we must find another way."**

 **The other two looked at the Kai but said nothing as they grabbed Kami and vanished leaving a heartbroken king behind.**

 **He wanted to help he just...was not allowed to.**

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

 **Piccolo tightened his fist, he wasn't mad at Vegeta for exterminating any allegiance they had with the Kai no, he was mad because he knew the prince was right.**

 **Kami placed the box on the small wooden table as he began channeling power in order to study it.**

 **After five minutes he had figured it out.**

 **"Piccolo come here."**

 **The younger namekian did just that and went toward the guardian, sometimes he couldn't believe he was working with Kami to save this world but he had no choice.**

 **"This sealed box is a music box, one made of pure Katchin what is considered to be the strongest metal in existance."**

 **Piccolo noded signaling for the god to continue.**

 **"We must get it to play its melody to open it, a song that like the box contains holy power..."**

 **"And i suppose that brute strength won't do..."**

 **"I Am certain of that, you can try but i dont think it will work."**

 **"Are you able to open it Kami?" asked Piccolo looking at him dead in the eyes.**

 **"No lad...not now, my power as guradian has greatly diminished but i will try none the less..."**

 **Kami extended his arm towards the box as he began emmiting a golden glow, at this point he had become a poul of light a shade but a golden one, no features could be seen only a light one brighter than any super saiyan or solar flare ever was.**

 **The box began shaking but it all vanished as kami kneeled his godly power failing him Piccolo went to him and tried getting him up, sensing the guardians disturbance mister Popo too came to his aid.**

 **"I Am sorry Piccolo i can't..Only Shenron can help us with this..." he whispered as Popo helped him to his chambers without uttering a word.**

 **"And you are going to use the dragonballs?" Asked the beautiful captule corporations heir.**

 **"We don't have any other choice..."**

 **"Vegeta im afraid you wont be able to survive all this."**

 **"Bulma we have talked about this a million times i am not going to fail!"**

 **"That is what you always say before you go and have a try at these things and you barely survive each time!"**

 **Vegeta got up angry and got ready to leave but before he left he looked at her with a look that gave her chills up her spine.**

 **"Vegeta i..." But he was gone.**

 **Vegeta was slowly flying towards the look out , he hated all this, half his life he had been Frieza's toy, now he wouldn't spend the rest of it being the Android's.**

 **He landed at the lookout everyone had gathered there, clean and shaved after their day in the room of spirit and time they all waited for Yamcha to come out.**

 **Krillin and Gohan both wore the attire they had been wearing during the fight on namek everyone wore their usual ones and Vegeta wore a special battle armor made by Bulma who had enhanced all three.**

 **"I Am sure you all heard but that Hoi was telling the truth,last night a monster attacked some cities and i went to check it out."**

 **Vegeta looked down his fists clenched as he continued "Its power... Its unreal, i dare say not even the androids combined can put out that much strength...**

 **"Then we are all in agreement." Said Kami as he appeared with the dragonballs at the hands of mister Popo.**

 **They placed them down and next to them Kami placed the music box.**

 **"Let's summon the dragon and sort this out, when Yamcha comes out he can aid us too..."**

 **Everyone gave their silent agreement to the Earth's guardian.**

 **"RISE ETERNAL SHENRON AND GRANT MY REQUEST!" Yelled Kami to the heavens, the sky turned dark as the eternal dragon was summoned after ten long years.**

 **The dragonballs began emmiting a golden glow a form of portal opening in their cyrcle as the snake like dragon began to arise from within them, and in moments the dragon of Earth had been summoned but he was not as they remebered him.**

 **The years that had passed on Kamis shoulder's had taken their toll on Shenron as well, he looked even more ancient now his green hard scales had become grey and his whiskers and beard were as white as snow itself howerver he still was a figure of power and authority.**

 **"He he looks different than before..." said the bold monk in a hushed tone.**

 **"Aye Shenron and i share the same life energy ,as i grow older so does he..." said Kami.**

 **"I Am the eternal dragon why hav-" Shenron noticed Kami among the group and grew silent.**

 **"Greetings guardian of earth! " Boomed his voice with respect , as he continued "How may i aid master Kami? "**

 **Kami laughed warmly at that "No need for all these titles my boy..." He said remebering the day he crafted the dragonballs like it was yesterday.**

 **"Shenron a wizard named Hoi told us that an ancient hero is trapped in this box, is this true?"**

 **The wise dragon looked at the young long haired half saiyan and then at the box, after examining it for some moments he boomed once again.**

 **"Thy information is true, the young Minosha is trapped in this ancient relic, is your wish to know if this is all true? " Asked the ancient Dragon.**

 **"No lad!" Said Kami earning Shenron's attention "If you are able please release him!"**

 **Shenron looked at the box as he closed his mouth and grunted,his dark red eyes began glowing with the magic of the seven dragonballs as a shield appear outside of the box and it began cracking under Shenron's magic.**

 **The shield became mere shards and vanished as the glow in shenrons eyes vanished as well.**

 **The dragon looked tired for the first time in all its existence.**

 **"Your huff , wish has been made , fare well..." said the dragon under strain as he vanished along with the seven orbs wich then once again scattered around the planet.**

 **"Ehm, shouldnt it be open then? " Asked Gohan in confusion.**

 **The box began shaking as a strange melody could be heard , in moments a small boy with an Ocarina appeared in front of them, he also had a sword that looked a bit too big for him,he had pointy ears like a namek a mohawk and blue crystal eyes, he looked at the group of warriors saddened and uttered his first words in quite some millennia.**

 **"Why have you released me? Why would you wish to see this world burn? "**

 **None spoke confused at the boy as a fammiliar figure appeared behind them.**

 **In the shadows Hoi was smirking like the devil that he was!**

 **Hello everyone i am sorry i took this long to update this special is the Wrath of the dragon movie in the way our future heroes expirienced it! :D**

 **Reviews**

 **Answers:**

 **pir84lyf:This one is much longer so i bet you enjoy it :)**

 **Trich:I Am glad you do and we are just in the start of it all :)**

 **dspendragon125 : Thanks this were tough times but here is the update :)**

 **Everyone i had many problems and no internet connection i have now sorted things out mostly the next update will be sooner this is the part one of this special chapter.**

 **I Will be waiting for your reviews on this next time stay tunned peace to all of you! :D**


	10. Chapter 87

**I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO DBZ THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!**

 **No one but Piccolo and Kami had heard and noticed Hoi sneaking in the backround but they all did notice the evil energy coming of from behind them.**

 **Hoi's eyes had changed to a pure chaotic red and a dark blue demonic aura had engulfed his body,an aura that did not belong to him.**

 **Kami tightened his fists summoning his godly power,his entire body instantly changing to pure gold as everyone turned at him abruptly from sensing the positive energy emitting from him.**

 **Before anyone could utter a word the guardian extended his staff towards the necromancer's location and in less than a second Hoi was pulled in front of them by the invisible force of the guardian.**

 **"I Think you have some explaining to do demon!" Said Kami as he focused his entire ki on keeping Hoi at bay."There is a dark secret behind all this and you are going tell us what it is, right now!" continued the old man with authority.**

 **"As you wish..." Said Hoi under strain as he suddenly smirked.**

 **"Devnam karkon Hildegarn olseta... Dabra!"**

 ***Arise from within Hirudegarn in the name of... Dabura!***

 **Suddenly Hoi's skin changed from purple to red as two small horns sprouted out from his head and last his eyes turned to a sickly yellow with two black dots in the center.**

 **He had also grown taller and more mascular than before, his height now was rivaling Gohan's.**

 **Kami was shaking like a leaf as he wispered in pure fear:"Dabura...no..."**

 **With just looking at the guardian Hoi broke the invinsible chains as a red bolt shocked the old namekian who fell down like a rock, feeling the effects Piccolo kneeled suddenly as his ki went berserk.**

 **{This attack...He just attacked our soul...} Thought Piccolo in astonishment, having experienced the same kind of pain back when Garlick Junior had returned.**

 **Minosha suddenly began screaming in pain as his body was being stretched from what seemed to be a blue light.**

 **The light faded and the boy fell down clutching its head.**

 **Vegeta had enough of this, the time to act was now.**

 **He transformed into a super saiyan and launched at Hoi with all his might ,he threw his punch out but with a small twist Hoi dodged it.**

 **"How?!" said Vegeta in shock.**

 **"Get away from my sight!" Boomed a new voice mixed with the magicians as he backhanded Vegeta throwing him off the lookout at hypersonic speeds.**

 **Everyone but the stanned Namekians powered up to their max ready to attack the buffed imp , before they could however, a blue portal appeared in the sky and what came out of it was not from this realm.**

 **A Gigantic being with a bug like beaslty body suddenly was looking at the protectors of the Earth, the red demonic eyes on the skull that he had as a head peering at their very soul.**

 **Hoi extended his hand towards the monster as he began what seemed like energy transfer, the blue light leaving his body and going into the monster as it came out of the hole whole once again after a millenia.**

 **Minosha shakily gotten on his feet as they all watched the beast growling in rage.**

 **Suddenly its tail made its appearance and struck out to the small group that barely dodged it as each of them took the sky,Piccolo having recovered somewhat had grabbed Kami , the tail hit the look out and it instantly cut it in half .**

 **Minosha was being held by Gohan and was looking lost , just looking at the beast whole again made him shake in utter terror but the young knight was not about to give up ,he began playing his haunting song and instantly the beast was frozen in place,Hoi however was not, he extended both of his hands and instantly the entire group was frozen in place.**

 **Before he could make another move a certain pissed of super saiyan had arrived,Vegeta had slammed into the ground beneath Korin's tower his half armor was missing but he had only slight bruises, the prince had been caught off guard a mistake he wouldn't repeat.**

 **Already powered up to his max he launched at Hoi but instead of one Hoi was faced with four look alikes of the prince.**

 **"That pathetic mortal move will not work Vegeta! " Said Hoi as he made a swipe at all the copies at once eyes wide upon seeing that none was the real Vegeta,the prince had changed his position at the last second and had confused the demon , appearing behind him he kicked him in the back of his neck as Hoi rocketed to one of the two floating parts of the sanctum.**

 **"I Think it works just fine." Laughed the prince,Hoi came out of the broken floor looking absolutely livid ,he threw his hand out and a black mist struck the prince.**

 **Vegeta was no longer in the lookout he was on Frieza's ship,on the fatefull day the tyrant annihilated his race,Vegeta saw events he had only heard of. His proud father lashing out at Frieza and paying with his life,Kakarot's father bodly standing against the tyrant and being reduced to dust along with the entire saiyan race and for the first time Vegeta saw his beatiful home being eradicated he could hear every single scream of pain he could hear his mother and his younger brother he could see them all burn alive under Friezas power as the laughter was mixed with the cries of anguish and terror.**

 **For the king of the demon realm making a mortal experience madness was as easy as it was for humans to breathe.**

 **"Now that he is out of the way..." Said Hoi and attacked without finishing stunning all of earth's champions with one hand.**

 **All but Minosha who's holy sword had created a sparkling barrier around him.**

 **He then looked at the group as they began powering up trying to break free, yet they couldn't even move their jaws.**

 **{I will get to the boy after i'm done with them...}**

 **"I See that you wont give up..."Said Hoi annoyed as he drew his right arm back in an attacking position.**

 **"Perhaps the delusion of having the dragonballs is what keeps your willpower running..."**

 **He smirked with malice "Lets change that shall we?!" He yelled as he materialized a spear and threw it at the guardian of earth who under his spell could only watch in shock.**

 **-CRACK!-**

 **He had been the caretaker of the guardians,time alone could not kill him, he had stayed with Kami longer than any other ally and had been taking care of him longer than the other guardians.**

 **Mister Popo had gotten in the way of the spear not pausing for a second to think, he acted on pure instinct and his carpet had allowed him to make it just in time.**

 **Kami couldn't even talk from being stunned, he could only watch as tears came running out from his eyes.**

 **{Popo...no..no...}**

 **Popo turned to look at his master and friend a smile on his face.**

 **"I Made it...Mister Popo is happy..." He said as he coughed , yet no blood came out, for he was not a mortal.**

 **Popo's carpet turned to ash under him as his body hit the ground with a thud,after thousands of years the immortal Genie had been killed by the lord of the demons himself.**

 **"Hah!...Pointless." Exclaimed Hoi as he readied another spear for Kami.**

 **?:"Ultra large spirit ball!" came an uknown voice.**

 **Hoi turned as a gigantic ball of yellow energy came at him , the ball was half the size of the lookout,having been caught of guard the ball reached him and took him with it as it rocketed towards Hirudegarn,the monster was still paralysied since Minosha had not stopped playing for even a second, thinking Hirudegarn the bigger threat.**

 **The attack took the monster with it as it kept going away from the lookout.**

 **Everyone was instantly free of the demonic grasp as they looked at their saviour,Yamcha had his hand still extended clothed in a red blazing aura that everyone recognised as the kaioken.**

 **With a yell he brought his arm down and in the distance the ball followed the gesture and slammed at the earth shaking the very planet with a thunderous explosion.**

 **He fell down tired gasping for air,the kaioken was a very dangerous move and Yamcha had taken it to his own maximum... Ten times his base strength.**

 **Tien an Krillin run over to Yamcha and helped him to his feet.**

 **"Good call man...You saved us. " Said Tien as he looked over to his floating unharmed companion.**

 **"Yeah bro we owe ya one..." Said Krillin smilling.**

 **"I Am just glad i came out when i did...He got the door you guys..The time chamber is no more..."**

 **Vegeta and Gohan were trying to help Kami, the guardian of earth was stuck on Popo's unmoving body and looked like he was consumed by madness, eyes wide he kept on looking his mouth hanging open.**

 **"Get a hold of yourself old fool! " Boomed Piccolo "This has just began! He died to give us a chance! Snap out of it right now and get back in line! " he screamed at the old man.**

 **Kami slowly got up as everyone gathered the spiky haired prince stormed over to the small Minosha,everyone got ready for one of Vegeta's rage outbreaks.**

 **"Okay brat start talking how do we kill that thing?"**

 **The young boy looked at him, his face showing no sign of being intimidated "You can't...Thats why we sealed him..."**

 **Vegeta snarled in anger "Thats impossible there is nothing in this world or the other that is inbeatable. " said Vegeta more like a statement.**

 **"When he caught us you were unnafected...why were you immune to his magic? " Asked Kami trying to sort this out.**

 **"My sword like my musical instrument is forged with ancient magic by one of our oldest priests." said the boy that was much wiser and older than his appearance let on.**

 **No one said a word as they looked at the ground dissapointed, the odds had become even more impossible for them to beat and it had become to wear them down mentaly.**

 **There were however two people in the group that had been taught to never give up,one was the son of earths greatest hero , having hope was the most important thing his father had taught him, the other was the battle hardened saiyan prince.**

 **"There is always a way..." mumbled the young saiyan just loud enough for everyone to hear.**

 **"One thing that i learned from my father was to never give up even when the odds are stuck against you."**

 **Vegeta and piccolo smilled at that but as one eyed the other they turned their head to their opposite direction clearly embarrased.**

 **"Gohan is right." Finally said Vegeta "There must be a way to get rid of that thing!"**

 **"There is one..." Confessed Minosha sadly as everyone looked hopefull once again.**

 **They were all interrupted by a spike in their heads.**

 **Hundreds of people were dying and everyone sensed it , but their life force wasn't instantly vanished more like slowly decreasing, confusion had began to appear on everyone's faces as Kami screamed in terror and disgust.**

 **"It!...Its consuming them! "**

 **"WHAT?!" Yellled Piccolo shocked.**

 **"He is draining their life force slowly and steadily..." He said as he used his godly vision to look at the earth below, instantly he began shaking again.**

 **"No...no..no..no.."**

 **"Well what is it? " asked Vegeta annoyed once again.**

 **"The androids are on their way to Hoi! "**

 **Everyone but Minosha froze at that.**

 **"We are going! NOW! " Yelled Vegeta reverting out of his form to conserve energy but igniting his normal state's aura along with everyone but Kami.**

 **Vegeta hadn't even asked, he had grabbed Minosha and everyone had been commanded to follow him , in this paticular situation no one dissagreed.**

 **They all stopped at Korins tower to get some senzu beans and blasted off towards the location of the demon's ki signature.**

 **In the way Minosha told them all that he could about his backround,how he and his brother had saved their planet from Hirudegarn and had been carrying that burden for an eternity,how the demonic sword and ocarinas had been found and had been enhanced with holy magic.**

 **"There is something i don't understand." said the prince as he was flying in front of everyone else, giving them his back.**

 **"Why didn't you kill the demon with that blade of yours all those years ago?"**

 **"Hirudegarn can only be killed within a mortals body." said Minosha without missing a beat.**

 **"And how can we accomplish that? " asked the halfie.**

 **"By imprisoning him with the ocarina..." he finished sadly.**

 **"You mean that someone has to sacrifise hismelf for it to work?" asked Piccolo.**

 **"Excactly..." Finally said the boy.**

 **They all said nothing as they kept flying in silence, deep in thought.**

 **In Orange city/Hecule City cries of terror were echoing throughout the streets , Hoi was using his telekinisis to deliver the humans to Hirudegarn as the monster was then draining their very soul sending them straight to hell.**

 **"Hahahaha! Yes! Slaughter them all! " screamed the imp in pure joy.**

 **Growing the monster kept doing just that.**

 **Building came down people were either squashed or drained and utter chaos was on every part of the almost destroyed city.**

 **Vegeta used his telepathy to contact Kami in order to learn of the androids excact location for they had no energy they could track.**

 **Kami pointed to the location and they were almost on the outskirt of the city.**

 **Vegeta took a deep breath his mind racing and spoke up.**

 **"We have to split up,we can't afford to fight all of them or we are just as good as dead."**

 **No one said anything and so Vegeta continued.**

 **"Me the namek and the child will handle Hoi and his beast , the five of you will have to hold the androids off for as long as you can."**

 **Instantly Piccolo lashed out.**

 **"Absolutely not! They cant handle them they-"**

 **Vegeta raised his hand making Piccolo stop talking immidiately knowing the prince wasn't finished.**

 **"Hoi is strong but he can be beat, his monster however is on a whole different level , i dare say many times the androids power combined, think about the whole planet namekian and not only your close ones." he said with annoyance at Piccolo's lack of foresight.**

 **They all nodded and got ready to engage their opponents respectively,as they blasted off Picollo looked at Gohan sending him a message with his mind.**

 **{If things get ugly,you all get out of there.} For the first time the determined boy did not reply.**

 **"You are an idiot bro,sorry but it's a fucking fact!"**

 **"Cut it out already 18!"**

 **The twin cyborgs were having a heated debate over 17's latest plans.**

 **"Why do we even care that some -thing- is devouring shit?"**

 **"Cause this thing destroys our playground and if this keep happenin i wont be able to fullfil my dream."**

 **"And that is?" Asked his confused sister.**

 **"To become a park ranger." He said smirking.**

 **Suddenly a boot came crashing on 17 throwing him down through a pair of huge hills and finally ending up in a nearby lake.**

 **18 turned around to see their attacker and barely dodged a small golden ray , the attack only produced a small cut on her left chick.**

 **Tien was still bathed in his kaioken aura and Chiatzu's hand was still extended.**

 **Nearby Yamcha Krillin and Gohan were still hiding behind some rocks with their powerlevel masked, waiting for the right moment to interfere.**

 **17 came out of the water,his clothes were not meant for combat and so he had lost his shirt and only a burned piece of his scarf remaned, a result from Tien's sneak attack.**

 **"You are going to regret this Three-eyes!" said the immortal teenager smilling madly.**

 **18 began laughing pointing at her brother "Oh god hahahaha he kicked your shit!"**

 **Tien tightened his fists as sparks began forming around him, he greet his teeth and the air around him turned thick and deadly , two small bumps appeared on his back as he kept shaking with power.**

 **"Shiyoken!" Yelled the three-eyed crane warrior as two new hands spourted out from his back.**

 **The twins kept looking at the triclops confused as he tightened his four arms and once again greet his teeth then with an odd popping sound they were encoutered by two three eyed assasins one identical to the other.**

 **"Well bald man that's cool and all but what difference is it gonna make alone?"**

 **The two Tiens smilled at seventeen and yelled in unison :"None!"**

 **The male android looked at the triclops utter confusion on his face, suddenly he heard a booming sound from below and as he looked down he saw a massive Kamehameha wave meters away.**

 **"Fuck!" He yelled as he extended both his hands out of instict trying to halt the beam and even tho it shaked him up he stopped it but the beam wasn't released, whoever was attacking kept pouring energy into the blast.**

 **"You are all idiots!" Yelled the amused android,the answer once again came from below in two different voices.**

 **Yamcha &Krillin:"Kaioken times five!"**

 **The beam was suddenly fueled with much more power as it kept growing in size, it had become at least ten times larger ,17 was slowly pushed back but the beam was still stopped from his open palms.**

 **"Are you done?" he yelled starting to become annoyed.**

 **Gohan appeared right at his face, both hands on his forehead as golden energy was held between them begging to be released.**

 **"NOPE!" Exclaimed the half saiyan as he unleashed his fully charged masenko right at his face, the suprise attack caused seventeen to lose his grip on the kamehameha which slammed into him and carried him many miles to the sky where it detonated.**

 **Nearby 18 was fighting both of Tien's copies both in their ten times kaioken as Chiatzu was trying to either paralyze or blast her.**

 **Having no time to power up, all the blonde woman could do was dodge the copies moves , while she had no trouble doing so she couldn't attack due to having to dodge the small white dolls' attacks as well.**

 **The others new that they had to act before seventeen recovered and with a united yell they all charged at the woman ,Yamcha was first and he was in his wolf stance ready to initiate what was probably his oldest move.**

 **As they closed in they all began throwing kicks,punches or jabs each one in his fighting style while Yamcha was using a non-stop barrage of his wolf fang fist.**

 **Against all of them 18 could do nothing and tho she tried she was thrown around like a rag doll wishing for her brother to come to her aid.**

 **Being the weakest in hand to hand combat, Chiatzu was watching everyone's back in case the black haired abomination returned.**

 **Hoi was watching his servant devour humans without pause, enjoying every moment of the feast, as he watched he suddenly heard the all too fammiliar song of the ocarina begin to be played and saw his monster frozing in it's tracks but as he turned around to find the source he saw a blue shimmering light right in front of him.**

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Screamed the prince of the saiyans as he unleased his signature attack on the imp , having no time to act Hoi was caught and swallowed by the blast which exploded immidiately clouding the whole area.**

 **From within the smoke a huge green object came at athe towering demon beast ,the fist of the lost son of Namek.**

 **Piccolo was using his gigantic form deeming it to be very useful in this particular fight and with his foe stuck he procceded to kick the shit out of him.**

 **Dozens of punches came raining down at Hirudegarn but the beast could only growl in frustration as he was being pummeled repeatedly.**

 **Nearby the smoke cleared and Hoi came out of it, half his torso had been vaporised by the blast and his right hand along with it, smoke still coming out yet he was still very much alive.**

 **Vegeta looked at the demonical abomination gauging the situation,Hoi shouldn't be floating right now, he should be bleeding to death yet the demon seemed fine...minus the missing parts.**

 **"Tell me Vegeta." said Hoi casually as his missing parts popped back in place.**

 **"Did you come here hoping to defeat me?" He finished smilling sadistically, looking at the golden warrior.**

 **Vegeta smilled back and tightened his fists: "No...I came to pulverize you until there's nothing left." And with that he charged at Hoi with all his might and drove his fit right at his of hitting him however a hole appeared in the demons stomach resulting in the punch passing through harmlessly.**

 **Without missing a beat, the saiyan warrior pushed energy into his palm producing a golden sword of pure ki , he slashed upwards cutting Hois upper part in half and without giving the demon time he brought his left arm in front of him and started blasting him towards the ground.**

 **Piccolo went to grab the demons neck but the beast became pure smoke and escaped the namekians grasp , as he turned he saw the head of Hirudegarn take shape and its mouth charging an attack, without flinching the son of Katas opened his mouth and fired his own beam.**

 **Energy met fire but the struggle didn't last, while hirudegarn was dozens of times stronger than the green warrior, it couldn't control it's energy due to the paralyzes produced by the magic bindings of the ocarina.**

 **Vegeta was fighting Hoi with all his might but everytime he managed to do significant damage the demons magic would put him back together, slowly tiring the saiyan.**

 **He rokeceted towards the demon and their fists collided once again blowing the ground clean of as a crater was formed .**

 **Inside they were locked in fierce combat, Vegeta punched Hoi square on the jaw breaking it ,he threw his left punch aiming for the demons face again but Hoi grabbed his wrist as his jaw went back into place,this time Hoi punched Vegeta but his fist met a gloved palm and stopped abruptly.**

 **The prince closed his fingers keeping the demon at bay and smilled at him.**

 **"Give up Vegeta, you have no chance!" Said the demon with gritt teeth trying to break free and hold the saiyan at the same time,on the other side Vegeta was doing the ecxact same thing but the two were completely even.**

 **"Hrhrh ,i heard that before imp,not gonna happen." said the saiyan trying to get the upper hand.**

 **Hoi used his magic again catching glimpses of the saiyan's past using the power of the demon lord who kept aiding him.**

 **"Poor Vegeta trying so hard to take that idiot Goku's place!" exclaimed the demon hoping to enrage Vegeta and bait him to lose concentration.**

 **Vegeta's eyes widened but immidiately narrowed dangerously at Hoi, who uppon seeing the look on the saiyan's face felt fear overcome him.**

 **"Did you say GOKU?! HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT NAME TO THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" Yelled the prince as his aura grew three times anger pushed his body and he began to unwilllingly push his genki and mixing it with his ki.**

 **As the saiyan's living energy began fueling his overall battle power his aura began to dance around like the flame of a candle and he broke his trapped hand free grabbing Hoi's arms and began to knee him to the stomach repeatedly with all his might , he was using so much strength that his fingers had digged into the alien's flesh.**

 **"I AM VEGETA THE LAST PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" He said while keeping his attack steady as Hoi tried to keep himself from throwing up.**

 **"AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING ABOUT A DISEASED PROUD SAIYAN WARRIOR IN THIS MANNER!" He yelled as he released Hoi's wrists and grabbed his throat with both his hands Hoi immidiately grabbed Vegetas forearms trying to break free but the saiyan was immovable.**

 **"This..." Whispered Vegeta straining under the ki he began gathering "Is a gift from Kakarot."**

 **A Golden outline of energy became visible over Vegeta as his trained body became even more muscular than before ,the prince was using the same combination of skills that a certain old man had used decades ago to blow up the flames of fire mountain, the same man who had trained him and his long lost rival.**

 **"KAAA...MEEEE...HAAA...MEEE!" chanted the saiyan as blue light appeared hidden within his palms and Hoi's neck. The demon widened his eyes kicking like a trapped rat trying desperately to escape.**

 **"HAAAA!" Yelled the spiky haired warrior as he unleashed the beam which swallowed Hoi immidiately,yet Vegeta didn't let go of the blast, he kept pushing and guiding the beam towards the demons beast of a servant.**

 **"NAMEK MOVE!" Yelled Vegeta trying to warn his allie , Piccolo jumped back and unleashed a mighty bolt of electric energy from his antenna's which paralyzed Hirudegarn and allowed the blast to hit its mark, both demons began to take the full force of the beam but Vegeta kept fuelling it, eager to end this fight there and now.**

 **"MAKOSEN..HA!" yelled the gigantic namek trying to boost Vegeta's attack as both beams fused together blasting the demons apart and carrying on towards the horizon.**

 **Vegeta let the end of the beam go and as it left him so did his super saiyan form and his buffed muscles, reverting him to his normal form and siluette, he ated his last senzu and fell down face first.**

 **Piccolo reverted to his normal size and ate his own bean as his wathced the sky checking for any movement or ki signature, while he nodded at Minosha who had only now stopped playing his ocarina.**

 **Hell...all Hell had broken loose the moment 17 returned, the warriors of Earth fought with everything they had but they were almost out of senzu beans and they were getting desperate.**

 **Gohan was mad at himself, he couldn't use the kaioken like the others, even tho he had tried learning it and he was still no super saiyan, as he got up holding his broken arm he watched the others fighting the monsters save for Chiatzu who was behind him unconcious after a short bout with 18.**

 **Wordlessly the son of Goku drew his right arm back and began charging his father's favourite skill.**

 **The copy of Tien was fighting 18 with Krillin while the real one was locked on a fierce combat with her brother but it had become apparent that the cyborgs were only playing with the defenders just enjoying the excuse of a challenege.**

 **17 suddenly smilled as he punched Tien in the stomach doubling him over ,Yamcha charged the android, powered up to his maximum kaioken and began throwing a barrage of attacks at the younger immortal fighter,using only his right hand he matched every single blow and as the ex-bandit stopped and reverted tired and out of breath he pointed his palm towards him.**

 **"Bye." he said casually and unleashed a photon flash from point black range , Yamcha had died before even realising it.**

 **"Yamcha!" Yelled Krillin and Tien in unison as they both charged at 17 but didn't get far as 18 came in front of them and with a swift swipe of her arm beheaded the copy of Tien,the real Triclops felt no pain but all the precious ki sustaining his copy had faded.**

 **He grabbed the last senzu and ate it hastily as he turned at 18 and grabbed her head with his extra pair of hands while putting his original ones on his head.**

 **"Solar flaire!" Yelled the triclops as he unleashed a blinding light directly at 18 face causing her extreme pain.**

 **17 extended his hand and as he got ready to unleash a finger beam on the unsuspecting triclops he was engulfed by a blue ocean of ki, below trembling from the exhaustion Gohan's hand was still extended tears rolling down his eyes from losing one of his friends.**

 **The teen looked at the boy a frown on his face as he prepared a jab and charged at Gohan ready to pierce his heart.**

 **"Time to join your pops kid!"**

 **-CRACK-**

 **Gohan had closed his eyes expecting the end but as he opened them a whole different level of pain struck him.**

 **The man who had been like a brother to him,his father's best friend had gotten in the way and now a huge hole was on his torso as blood poured out.**

 **"No no, not Krillin."**

 **An aura appeared around the boy but it vanished as quickly as it came , his beaten body couldn't suply any of his usual boosts,all he could do was stand there and sob uncontrollably.**

 **" 'drather *cough* die than let ya down kid." he gritt his teeth as he turned around and smilled at Gohan with all the kindness of a parent but then, the last of his genki leaving him Krillin's eyes rolled back and he fell down lifeless.**

 **Gohan knelled down all the willpower he had leaving him ,in front of him the taller cyborg drew his hand back ready to send Gohan to otherwold at once.**

 **"SHIN!KAIOKEN! TIMEs TEEEN!" Tien appeared in front of the android and planted his knee into his chick with power his body wasn't supposed to possess.**

 **The surprised cyborg rocketed towards the air but froze abruptly and realised he couldn't move ,moving his head with great effort he saw the whole reason,bathed in a faint weak red aura Chiatzu had immobilized him and his sister using some sort of green energy.**

 **His data told him that the move was called the Evil contaiment wave and had the ability to imprison anyone it was used on.**

 **While all this was true, the power difference between Chiatzu and the cyborgs was so vast that all he could do was sustain them for a little while.**

 **The kaioken around Tien had become orange a result of mixing the move with his own life force.**

 **"Gohan get away from here... "He said giving his back to the young man.**

 **"You have to live on and bring peace back to the world kid...You are the only one who can."**

 **Without another word Tien blasted of towards the captured monstocities ,Gohan began crying again as he swalloed his last senzu bean and blasted off , normally he would have tried to protest but he had realised what the two warriors were doing, the moves they were using in unison meant certain death,like all these years ago on Namek the half saiyan flew away without looking back.**

 **Chiatzu died after seconds from a combined eye beam from the cyborgs and as they turned to the triclops he began to hit them repeatedly with his Shin tri-beam, though their impenetrable shields guarded them the force of the Kikoho carried them to the other side of the globe and thus in one great battle the students of the greatest martial arts teachers on Earth died a warriors death...**

 **When Gohan arrived he gaped at what he was seeing, Vegeta and Hoi had grabbed eachothers hands and where trying to break each others defences as their knees collided with shattering force repeatedly.**

 **What had caused his shock however was Hirudegarn who had grabbed Kami with his tail and was draining his ki,upon taking another look though the boy realised that the one being drained was his mentor.**

 **Hirudegarn had drained so much energy out of Piccolo, that it had caused the warrior to age hundreds of years in the spun of seconds.**

 **He fired his masenko without thinking and it burned the beasts tail of but before the piece had touched the ground another one had spurted out ,he also noticed that the beast had changed,his skull shaped head had spouted horns and had changed to mach the rest of his body it had also a new pair of bug like wings.**

 **Angry the beast threw its sharp tail at the boy ready to end his life then and there but to Gohan's horror Piccolo had saved him in the same manner Krillin had just minutes ago.**

 **"Gack! R..Rungh." barely whispered the now old man as he drew his last breath in front of the boy he loved as a son.**

 **Gohan stood there as he suddenly grabbed his head an pulled at his hair yelling with all his might.**

 **Images , moments of his adventures along the peacfull years of his small life with all his friends and all the moments they had stepped up to saved him came flooding in his mind,sadly all he had done was fail them every single time, but no more.**

 **Gohan began yelling to the heavens as he tightened his fists so hard he drew blood.**

 **Behind him his furry turned shape, his saiyan heritage along with his hidden power rising to the surface in the form of a raging Oozaru.**

 **As his pupils became white givin him a fierce look, the half alien screamed to the heavens, the roar of the great ape being heard along his scream of rigteous fury and with an explosion of power a fammiliar golden glow enevelopd him.**

 **The son of Son Goku had become a super saiyan.**

 **Gohan looked at the beast his eyes were still white he was lost in his maddening rage.**

 **"Piccolo..." he whispered as he began shaking.**

 **"PICCOLOOOO!" he yelled as he rocketed towards the demon like a rocket.**

 **Using his ki like he did on his bastard of an uncle years ago, he charged his entire body with energy and the outline of the special beam cannon appeared around him as he threw hismelf at Hirudegarn trying to impale him , the beast had tightened its fists trying to harden its muscles but slowly the beam was driiling its stomach.**

 **Vegeta managaed to blast Hoi away and had went towards the fallen Minosha, Hoi had taken the boy's life.**

 **The kid had tried sealing the demon inside his body using his ocarina, Hoi however had destroyed it along with the child and its last words still haunted the saiyan royalty.**

 **"THE BLADE CHOOSES ITS WIELDER VEGETA , TO CARRY IT IS TO LET GO OF SELFLESSNESS ...AND PRIDE."**

 **For Vegeta this meant doing something worse than dying, yet in his desperation he had no other choice , they had all been told about the instruments the boy carried ,items made of dark magic and enhanced with holy power , they could either aid someone or corrupt them from within.**

 **Vegeta closed his eyes trying to calm himself and grabbed the weapon with his right hand, instantly he felt a weight overcome him,he had trained under gravity that would have squashed even Frieza like a bug, yet try as he might he couldn't move ,suddenly dark thoughts entered his mind he heard voices in his head voices he didnt know .**

 **One offered him power byond imagination, the strength to destroy the andoids with a simple wave of his hand ,the other offered him the position he had mocked Kakarot to have..that of a saviour.**

 **Inside his mind two figures appeared ,the voices changing as they took shape , one belonged to the man he had always saw as his idol his father a true saiyan warrior the other belonged to the monster who had robbed him of everything.**

 **King Vegeta smilled but it was not the pridefull smille he had always given the prince no it was the smille he gave his opponents before destroying them , and there not even a meter away was the last emperor of space looking sadly and frowning upon Vegeta,who was kneeling from the extreme gravity.**

 **"Rise my son, claim the power of your weapon and together we shall rule over all of existance." said his father his smirk never living his face.**

 **"Do this and you shall become the king of all that ever was! " He said.**

 **Frieza looked disgusted at the choice King Vegeta gave his son and turned to adress the prince.**

 **"You are better than this Vegeta,you have learned to value the life of those weaker than you but to carry the weapon's true power you must be ready to defend it!"**

 **Vegeta was conflicted ,he was no fool, his father offered him what he had desired for longer than half his life while his most hated enemy offered him a position that would make him be nothing more than Kakarot was.**

 **He was conflicted , he wanted to save this world , he could accept that but more than anything he wanted to see his wife the woman who had changed him smille again.**

 **On the outside he was still petrified in his kneeling position his body having reverted against his will.**

 **"Tell me father what do i have to give in return?"**

 **The king smilled at him and told him only one single word.**

 **"Everything!"**

 **He knew what he meant, to become like he used to be a warrior driven by his strength alone uninhibited by any emotion.**

 **Vegeta looked at the ground in shame as he spoke up.**

 **"I Want to save this world...And give my mate the peace she deserves."**

 **He finally admitted.**

 **His father greet his teeth and slowly faded as Frieza smilled warmly unnsetling the prince.**

 **The trial had passed and Vegeta was deemed worthy, before him now stood someone who had spared his life, humiliated him but in truth had saved him.**

 **His rival smilled at Vegeta and extended his hand to help him stand.**

 **He knew that accepting his rival's help was the last one act of redemption, pride rose dark and heavy as Vegeta considered to actually slap the arm away focusing on his wife however he grabbed it.**

 **The image of Goku smilled at the prince with that idiotic grin Vegeta despised and exclaimed.**

 **"Rise Vegeta! and claim your destiny!"**

 **He opened his eyes and he was still on earth , the blade of his sword emmited a strange light and for the first time in a long time Vegeta felt at peace he felt complete , his fatigue had vanished and as he turned he saw Gohan, now a super saiyan blasting Hirudegarn with everything he had.**

 **He wasted no time as he powered up into his super saiyan glory the weapon fueling his power to new heights.**

 **Vegeta felt a weird sensation on his lower half and suddenly found the reason why,the mark of his heritage had regrew and was bathed in the golden light of his race's legend.**

 **Smilling Vegeta charged at the beast just as Gohan was thrown to the ground with extreme force and reverted, his power having diminished to almost nothing . Seeing the beast's tail lashing out towards the boy Vegeta back flipped middle flight and positioned himself between the boy and the beast.**

 **Gohan tried to stand fear overcoming him as he saw Vegeta ready to join Krillin and Piccolo, yet nothing like that happened.**

 **Against the raised blade that Vegeta was holding the tip of the tail touched the weapon and was slashed in half as the beast roared in agony.**

 **Vegeta looked and saw Hoi on the top of Hirudegarn's head , the necromancer had apparently merged with the beast and was readying some sort of attack.**

 **"AAPOCALYPSEE!" Yelled Hoi his voice having changed completely as the demon lord inside him unleashed his full power on the two saiyans.**

 **The attack closed the distance in less than a second as Vegeta attacked it with his blade causing a massive explosion of dark and holy ki to erupt , the wind pushed Gohan away as he kept screaming the prince's name fearing for his ally more than himself.**

 **The dust settled and Hoi looked at Vegeta who was bruised and bloodied but still very much alive , the weapon had once again saved his life.**

 **The lord of the saiyans noticed that this time the beast's tail had not grown back and realised that by fusing with Hoi,Hirudegarn had become even more poweerful but was also vulnerable.**

 **"I ADMIRE YOUR ABILITY TO STAND UP AFTER THAT!"** **boomed the lord of the dark realm.**

 **Vegeta raised his weapon with both hands as he began pouring all of his ki into it, a small ball of blue energy pulshing at the tip sparks dancing around the entire sword , he brought the weapon down aiming at Hoi and with a smirk he boomed: "AND I ADMIRE YOUR ABILITY TO DIE! FINAL SHINE ATTAAACK!"**

 **Light blue energy unleashed from the weapon and came pouring down at the demon,Hoi raised a thick barrier of pure purple energy around him and his slave.**

 **As Vegeta's attack reached them the barrier was shattered like glass and engulfed master and beast as they too began fading in the light, the chosen warrior kept his attack going as he watched and felt the demons disigengrate under his power.**

 **With a final yell the prince let go of the attack and fell down exhausted gasping for air.**

 **Hoi and Hirudegarn were no more but as he smilled a fammiliar voice entered his mind.**

 **{Enjoy your short victory prince,we shall meet again.} said the voice of Dabura in his head.**

 **{I Will be waiting.} said the prince back and with his sword over his shoulder began walking towards the small Gohan, they would save this world, they had to!**

 **Hello my dear readers! I Am sorry for taking this long to update but i have been EXTREMELY busy T.T**

 **I Am sure many have questions/speculations on this chapter and i am looking forward to them all.**

 **I Will try to update sooner next time!**

 **Now to reviews!:**

 **Trich : I Am glad you did XD had this idea for a long time and want to explore it to its full potential!**

 **pir84lyf : Yeah, by the way as the story continues i will change the icon to suit the chapter that we are in.**

 **Thanks all who read this it means a lot to me guys :D**

 **PEACE TO ALL, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Well whatever you say you are right, sorry but i have been busy i hope you guys keep reading T.T**

 **We are back to our regular time the special is over :)**

 **Everyone was down covering themselves the explosion had been devastating , the first to rise was Piccolo as he searched around for the two battle addicts.**

 **{Geez, are they training or trying to kill eachother...} Thought Krillin slowly rising as well.**

 **The smoke began clearing and they looked on to see Vegeta trembling from rage.**

 **The future prince had barely survived Goku's attack as he had drew his sword in the last second which absorbed the blast of positive ki from Goku , yet if he hadn't he was sure he would be missing half his body now.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOT?!" Yelled the saiyan prince in rage, sweat coming down from his temple.**

 **"Hey come on Vegeta! That was my last ditch effort to do any damage on you." Said the Earth raised saiyan apologetically as he stumbled to stand , the attack had took all of his energy.**

 **"I Swear to god Kakarot if i didn't your help i'd kill you on the spot!" Barked the prince as he reverted from his transformed state and sat down.**

 **{Brat gather the others and get over here already.} Said the prince of the saiyans as in mere moments the entire group was together.**

 **{Goku is exhausted and yet Vegeta seems fine...Such stamina...} Thought Tien to himself.**

 **"Now all of you listen and listen well because i will only say this once."**

 **Everyone looked at the prince even his hot headed counterpart and that was his sign to begin talking.**

 **"In three Years on the morning of May twelve at ten Am. a destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of south city and when they do they will begin going on a killing spree."**

 **No one said anything waiting to get more information from the prince**

 **"Each of them dwarves even me in power and as you imagine all of you."**

 **The younger Vegeta turned around smilling at his future counterpart and crossed his arms.**

 **"Oh and let me guess my prideless future counterpart came here seeking help."**

 **Mirai smilled cockily and looked at his past self.**

 **"Yeah that last part is true but i need help from Kakarot, you on the other hand are not even close to becoming a super saiyan and if you dont watch your tongue you won't have a chance to become one."**

 **Vegeta trembled in anger but he knew that against himself as a super saiyan he stood no chance.**

 **Trying to change the subgect Goku spoke up.**

 **"So whats the deal with those two are they aliens?" he said looking at Mirai.**

 **"No they are a pair of robots one is a young boy with black hair and the other is a blonde girl."**

 **Everyone looked at eachother dumbounded but said nothing.**

 **"What i am about to say can be avoided but that really depends on you." Said Mirai looking at the group.**

 **"When the androids attacked they began exterminating the humans, as you imagine we tried to stop them ,me along with all of you but Kakarot fought them but we failed-"**

 **"Why didn't i fight?!" asked Goku surprised.**

 **"You never made it to the battle, you died from heart failure a year before it." said Vegeta not missing a beat.**

 **"Seriously?!, Oh man i wanted to fight these things." said Goku in frustration.**

 **Everyone looked at Goku eyes widening he was after all their strongest warrior and more than that a very good friend.**

 **"I dont wanna die like that...Man that sucks!" Said Goku tightening his fists.**

 **Even though Goku was different than any saiyan had ever been he had the same idea as the most proud warriors had death was only acceptable on the battlefield.**

 **"Hah! I expected no less, don't worry Kakarot some years after you died the cure for you heart virus was created so you aren't gonna miss this fight." Said Vegeta smilling at his rival who smilled back in his classic son grin.**

 **"Wow cool!" He said hes composure changing completely as he smilled even more making Vegeta kinda angry.**

 **"So what happened to us?" Asked the wise Namekian.**

 **"After the first time we all trained for years and kept fighting but we failed each time then twelve years after Kakarot had died we fought a wizard named Hoi who had come to earth to restore his demonic slave, while me and Piccolo fought the wizard and his demon the rest of you fought the androids to buy us time, in the end Tien saved Gohan who came and helped us defeat the wizard but Picollo didn't make it out alive... He too sacrificed hismelf to save Kakarot's son."**

 **He finished as everyone looked down in dissapointment mostly Gohan who held himself responsible for the death of two of his friends but as he looked down Piccolo grabbed his shoulder smilling at his young pupil who didn't smille back.**

 **{Better not tell them about that Dabura Guy yet...} Thought Vegeta wisely , it was too soon and their main enemy were the androids.**

 **"Man that sucks." said Goku sadly "So its just you and Gohan then?"**

 **At that Vegeta tighted his fist in anger as he looked down ashamed of hismelf.**

 **"No... we kept fighting for years but a couple of weeks ago they got him , your son saved my life Kakarot but i couldn't save his..."**

 **Gohan looked at Vegeta who was shaking from anger , in the prince's mind he had lost that day someone he considered a son.**

 **Trying to cool his anger he spoke up again ," I came here because i know that if i saved Kakarot's life i can change History , this time when the androids come we will be ready and i will stay to fight with you and when we are done i will return to my own time to restore it!"**

 **Everyone nodded at that.**

 **"These..things... where created by a scientist from the red ribbon army the same army Kakarot destroyed years ago, they are not living things so we can't sense their energy which is endless..."**

 **The group fell silent for some moments each one thinking various senarios of the coming battle.**

 **"Man...red ribbon after all these years..."**

 **"Figures you would let someone survive that shouldn't..." said Present Vegeta codly.**

 **"Seriously are you making a hoby of that Kakarot?"**

 **Goku looked down but said nothing he was a fighter not a killer.**

 **After some time Krillin asked Goku how he had survived the explosion of Namek and everyone listened curious as well. Then when everything was said and done they all began going their seperate ways, the three humans wanted to train alone but Vegeta was against it, he knew that they all had to train together for this.**

 **Bulma offered Vegeta her place to stay but he declined saying that if he did he and his counterpart would some day reduce it to ruble, he thanked her all the same and accepted Kakarot's offer to stay NEAR his house he had survived on empty planets he could manage a few years in the wild.**

 **"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Yelled the beast that was Goku's wife.**

 **"Oh come on Chi-chi , we will need help to beat these androids and Gohan plays a vital role in the fight"**

 **"MY BOY HAS NO PLACE IN BATTLEFIELDS, END OF DISCUSSION!"**

 **Vegeta tightened his fists as he stormed over to enter the house but Piccolo grabbed him sweating in fear.**

 **"No Vegeta think about what you are planning to do!"**

 **"For fuck's sake Namek let go of me!" Vegeta threw Piccolo of him and entered the house he told Kakarot's woman everything including her sons death which forced Chi-chi to accept immidiately.**

 **And so the long years of training began.**

 **"Oh come on 'Geta why not? " protested the kind hearted saiyan in a childish manner.**

 **"I Told you Kakarot i am not training with you!"**

 **"But you came back just for that!"**

 **"No i did not , i came here to make sure you survived i never said anything about training with you."**

 **"But why are you training with all the others?"**

 **"I Am not trainign with them you clown i am training them!" He pointed his finger at Goku his face dead serious." Listen here Kakarot whatever you may think once all this is over im taking my chance at destroying you are we clear?"**

 **Goku sighed in frustration as he began flying towards the other Z fighters perhaps together they could offer him some decent competition.**

 **Although he had changed Vegeta still held Kakarot responsible for shattering his pride on many occasions and he would one day have his vengeance.**

 **"Piccolo come over here for a second!"**

 **Wordesly the Namek did just that .**

 **As everyone but the two gathered they all got their instructions and began sparring with with eachother.**

 **Goku was sparing with his son who although was getting power faster than any of them still had a long way to go.**

 **"Gohan you are wayy too slow!" said the champion of earth as he backhanded his son throwing him towards the earth , the boy stopped his downfall abruptly and charged at his father with all he had but passed threw an afterimage as he saw a foot coming right at his face , using one of the oldest skills his master had taught him gohan fired a beam directly form his mouth that engulfed his father completely but a strong ki wave threw the blast off. Goku who smilled and spin kicked his son throwing him down rocketing , this time Gohan did not stop he struck the ground like a rocket and staggering got up ready to continue.**

 **"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked the Namek in a hushed tone.**

 **"Well what other choice is there? We will need both of them if we are to have a chance."**

 **"If you say so..." said Piccolo full of concern.**

 **"Kakarot come here for a sec."**

 **Goku turned sweat all over him meanwhie the three humans were going at it in the air above.**

 **"What is it Geets?" asked Goku and immidiately was slapped with power he did not yet posses.**

 **Goku held his head in pain as the prince brought his right fist in front of his face.**

 **"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Yelled the prince of the saiyans.**

 **"Listen Goku-" said the namekian trying to cool of the two warriors as he often did.**

 **"Vegeta wants Gohan to train with our Vegeta in the room of spirit and time..."**

 **"Huh? Really? Well.." Goku scratched the back of his head thinking hard which made Vegeta want to smack him again.**

 **"Well i mean im ok with it but i dont think Chi-chi's gonna let im , besides will Vegeta even accept?"**

 **At that Mirai Vegeta smilled evily making Goku and Piccolo nervous.**

 **"Oh leave that to me..."**

 **Was all he said as he began levitating.**

 **"Tell the boy to gather his stuff and come at the lookout." he said as he blasted off towards capsule corp.**

 **Inside the huge ship the current prince of saiyans was fighting with his innabiltiy to stand, after the incident he had last month he had trained much harder than ever and he was still going at it having rached four hunded times Earth's gravity he wasn't satisfied in the list.**

 **"This is nothing!" Yelled the prince as he levitated in the extreme gravity.**

 **{I AM Vegeta i will not be undone by some clown or the wretches he calls friends.} Screamed the prince Internally as he ignited his aura trying to get control of his heavy body.**

 **The door suddenly opened and closed quickly as Vegeta looked down to see himself smirking.**

 **{You gotta be kidding me.}**

 **No one spoken for some moments as Vegeta looked at himself who had no problem chilling in the same gravity that made him struggle to move, what was worse he too was in his normal state.**

 **"What do you want?" Asked the prince irritated.**

 **"I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."**

 **"I Am not interested leave me be!" Said Vegeta irritated but immidiately fell down dew to the lack of focus.**

 **Mirai sighed as he turned the gravity off.**

 **"Arent you curious?"**

 **Asked Mirai before Vegeta could lash out over him cancelling the gravity.**

 **"About what?" He said as he got up shakily.**

 **"About the fact that Kakarot died from a virus instead of dying to me."**

 **Vegeta looked at his future self and this time he smilled cockily.**

 **"Well seeing how different you are from me you might have made friends with Kakarot in the future and spared him." He said getting ready for an attack that never came.**

 **"It's because i was late, whatever you may think Vegeta you have at least two years before you ascend." Said his future self looking him dead in the eye.**

 **Vegeta tensed at that , to him that meant that Kakarot had a couple of years master the legendary power while he wouldnt even be able to reach it.**

 **"I Am willing to give you the power you are after but i want something in return."**

 **Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at him defiantly "And whats that?"**

 **"I Want you to train Kakarots son for a year."**

 **Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment as he then burst out laughing.**

 **"You really think that i would waste an entire year to train the brat while i lost precious training time and not only that but do you really think that i would train the son of Kakarot?"**

 **"I Figured you were gonna say that..." Said Vegeta looking down then back at the prince.**

 **"What if i told you that there is a place where you can train a years worth for a day?"**

 **"You lie!" said Vegeta more as a statement.**

 **"I Am not , you are free to use it if you also train Gohan or you can keep training and ascend in two years or later , your choice."**

 **Vegeta seethed in anger if he had the power he would anhilite his cocky self in an istant but he didn't.**

 **{What should i do? I Have the chance to become the legendary super saiyan and even faster than i am destined too but train the son of Kakarot? I Can't do that...}**

 **The vein on Vegeta's forehead was ready to burst as he was shaking but finally sighed.**

 **"There must be a catch to this..." he said quietly.**

 **"Only one, the room can be used only twice in your entire life time but if you decline and i advise against it, i have ways of making sure you don't ever get one chance..." He said dead serious.**

 **Just by looking at him Vegeta knew that Mirai was not talking about Violent ways.**

 **"I Will but on one condition..."**

 **{I Knew it...} thought Mirai. "And that is? "**

 **"The brat is to follow everything i say as long as he trains with me."**

 **{Hah figures...He thinks he can change Gohan and reshape him to a point... If only he knew it will be the other way around.} Thought the oldest of the too.**

 **"Deal..." He said and turned to leave. "The brat will be here tommorow at five in the morning."**

 **He said as he turned to leave.**

 **Vegeta heared the door close and put the gravity back on as he resumed his training, fire in his eyes.**

 **Krillin was fighting with Goku as Gohan gasped for air below.**

 **"Come on man i know you, you can do better that that!" Said Goku teasingly.**

 **The monk started gathering energy as he began blasting his friend non-stop but to his dismay Goku raised one hand and started swating every blast like nothing , the monk stopped and suddenly smilled as he rocketed towards Goku with his full speed.**

 **Goku looked at his best friend , to him Krillin was moving slower than a fly but he knew that the bald man had something planned.**

 **Suddenly Krillin erupted in red flames as he became four times stronger than his normal state and caught Goku of guard headbutting him with a lot of force.**

 **While the attack wasn't very effective it did catch Goku by surprise as the monk fused his palms the kaioken never leaving him.**

 **"KAMEHAMEEEEE-"**

 **Goku did a backflip trying to get a hold of his flight as the monk unleasehd his stored power.**

 **"Haaa!"**

 **Throwing one hand out Goku braced himseld but saw that his friend was doing trying to do something with his legs.**

 **"Kaioken times teeen!" Yelled Krillin as the beam in his hands grew larger and slammed against Goku's palm slowly pushing him back then the monk unleasehd a beam from his feet just like goku had mere days ago.**

 **Smilling Goku ignited his aura as his fingers bent grabbing the beam and with a yell he threw it on the oncoming one a thunderous explosion lit the sky as the blasts detonated loudly but from the cloud a white aura appeared as Goku rocketed towards his oldest friend with a fist readied before he could punch him though a smal foot appeared and kicked him directy to the jaw sending him back ,pushing his momentum Gohan charged after Goku with krillin in toe , the saiyan backflipped an charged back and soon began pummeling both of them while they couldnt even catch him finally he threw a kiai at them which rocketed them towards the ground and knocked them unconcious.**

 **"Heh sorry guys good luck next time."**

 **"Hey Piccolo wanna train with me?"**

 **"Not now Goku i am meditating."**

 **"Oh come on are you really that scared?"**

 **Teased the saiyan in hopes of making his friend angry.**

 **"...Go to hell i am meditating.."**

 **"You are no fun.." Said Goku as he went towards Tien and Yamcha hoping they were more eager.**

 **Every z fighter was meditating when the sun went out but Mirai was having a spar with Piccolo while Goku was spendind the night with his wife and son.**

 **"Are you sure this is a good idea Vegeta?"**

 **"Of course i am sure!" Barked the prince as he blocked Piccolos knee with his own.**

 **"If we are to win against these machines we have to make sure the wakest ones are ready that why once we are done we send the three earthling inside."**

 **He fired an energy blast at Piccolo who back handed the attack sending it right back at him ,Vegeta grabbed the blast and rocketed towards Piccolo once he reached him he dodged the pucnh the namekia threw and fired the blast at point black rage , the explosion threw the other warrior down but as he fell he extended his hand and grabbed Vegeta throwing him down as well.**

 **They both got up and sat down ready to call it a day .**

 **"Piccolo in two years , Gohan will be a super saiyan no matter what it takes..."**

 **The wise namek said nothing as he looked at the sky concerned.**

 **Was that really possible?**

 **Well hope you guys keep reading i saw some people favourite this i thank all of you it means the world to me also i made a program and if i am able to keep it up i should be able to have a decent chapter every week .**

 **Reviews:**

 **dragonfox123:Awesome chapter and plot and amazing idea**

 **Answer: Thanks a lot that means a lot to me , be sure to check the other chapters too :)**

 **Thank you all for your support and hope to read from you soon PEACE 3.**

 **(Also ne sure that you will read from me! XD)**


	12. Chapter 10

Hello to all! As it turns out my plan is working and now i am able to udate without delays:) Enjoy!

The sun had just began to rise as the lookout began to come into view , Gohan yawned rather loudly but as he received a death glare from Vegeta he stopped any sound.

The Mirai prince turned to the boy , Gohan was wearing the same armor that he had wore on Namek, his hair were almost reaching his back and he was beaming with energy as he was used to wake up at this hour. The two princes on the other hand had went all night with vigorious training and not a moment of sleep, their attires were damaged and they looked pale, nevertheless they went on towards the lookout.

"Gohan, i want you to give it everything in this." Said Mirai earning the boy's attention.

"In three years you won't just be helping us, you will be one of our strongest fighters."

"Gosh Vegeta, do you really think i can become so powerful?" asked the boy in disbelief.

"It's up to you squirt but i know better than anyone that you can." He said smirking.

Vegeta turned back disgusted at the little conversation the other two were having.

"Why do you bother anyway?" He said cockiness apparent in his voice and bodylanguage.

"In three years i will be the one to crush the machines." He said smilling tauntingly.

"Yeah sure." Smugly replied his future counterpart "Because you can achieve in three years what i havent in twenty , you better start thinking with your head instead of your ego Vegeta." Said the older of the two.

Surprisingly there was no reply.

{No one speaks to me like that...} Snarled the prince inwardly.

{After the androids i will destroy Kakarot and then...He is next.}

Moments later the trio was on the lookout as Kami came out of the entrance of the building.

"Greetings to all." Said the wise guardian smilling.

Gohan bowed politely as Vegeta went over to shake the guardian's hand while the current Vegeta crossed his hands ignoring them all.

Having been informed by Goku about the training the guardian took the three outside of the gravity chamber.

"Now, there are some rules you should be informed about."

Vegeta and Gohan looked at Kami as Mirai folded his hands and awaited.

"One day in this world is a year of your lives inside the time chamber , the deeper you go into the void the worse the graity and the climate will change , never go too far from the entrance or you may end up losing it, and lastly if you spend more than two years inside the door will disapear and you will be lost forever."

Gohan gulped while Vegeta just thought on the information.

"Are there any questions?" Asked the Namekian kindly.

"Yes sir umm , why is there a time limit about the ehm exit?" Asked Gohan curious.

"Well my dear boy, this door existed before the time of the first guardian and that was thousands of years ago..." Kami thought for a bit and after coming up with the best explanation he added : "Some questions are best left unanswered." Vegeta raised a brow at that while Gohan turned white.

Kami slowly opened the wooden door as both warriors began walking towards the inside of the room.

Before the door closed Vegeta send a message to his past self telepathically.

"Remember our agreement , you are to also train Gohan not only yourself."

As the door closed Vegeta got no response and he sustained himself from going inside already to pummel his younger self.

"Well lad how about some tea?" Asked the guardian as he began to walk slowly but steadily.

"Sure." Was all the prince said.

The pair began cheking the room realising that it was the only structure in this sea of nothingless.

Gohan went down from the stairs and immidiately lost his balance upon touching the white floor , the young saiyan had never trained in higher gravity before.

"Tch! Pathetic."Barked Vegeta as he followed after the boy.

"Listen up brat! " Exclaimed Vegeta with authority in front of the young saiyan.

"This plac has the same gravity that planet Vegeta used to have you have two days to get used to it otherwise i'm going to make you wish you have never been born!"

He began levitating as he turned his back to the boy " You are to train here for as long as you can stand, i want you to work on your stamina , inside here you will be my training partner not dead weight!"

He burst his ki and began flying deeper into the abyss eager to check the place out , once he felt the gravity get somewhat challenging he landed powered down to about his half and began training regoriously .

Miles away the young Gohan was throwing pucnhes slowly as he tried to get used to the gravity , the boy had discovered that if he powered up he would be able to move freely but then he wouldn't be making any progress at all, so he had powered down and was training as hard as he could while his mind travelled elsewhere.

{Man why do i have to stay here with this jerk?} he thought to himself, unlike the future Vegeta this one was an evil prick as far as Gohan was concerned but he realised he had to do it. He had to help his friends so that noone else had to die for him ever again.

Three hours went by and while Vegeta was training outside with the instructions of Kami the pair inside had reached days of hard taining.

Kami had given Vegeta weights of thousands of tons and the prince was training at his hardest, he had not become a super saiyan as he felt that he needed to strengthen his normal state.

Vegeta kept training as he suddenly felt something, a dark ki had entered the planet's atmosphere and was closing in fast, if he hadn't known better he would have swore that this was Frieza.

"But thats impo-" Something tickled, a memory that had escaped him resurfaced as he remembered something from long ago.

"How can i be such a fool! " He yelled to himself.

"Kami hurry cancel the weight of me now!"

"But who is that?" asked the trembling guardian in confusion.

"Frieza's brother." Said Vegeta teeth grinding.

The saiyan prince had been healed by the guardian and was flying as fast as he could towards the several sparkling ki's , by his estimation everyone was currently fighting against Cooler and his minions.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Yelled Vegeta in frustration as he kept flying to the energy source , to make matters wose the prince although healed hadn't slept for days and felt like he could pass out at any given moment.

Yamcha was locked in a fierce combat with Doore and although they were about evenly matched the alien had much more rough strength than the scarred bandit.

"Oi earthling im gettin bored! Is this the best ya got?" Asked the towering space soldier.

Yamcha smilled the alien as he drew his hands back.

"Glad you asked!" he said taking a familiar stance.

"Kamehame yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled unleashing a powerful beam from both his hands towards the alien who hastily charged his hands with ki and brought them in front of him in an attempt to cancel the beam , Yamcha's energy met Doore's and a struggle for survival began.

Several yards away Tien had called upon his four arms teqnique and was trading blows with Neiz but every attack met a counter, the two warriors were completely even in terms of power and speed.

Krillin was having trouble with Salza, the alien was clearly stronger than the bold earthling but what the monk lacked in strength he had in experience as he kept getting some good hits on the powerful alien.

On the other hand Goku and Piccolo were being pumelled by Cooler , although Piccolo was sure he could deal with Friezas brother easy at max power he was exhausted and couldn't even acces half of his ki while Goku on his max Kaioken could at best hold the alien off.

Cooler blasted the green fighter sending him crashing through a line of trees as he turned to look at son Goku who was panting from exhaustion.

"Oh whats wrong monkey? " asked the borther of Frieza as he kept dancing around Goku's attacks.

"I Thought you beat my brother with your immense strength but now..." He trailed off.

"Well to tell you the truth , Frieza was much stronger than you." Said Goku cockily.

At that the proud overlord lost it, igniting his aura he charged at Goku with his tightened fist which was glowing with purple energy but as he punched his attack hitted a wall of power meeting with the golden palm of the first super saiyan.

Goku's green eyes looked at Cooler's red ones and suddenly the alien doubled over in pain as Goku's knee met his abdomen.

"You are the same kind of scum that your brother was." said the Earth raised saiyan with venom in his voice , raising his hand he punched cooler square in the face breaking his nose and forcing him to grab his pained bone.

"At least he had some power to follow his boasts." he said coldly looking at Cooler.

To his surprise the alien laughed.

As Vegeta was flying he remebered something odd.

"Wait why am i even worried? Kakarot can handle that thing anyway." He slowed down in order to conserve energy but kept going forward.

{On the other hand the others might not be able to last...} He thought as he kept going , soon he would have reached them anyway.

Yeamcha was panting , he had put a lotof ki into the kamehameha and although he had made the alien exhaust himself he knew he stood no chance as he was now.

Doore looked at his bleeding palms as he snarled in anger.

"You earthling little shit! I Am going to break your fucking skull!" Barked the alien as he charged at him.

Yamcha brought both hands in front of his face as his fingers opened in a claw like fashion ready to tear his opponent.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yelled the ex-bandit as he unleashed a storm of blows at Doore who even though effortesly mathced every blow.

Bringing his hands back for the finish he ignited his double kaioken and his hands met Doore's stomach with the force of a raiging bull.

-CRACK-

The alien's belly was completely deformed a he heard the howling of a wolf pierce his soul and his eyes rolled back , slowly he began falling down lifeless.

"Fuck yeah! Screammed Yamcha ecstatic as he punched the air , but as he reverted his kaioken he coughed in pain and followed the defeated warrior against his will.

Tien was being pummeled by Neiz repeatedly as he tried deflecting the quick jabs he was receiving, grabbing the aliens long arms and legs his face showing his exhaustion, in turn the alien smilled.

"Ha! You can't attack me like this." At that Tien smilled back at him.

"That's what you think!" A Thin beam of golden ki left Tien's third eye and passed between Neiz's forehead coming out from behind his skull, the alien died on the spot as Tien let go of him and slowly landed down exhausted.

Krillin was tired but he had made quite a number on Salza so far . Salza tighted his left hand as a beam came out and slowy stabilized taking the form of a blade.

"You foolish earhtling, TASTE MY BLADE!" Yelled the alien as he rocketed towards the midget.

Krillin brought his left hand above his head as he created a kienzan in mere seconds and charged at the alien, using the disc as a shield Krilling began fighting the energy sworded warrior as punches met punches and energy sword met disc, finally Krillin changed his position and sliced the energy sworde palm clean of, as the alien screamed in pain, the bold monk ignited his basic kaioken and threw an uncharged kamehameha from his right hand that completely vaporised the alien.

Smilling Krillin canceled the disk and began searching for the others while smilling with pure joy.

Cooler was kneeling before Son Goku broken and beaten , ever since the saiyan had transformed the alien had been unable to touch him.

"I Always give chances to people to change , but to guys like you its pointless..." Quietly said the golden warrior.

Cooler smilled at the saiyan.

"But i can change!"

Summoning his remaining power he jumped back so suddenly that even Goku was caught of guard .

Upon landing he summoned his telekinetic prowess and by mixing it with his ki he produced a thick barrier that engulfed him as he smirked and his desorted voice came out of the sphere.

"As you may know saiyan i am currently in the fourth transformed state my kind's true form, through training however i found a fourth one byond it."

Cooler began gathering energy as his transformation began while the earth trembled under his power.

Vegeta had just arrived and upon noticing what Cooler was about to do he immidiately charged at him so fast that he had even forgot to transform.

"Kakarot hurry you idiotic clown stop him!" Yelled the prince , in the future Cooler had never transformed and he had been able to give Goku a run for his money, the prince was sure that if he did transform now they wouldn't stand a chance.

Goku nodded and together with Vegeta began hitting the barrier with everything he had but the shield kept strong.

Summoning his ever increasing ki the alien threw the saiyan pair of his shield as the energy detonated. Vegeta who was in his normal state suffered much more damage than Goku.

"Stupid apes." Exclaimed the now towering alien with a much deeper voice.

"I Am going to finish Frieza's half-ass made job!" He anounced as a boned mask appeared and covered his mouth.

"Enough bullshit! " Yelled the saiyan prince as he transfromed to a super saiyan and ignited his golden aura.

"Kakarot let's end this together!" He anounced as he charged at Cooler ,Goku following suit.

They began throwing every attack on Cooler and surprisingly they were doing quite well, their fighting styles were so different than the alien had trouble forming up any form of strategy.

Cooler managed to punch Vegeta making feel all of the exhaustion of insomnia and training and for a split second the prince's hair turned black.

{Damn my fucking idiocity.}

{Kakarot can you hear me?}

{Yeah i hear you Geta what's wrong?}

{I Can't acces my full power i am at my limit...} He spat ashamed at himself. {Can you use that move you used on me?}

Goku raised a brow as he remebered what Vegeta meant.

{Yeah i can but i need some time for it to be affective, you have to hold him off.}

{Figures...Just do it!} He screamed telepatically as he powered up to his current maximum.

"Allright freak! Times up!" The alien charged at the prince wordesly and punched Vegeta square in the jaw.

"You weak monkeys! Super saiyans are only a legend!"

That last comment made Vegeta furious.

"We will see about that! " The prince punched Cooler with everything he had cracking the alien's face mask and making him yelp in pain but then as the alien began throwing barrages of attacks at his opponent Vegeta could only try to defend some , every blow was carrying much more force that he could handle.

{I Daresay this lizard is about as strong as Hoi was back then , i wish i had my sword right now.} Thought Vegeta to hismelf.

-POP-

Goku appeared via instant transmission and smirked at Cooler as he unleashed every ounce of ki he had at the emperor.

Vegeta jumped to gain distance but Cooler's tail grabbed the prince by the throat causing the tired saiyan to revert and he then ducked letting the attack pass above him.

"OH NO! Screamed Goku as he putted two hands on his forehead teleporting again directly at his beams path and smacked it with both his hands in a hammer like fashion sending it right back at Cooler.

The alien got up only to see the beam in front of him causing him to let go of the saiyan Prince as he gathered all his energy and pucnhed the blast.

To Coolers misfortune the attack detonated upon impact and he received all of the damage as Vegeta too was thrown off by the explosion barely concious.

Goku began paunting heavily as the golden glow left him and he awaited to see what the attack had done to cooler.

The smoke slowly cleared to show the alien bloodied and broken but very much alive and with ki to spare.

"Ohh man.." said Goku as he tried to stay concious.

"I. WILL. ANIHILATE YOU!" Screamed Cooler as he charged at Goku wih all his remeaining power and threw his punch with all the force he could muster.

Goku brought his hands in forn of him trying to shield himself but regreted it immidiately as upon impact both his arms had been broken.

He began screaming but Cooler's backhand shut him up abruptly.

"The legend of the saiyans ends today! Exclaimed the alien as he immidiately began charging a gigantic ball of energy.

"I AM THE ONE THAT DECIDES WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES! ALL LIVING THINGS ARE MERE PLAYTHINGS TO ME!" Yelled the psychotic alien as he unleashed the ball upon the planet .

Gathering all of his energy as his muscles swelled in a way that Roshi had showed him long ago the warrior from the future unleashed his galick gun trying desperately to save the planet he had come to love.

"EAT A DICK YOU MAD LIZARD!" Barked Vegeta as he unleashed the galick gun which although powerful did not even slow down the attack.

{Come onnnn! I Refuse to die like this! } Thought Vegeta greeting his teeth as he kept pouring the last remants of his ki into the blast.

KAMEHAMEHA!

Three diferent voices were heard as the trio of earthlings unleashed their combined power which upon meeting Vegeta's beam slowed the ball of energy down.

Cooler snarled as he thurst his right hand towards his attack pushing more ki into it.

"YOU WORTHLESS WRETCHES! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR UNDOI-GACK."

Blood , blood was pouring out from his stomach as he looked at the huge hole in disbelief. He slowly turned his head to look at Piccolo who was smirking at him triumphantly his two fingers still pointing out.

"You lowborn how dare you attack me?"

"Get the fuck off our planet!" Replied the namekian warrior as he punched Cooler directly in the jaw breaking the boned mask completely off.

Cooler began shaking as his body reverted against his will unable to sustain his transformed state,now in his normal form he looked worse than ever before. He looked as if he was a standing corpse but his arcosian DNA kept him going .

The ball of energy exploded as its producer lost the power to control it, the resulting shockwave throwing Vegeta and the rest off but Cooler and Piccolo were still in the sky unfazed.

"H- how can you even be here? I Know for a fact that Frieza destroyed Namek."

"Ask him yourself." Replied Piccolo as he charged at Cooler while the alien gritted his teeth in anger.

The two powerhouses began fighting eachother Kick met kick punch met punch as purple and white energy lit the sky.

Cooler still had the more power but he was not up to Piccolo's speed at this point.

Soon it became apparent that the namekian was just dragging this out.

Cooler suddenly managed to grab Piccolos leg with his tail as he then used his hand's to grab the Namekian's .

-ZING!-

One red beam of concentrated energy came out of Piccolo's right eye and penetrated Cooler's skull.

Piccolo threw the dea body in the air and with a quick mouth blast the beam engulfed the dead body and vaporized it .

The lost son of Namek cracked his neck and looked below as he began scanning for his fallen allies.

Merry Christmas to all! I Had some free time so i thought this chapter would be a good idea , Piccolo is my third favourite Character from dbz so i wanted him to gain more time in the spotlight tell me your thoughts :D.

Reviews:

Anonymous:Took so long for this update

So Gohan is gonna get his two years in the chamber now only, to make him a ssj

Though I wonder then how will he even measure up to Goku when he has his chance in the chamber(becoming a full power ssj or maybe even a ssj2 seeing as how he was held back due to making Gohan stronger)

Update soon

Answer: You are completely right im sorry from now on as you see i am trying to update at least once or twice a week also english is not my native language so every chapter takes its time :/

As for your speculation we will just have to see , Gohan went inside because Mirai Vegeta wants him to get to ssj in order to be able to help or at least survive the fight with the androids but will he be able to? Will Goku train with him in the chamber? Will they discover the way to become full power ssj? You will learn in time :)

dspendragon125:Yes I'm loving this story

Answer: Reviews like this make my day! Thank you so much that means a lot to me!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND HOPE TO READ FROM YOU SOON! PEACE! :)


	13. Chapter 11

Hello everyone long time no see!

I Own none of the characters this is a fan based story.

The calm mountainside of Paozu was experiencing an unusual lively afternoon.

"Oh come on man, friends don't act like that. " Pouted the first individual.

The shorter warrior closed his eyes a humongous vain making it's appearance on his forehead , ready to burst.

"For the last time you third class, head injured idiot...WE ARE NOT FIRENDS! " Boomed the voice of the time traveling saiyan as he smacked Goku's head.

"Ow! What's your deal Vegeta? " asked the younger saiyan as his wife kept serving the food wordlessly smiling at the tall namekian who was by far the quietest of the three.

"The deal is that i already told you i'm not training with you!"

"That doesn't make any sense 'Geta..."

"It does Kakarot , i will only train with the others i'm not helping you."

"And i keep asking why?!"

"That's it!" The saiyan prince rose abruptly and grabbed Goku by the colar both warriors looked as if they couldn't stand, patched and bruised yet they were very lively.

Vegeta pushed Goku on the wall the later completely taken aback and too injured to do anything looked at the prince with desbelief as the latter brought his face inches of Goku's and spoke with venom in his voice.

"Listen here fool , i came to this timeline to save my world i kept training for decades i sacrificed my pride just to be able to save two worlds but i will never help someone who has disgraced me even more than the androids! Get stronger , I Don't give a shit about your reasons Kakarot you will get stronger on your own i did, your son did and so will you." And with that he let go of Goku as Piccolo was busy calming Chi-chi down who was armed with her legendary frying pan and was ready to give the prince a piece of her mind.

Goku coughed and looked at Vegeta, he too was angry byond belief.

"I Never get why you act like this..." Said the good hearted saiyan looking at his fellow comrade.

"I Trusted you with my son , hell look how you act and i left my son to train with a version of you who is even more into the darkness than you are , i always tried to help you Vegeta and i respected you but for all that i only get insults or firsts thrown at me."

Piccolo was sweating he hadn't seen that look on Goku's face since he fought him in the budokai and he didn't like it one bit. To make matters worse Goku was right and he knew that he would keep pushing the saiyan prince.

"Pride and denial are two different things Vegeta, when you showed up i was really glad seeing how you turned out to be but now i realise that you are caught in the past... In the end none of us will be bale to stand like this against the androids, keep believing in your pride and ego like our deceased race did!"

Piccolo almost slapped his own face at that sentence and could already see the prince punching Goku, yet the attack never came.

"You are just a lucky idiot Kakarot , you grew up on Earth and didn't even knew you were a saiyan i grew up under Frieza's boot and lost everything i held dear to him,when i gave it my all against him i died like a dog,while you became the first of our race to ascend ,even years after i transformed and tried to take your place as the planet's defender i failed even though i gave it my all."

The saiyan prince turned to leave from the house but he looked back, his gaze piercing Goku.

"I will train with Gohan from now on until i am pleased with our results and to be blant if it weren't for Piccolo i would trust none of you to be ready for the androids."

And with that Vegeta left the room as Goku sat down and started eating without saying a word,Piccolo was deep in thought as he kept drinking water quietly.

Chi-chi unsure of what to say just gave her husband a small kiss on his chick and went to sleep.

Vegeta kept flying towards the lookout deep in thought, in his mind he was right on everything he accused Kakarot of, but a very small part of him regretted it a little , alas the guardian of Earth was the most wise being Vegeta knew and he was the only person on this world the prince wanted to talk to.

TIME CHAMBER.

"Rise up! " yelled the saiyan prince at the fallen halfbreed. Gohan rose bloodied and tired but with stamina to spare, a result of the training with Vegeta.

He rose, looked at the older warrior with determination in his eyes and wordlessly charged at the prince.

Vegeta was pissed at hismelf, neither he nor Kakarot's brat had made any true leap in power yet and by his estimation they only had about six months in the room.

With a loud yell he too charged at the son of his rival not wanting to waste another moment.

"And you came to me for advice?!" Asked the guardian of Earth a little taken aback. He sat in his white throne and eyed the saiyan prince.

"What choice did i have? As far as im concerned everyone else is neither as wise as you nor does he know Kakarot as good as you do."

"You words adulate me saiyan prince but on your problems with Son Goku only you can help yourself."

The Guardian rose from his chair staff in hand, he carried it more like a symbol rather than a walking stick, he was old but he needed no help walking...yet.

He mentioned for Vegeta to follow him as they began walking to the long hallway into the palace.

"The only thing i can give you Vegeta, is a piece of my mind but you might not enjoy what i'm about to tell you."

Grunting Vegeta crossed his arms and kept pace with Kami. "It's what i came here for so..go for it."

Kami's old eyes never looked back his facial expression serious. He took a deep breath and began: "The problem with you Vegeta is that you are too caught up in the past,Goku never saw you as his lesser not did he mean you any harm ,yes he didn't see you above him either but he always saw you as an equal , the fact that he surpassed you was only a misfortune on your part."

Agitated the royal warrior got ready to respond but Kami raised his hand as if he wasn't done,grunting Vegeta kept quiet.

"I Understand how you feel Vegeta , in your mind the times Goku tried to help you he only insulted your pride further but he never meant to do so,when he spared your life he only did so because he respected you , when Frieza killed you on Namek he gave his all to avenge you and his race, despite what you may think Goku is more troubled than you... Some years ago he didn't even knew he was a saiyan and in his mind you are the last person in the universe who can understand him yet he can't seem to come through to you no matter what he tries..."

As the reached the exit towards the holy garden of the lookout Kami paused smilling as he saw in his mind a small weird-haired monkey tailed brat charging at him.

"The ironic thing is that you are jealous of Goku while he always despised his higher potential."

At that Vegeta looked at Kami in awe , "The old man is loosing it."

"I'm not yet tha old lad hopefully i have quite some decades before i start losing my mind to age." He said as he smiled at Vegeta who mentally slappped himself , the god had looked inside his thoughts and he wasn't thrilled about it.

"As i was saying Goku did indeed see his power as a curse , he never liked having the weight of the world in his hands yet he was forced into this life , the life of a hero." At that Kami came to a halt and he looked at the blu sky and the white cloudes below.

Vegeta too looked bellow deep in thought.

"I Have been the guardian of this world for over four-hundred years , i've seen sickness,war,atrocities i cant even comprehend after all this years and yet in all my time ive never seen a more trustworthy soul than Goku's , he might think that his role is a curse but dew to his good nature fate would have no other way."

Kami grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and looked at him serious .

"You have proven yourself and avenged your race Vegeta you are more than the prince of the saiyans, you are a hero and thats the most important thing to be proud of."

He smiled Gently at him and continued.

"Let me show you something lad." He said as Vegeta felt the old man trying to get inside his mind but not forcefully.

"Be my guest.." Said the prince as he waited.

Slowly a bright golden light circled the outline of Kami's body as the old guardian touched Vegetas head , images strated flowing inside and mixing with the prince's own and he saw everything from the fight with the demon king to the day Goku at last wont the last budokai ever held .

TIME CHAMBER

The punch passed so close he felt the wind after it, yet Vegeta side stepped and forced Gohan's knee as the child kept going under the pressure he put into his attack and fell face first into the white dense flour of the chamber, grunting the boy turned and charged at the prince running as fast as he could. He threw his punch at the senior fighter who pushed Gohan's head down and used him as a prop to jump behind him a smirk on his face as the boy stumbled , annoyed Gohan turned and threw himself at him again this time however he jumped to Vegeta's eye level and started assaulting him whith everything he had.

Still it was becoming apparent that the prince was toying moving his hands at breaknecking speed he was parrying every single blow grunting in amusement.

"Dah,dah,dah,dah,dah." Every hit accompanied gonas onslaught, as the seconds passed Gohan's small fists became a blure and Vegeta found himself a bit cornered instead of powering up to mach the boys speed he decided to end the grin changed into an annoyed look as he pulled his right fist back and threw it at the hybrid.

Dumbfounded though he found himself getting a punch to the jaw instead as his head jerked right from the force of the blow , Gohan's white aura engulfed him as he punched the prince once more the latter giving in under the mix of pressure and surprise, not losing his momentum he jumped aiming his feet at the prince and rocketed at him with such force that his feet buried in Vegeta's gut caushing him to choke an spit against his will his expresion that of pure pain.

With sweat on his head Gohan headbutted Vegeta who got throne over thirty meters down and fell with a thud on the white void.

Struggling to catch his breath Gohan stopped and eyed the prince cautiously.

Vegeta was at a loss , he was ready to knock out the young saiyan as he had grew tired of playing around the boy however had used that against him and had humiliated him , shakily Vegeta raised his head looking at the boy his teeth clenching.

Blood was coming out from the right side of his lips as he looked at Gohan , while the vein on his head was ready to burst.

"That's it boy now youv'e done it!"

His blue aura bursting for a mere moment as he threw himself at Gohan, this time Vegeta was serious,deadly serious the boy charged as well but with a small twist to the left he dodged the kid and kneeled him causing the air to leave his lungs ,not batting an eye he backhanded Gohan and sent him flying ,following suit he rached the boy grabbed him by the hair and punched him square in the face causing some blood to come out.

Repeatedly Vegeta kept punching Gohans face the latter shaking like a rag doll.

"You lowborn scum , how dare you spill my royal blood!" Yellled the prince as he kept punching the child who was trying to mouth anysort of apology to stop the pain yet the coldhearted warrior ignored him and as he looked at the almost unconcious Gohan blasted him at point blank range throwing him below with shattering force caushing him to bounce twice before coming to a stop.

Vegeta looked at the boy and spit ready to turn towards the chambers resting quarters but he was stopped by the humming of an aura.

Turning slowly with pure shock in his face he eyed Gohan whose aura had become so thick it almost hidden his body entirely, The prince could see his face though and he wasn't thrilled about it.

Gohan rose like a corpse shakily with his hands hanging in the sides and suddenly jerked his head to look at Vegeta snarling.

His eyes where completely white.

And when he spoke Vegeta froze.

" I AM GOING TO BREAK YOU." Exclaimed the child in an unnatural voice.

Vegeta gulped.

AAAAAAND HELLO MY DEAREST PEOPLE! I AM BACK AT LONG LAST AND WITH A DECENT CHAPTER I HOPE!

I AM WAITING FOR ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK UNTIL NEXT TIME 3

(By the way if you want me to keep posting powerlevels tell me otherwise i might not bother with it. :) )

Latest reviews:

Guest cast chapter 13 . May 21 :It was a nice story. And sad to see it not finish. But good luck in your any other things you do !

Answer:Thank you very kind of you i just hope you come back here like i did XD.

vinny valentino chapter 13 . Jun 1:Always sad to see a story unfinished. Was shaping up to be a good one. Well if you ever return, I'd suggest looking into a beta reader. Nothing is more difficult then editing your own writing since you wrote it and your probably proud of it, or happy with how it turned out. It's easy for that to cloud your vision, misspellings and incorrect grammar are common.

Was fun while it lasted.

Answer: Thank you very much hopefully i didnt take too long to decide to complete this story and yes grammar is by far my biggest problem and im doing anything i can to avoid as much mistakes and any form of confusion as i can, if it werent for that i would be able to write more chapter more frequently. Sadly getting a beta reader right now is not an option.

Gustafson chapter 13 . Aug 20: Damn... just as stuff was getting good. Oh well. Take care of yourself! Still gonna keep an eye on this just in case.

Answer:Thank you very much i did and now i am better and ready to continue without stopping if you really keep an eye on it then...Long time not talk!

I Added the dates because this brake was an exception until next time guys!

Soon*


	14. Chapter 12

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR REPSECTIVE COMPANIES AND Toriyama-san.

Memories came and mingled with his mind as he focused, his eyes were open yet all he could see were anothers visons he didn't make any remarks until a certain point.

Looking down he saw Piccolo , he was younger his features more wild and he was devasted beaten and bloodied , he could hear Kakarot cheer at himself above not a pleasant sound... And then Vegeta saw it.

"No...NO MORE!" Exclaimed the guardian of Earth as he raised his hand in a choping motion ready to take the demon prince's head, but as he brought down his arm Son Goku budged in interrupting him.

Kami looked at Goku his brows narrowing.

"Get out of my way." He snarled angry.

"No!" Exclaimed the hero of Earth and looked at him dead in the eye.

"First tell me what you are planning to do!"

Kami grunted in annoyance and looked at Goku.

Kami :"Lad..." *Snarl* Everyone eyed them shocked except for the wise turtle hermit who wore a serious expression, "He is still alive!" Yelled the old man clenching his fists.

Kami : "You know the danger he poses!" Goku just looked at Kami his thoughts racing.

Kami : "THIS WORLD WILL NEVER BE SAFE UNTIL HE STOPS BREATHING!" He said barely containing himself from talking Goku.

Kami "Pure evil can never be tamed..."

The old man was tall and proud but the young saiyan stood proud as well looking defiantly at him.

"If he dies you will go with him, there must be another way!" The memories continued and Vegeta saw it all, he saw Kakarot -for once calling- Kami's bluff , he saw him giving the Namekian a senzu bean and saving him and he also saw Kakarot declining the powers of the guardian simply because he would rather fight and enjoy his growth as a fighter than becoming a powerful yet inactive god.

For all his detest at the pure hearted saiyan Vegeta at that particular moment, felt only respect for him .Not only did he decline the powers of a deity which no matter how great would be shattering his pride he also stopped a wise kind hearted man from doing what was a fatal mistake.

-Elsewhere-

The humming from the young warriors aura was the only thing that could be heard in the white void.

The saiyan tensed without realising it. Deep down he knew to keep his defence up against the son of Kakarot especially when the brat was mad.

Suddenly Gohan vanished and appeared right in front of Vegeta throwing his left kick at the prince's face, with only a second to spare Vegeta lifted his arm in a chop like fashion blocking the hit but feeling his arm shaking under the pressure.

"Calm down wretch before i kick your ass to the farthest reaches of this place." Snarled the prince.

"Make me." Remarked the smirking boy as he punched Vegeta with his right hand forcing his head to jerk right.

Clenching his teeth the veteran warrior looked at the boy with his cheek bruised {This is madness , he is a child!} He screamed at his own self as he punched Gohan in the same manner.

Gohan staggered for half a second and with a snarl planted both feet into Vegeta's gut knocking the air out of him , he then punched the prince's jaw and sent him flying -ZIP- appearing behind him Gohan threw both hands down in a hammer like fashion sending Vegeta to crash below.

Inches before touching the white floor of the chamber his blue aura enveloped him as the saiyan prince stopped his decent and rocketed at the child screaming at the top of his lungs.

BAM! He punched the little saiyan square in the jaw sending him into a back-flip and charged at the boy, Gohan stopped himself and procceded to attack Vegeta with both arms and legs. Blow met blow as the prince found himself on the defensive, Gohan's small body was forcing the prince to defend and attack with only one arm in order to keep every blow away but that limitation was overpowering his defences slowly, suddenly he used his other arm to punch Gohan who dodged and blasted away, turning and looking at Gohan irritated the prince followed suit and fired several ki blasts after him, however as the blasts touched Gohans aura they were deflected instantly-several explosions lighting the chamber.

Soon the prince found himself on the defensive once more, even though he parried every attack with his forearms Gohan was relentless, he was attacking blindly but each blow hit much strength behind it and he started to feel the bruises of them as his kept deflecting with squeezed teeth and burning muscles, finally he managed to punch Gohan but as soon as he did the latter backhanded Vegeta and sent him crashing below.

After hitting the ground and bounced twice and laid there frozen in confusion and anger,he was a saiyan, a member of the strongest race in the cosmos, he was also supposed to be the strongest of his race and to his horror the child was besting him, to makes matter worse he was losing to the son of Kakarot.

{Blast that fool and his entire family.}

"I Am dissapointed." Boomed the voice of the six year old boy.

"Time to end this prince charming." Remarked a smirking Gohan as he put both hands into a despicable stance Vegeta recognised all too well.

Vegeta slowly got up as he heard the familliar chanting that followed the technique.

KAAAAAAAA-

"You are even a bigger fool than your father and that's saying a lot.

MEEEEEEEEE-

Vegetas gaze was fixated on Gohan's powering form.

HAAAAAAAAA-

Clenching his teeth he tried to sense the power behind the attack.

MEEEEEEEEEEE-

He closed his fists and started gathering his energy as a single thought crossed his mind.

{IF THAT HIT'S...IM FINISHED!}

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With that final breath the half breed unleashed a blue ocean of ki against the saiyan prince who threw both palms in the air trying to save hismelf.

When the beam met it's target it halted against Vegeta for mere seconds before meeting his palms and forcing itself on him, veins where bulging on his head as Vegeta tried to send the blast back, groaned from the pressure.

Above him Gohan was screaming, his seemingly endless energy fueling the attack.

He heard disorted voices Frieza, Kakarot and others every voice a mockery to his pride,{NO! NOT LIKE THIS.} At that moment Vegeta saw it all , every mocking moment of his life every torture Frieza inflicted upon him, every time he almost succumbed to death. He saw his death at the hands of the tyrant he saw his defeta at the hands of Kakarot and his foolish friends and atlast he saw himself smirking at him , the future version of himself had troubled him more than anything before him and at that moment something snapped inside the prince as his hands gave in and the beam engulfed him.

He heard a scream and it took a moment to realise he was the one screaming , he welcomed the pain the taste of combat he didn't care anymore he didnt care about his future self he didnt care about Kakarot or his brat he didnt care about becoming a super saiyan he didnt care even for his life he gave in to his fury completely.

"GAGHH...WRAAAAHH!" Screamed the prince as his power exploded in a burst of golden light his hair and brows changing instantly to a bright yellow and his eyes to a turquise blue , the force of his aura causing the blast to detonate in a humongus explosion.

Above Gohan's white eyes looked at Vegeta a mixture of shock and anger.

And there he stood , the newest super looked at Gohan, a determined look on his face as his aura kept humming slowly and steadily raising his power.

Gohan yelled and charged at the prince readying his right fist, the gap between them closing in moments aura against aura collided for the briefest of moments.

DACK!

Vegeta planted his fist into Gohans stomach who twisted his face in pure agony , he coughed as his aura burst and he fell down with a loud thud.

Vegeta eyed his palms clenching and unclenching his fists , he fell to his knees exhausted both mentally and physically but he refused to let go of his new form yet.

"So this is the power of a super saiyan..." He hit the white floor with both fists but not a single dent or rip appeared in the magical floor.

"Why is it so damn little?!"

He was frustrated, the form he had achieved had been his life goal but he knew, he knew that both his alter ego and the clown could best him at the moment.

"No. This is my time i will fullfil my destiny and have both of these fools bow before me!"

Gohan opened his eyes, he was in his bed at the chamber's quarters he got up with a startle remebering every detail of his little episode .

He dashed out of the chamber and witnessed the chamber's ever changing climate, he saw ice as far as his vision would allow him to see and inside the ice a golden light emmited a humongous ki. Gohan realised what had happened as his memory began putting the pieces back together, he ignited his white aura and rocketed towards the light.

Vegeta's aura was pushing against the blizzard which turned to water and then vaporized against it , the prince let go of his aura but stayed transformed as he felt the halfling approaching.

As soon as Gohan landed he started apologizing to the prince who turned and slapped the boy with enough force to throw him down butt first.

He turned at Gohan and smirked.

"Enough of this earthly wimpering! I Will make a saiyan out of you." He exclaimed.

{UH. OH} Thought the poor child.

-"So that's what happened back then..." Said the future prince arms crossed looking at the guardian.

Kami nodded in response.

"Once again you have aided me greatly old man...Thank you."

Kami smilled but as he got ready to respond both warriors froze.

They turned at the two rather big ki signatures they felt and looked at the duo behind them.

Both Vegeta and Gohan wore tattered saiyan uniform , Vegeta was unchanged but Gohan looked like a whole other person his hair had reached the end of his back and he wore that unpleaseant look Vegeta always had, like the entire world wasn't good enough for him.

To Mirai, Gohan looked like a miniature Version of Raditz and as he sensed his past selfs ki his eyes warriors had powered up dramatically but Vegetas rise in power was ridiculous he was at least twice as strong as before.

Smirking, Mirai looked at his alter ego :"So... It worked out i guess."

The present prince smirked back : "Hard to tell..."

Mirai narrowed his eyes at his pastself but kept his cool.

"True its hard to tell if anything changed..." He smirked as his past self's smirk left his features.

"What about you squirt? Are you pleased with the results of your training?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta expresionless : "Yes but the transformation still escapes me."

Vegeta looked at the boy , everything about Gohan seemed different and he didn't like it one bit, last time around Gohan had mellowed him but it seemed in this reality it was more of the other way around.

"Anyway... We each have a lot more work to do from now on."

"We? DO NOT ASSUME WE ARE A TEAM NEITHER YOU OR KAKAROT'S IDIOTIC FRIENDS!" Burst the saiyan prince and brought a fist up to his future selfs face.

"As far as i'm concerned the only one with any pride in this group is the child..."

Vegeta struggled to keep himself from lashing out at his cocky weaker self.

He paused and looked at the boy -"Brat i expect you to continue training as i instructed you."

"Yes sir!" Uttered Gohan without missing a beat.

Wordessly past Vegeta rose to the sky and blasted off.

Soon Mirai and Gohan bid farewell to Kami and blasted off towards the son house.

Vegeta looked at the boy and then dead ahead.

"I Am going to be blant with you, what's with the attitude?"

Gohan looked at the prince calm and determined his face never changing.

"Excuse me? " He asked quietly.

"You know what i'm talking about kid, whatever nonsense my past self tried to push inside your brain i trust you can see yourself as a valuable meber of this team", his voice softened a bit as he continued -"You are a warrior Gohan not a soldier and you don't need to act like one."

Gohan paused pondering what Vegeta said to him and smilled a bit cockily.

"I Know...its just that...let's just say i still need to sort some things out, after all only now do i start realising what being a saiyan is all about." He said as he looked forward.

Vegeta grunted and looked at the boy then ahead as they kept flying.

About fifteen minutes later they landed near Goku's house where everyone was training, the enitre team took a brake to welcome the young saiyan back as his father grabbed him in a hug Gohan returning it more restrained.

"So how did it go son?" Asked the pure hearted saiyan with a huge smile on his face.

"Rather well father though i still have a long way to go."

Goku blinked dumbfounded but returned to his cheerful attitude.

"Good , go see your mother, change and come back , we have a lot of training to do!"

Nodding the boy flew to his house.

"Woah he just keeps growing just imagine what he will be like when he grows up." Stated the bald monk.

"He will become a force to be reckoned with!" Said Tien smilling.

"He certainly takes after his old man." Smirked Yamcha earning a smile from Goku.

Seconds after Piccolo folded his arms and looked at Vegeta with a serious expression.

"Okay , what's up with him?" Asked the Namekian.

"Lets just say he is going through a phase, my past self's to blame... We just need to keep a close eye on Gohan." Vegeta paused realising this wasn't reassuring at all and sighed as he continued.

"He probably has affected his viewpoint a bit but it's nothing to worry about, i think it will do good for the kid."

Piccolo grunted still thinking {I Just hope he tried forming his morale not his mind} thought the wise namekian.

Vegeta looked at Goku the two hadn't spoken since the incident and Goku looked at him the prince feeling the tiniest ,minuscule of guilt after the whole ordeal with Kami and Gohan.

"Kakarot listen i...shouldn't have been so stubborn... from now on i will be more... cooperative." He alsmost chocked out.

Goku being Goku smiled at him his classic toothy grin and exclaimed " Sure thing 'Geta!"

Vegeta at that moment felt a bit of grace towards his fellow saiyan but as he looked at his stupid grin he had to resist the urge to pucnch him.

Soon Everyone had gathered together including Gohan.

"So listen up, from now on we need to train on every aspect and i have an idea of a good training schedule." No one said anything so the prince kept talking.

"I Want you three to train with the boy." He said looking at the three humans.

"You need his kind of power to get stronger and he needs your guidance, teach him what you can and be taught as well , i will keep training with Kakarot and Piccolo and once every week the three of you and Gohan seperately will fight two of us , that is to gauge your growth and also we will all do weighted training as well..."

He looked at them as none spoke agreeing silently with the prince.

Soon Piccolo created weighted clothes for everyone but unlike the usual weights every part was enhanced for the training.

-Elsewhere-

As he pulled his gloves on his hand and attached them he looked at the sleeping woman , the females of this planet where an enigma and for the first time in his life he couldn't understand what pulled this one to him.

Realising he was wasting his time with idiotic questions the present prince stormed towrads his training vessel with determination in his eyes.

And several minutes later he was leaving the Earth's atmosphere already tinkering with the gravity chamber, he would return and reclaim his pride against anyone who ever stole it from him. His honor demanded it.

Even though they were using their maximum power none of the three earthlings could touch the half saiyan try as they might but changing between their kaioken state had allowed them to spar with him, the only one who had trouble was Yamcha , he had slacked of and so he wasn't as familiar with the skill as his companions. Gohan had found himself a challenge but he had complete control of them for the moment.

Nearby the three aliens were engaged in fierce combat of their own, both Goku and Piccolo were trying to get past Vegeta's defences to no avail, to Vegeta's surprise Piccolo had increased his power many fold , if this kept up the namek would soon be far byond their normal states.

Vegeta punched Goku who managed to block with both wrists forming an X however the force behind the punch was so great that it sent him skidding below, turning he received the end of Piccolo's boot sending him to a series of backflips.

Kamehameha! -PWOOOH! The familiar sound of the turtle schools signature attack came rocketing at Vegeta just as he had managed to stop himself and threw his right hand at the attack which came to a halt, yet Goku did not quit he kept pouring his ki inside the beam his teeth grinding from his effort.

"Makosen ha!" Yelled the lost son of Namek as he let go of his own energy wave , Vegeta acting immidiately threw out his left hand but immidiately regretted it finding himself sandwiched between the two attacks.

"Goku! DO NOT LET GO! " Yelled the green warrior as his purple aura engulfed him raising his power steadily.

Son Goku gave no response but his white aura became visible too as he pushed more ki into his attack.

Vegeta struggled his muscles burning and his veins becoming visible as he kept pushing his own blue aura to the max and yelled with all his might but even so the attacks kept going.

Grahhh! {Were on Vegeta's name do they find all this energy god damnit!} Thought the prince inwardly.

"ATOMIC BLAST!" He yelled unleashing a double purple energy blast from both hands the beams pushed both blasts for about two meters before all of them exploded simultanously sending ground rocks and dust in every direction and even sending the nearby fighters flying as well.

When everything settled the four warriors searched for their pure blooded alien friends and found them nearby Goku was out cold and his clothes were a torn mess, Piccolo was kneeling purple bruises evreywhere struggling to breath and Vegeta was face first in the dirt drops of blood everywhere and eyes rolled back his whole body a mess.

"And that sums up a full day of training!" Laughed Yamcha , Krillin snickering at the bandit as he grabbed Vegeta while Gohan had gone to his father's aid.

After a full day of rest everyone resumed their training and slowly the days and months past until the fateful encouter was mere days away.

May 8th

The moon was shining brightly as the humanoid beast was looking at it with arms folded,his snout giving him a depressed expression, he heard the tapping of a pair of boots touching down and turned .

"Can't sleep either huh?" boomed the prince's voice.

Piccolo grunted and walked beside the transformed prince while Goku just stood there hands behind his head looking at Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta i never get used to seein you in that form." He said smiling goofily.

Vegeta:" Some saiyan you are Kakarot, this is our original transformation and i make sure to at least test it once a month."

Goku ignored the insult paying it no mind as he often did with his hot headed rival. He saw that form as a reminder of dark times he thanked Kami for dealing with it.

Piccolo turned his senses at the saiyan prince the forms multiplier wasn't even close to that of a super saiyan but still it held quite the powerup.

"You are troubled aren't you? You are not sure we can beat those things." Stated the son of katas.

"Why would i be? Don't get me wrong all of us did our best these last three years but so we did in my world." As he said that Vegeta's mind travelled to the future to his beloved mate and the child he had never seen although there were some time differences he was sure that his wife had given birth to his heir alone in that hellish time...

Without realising it his fists had closed and he had began to tremble from worry.

The kind hearted saiyan as if reading Vegetas mind turned at him and smirked with determination.

"Don' worry, i'm sure Bulma is alright, she is smart Vegeta and can take care of herself for sure."

And at that moment Vegeta felt grace towards Kakarot's hopeful nature. He nodded in agreement and relaxed eyed them both and looked ahead his mind troubled as well.

"What bothers me is that our Vegeta is still nowhere to be found."

Vegeta touched his jaw pondering and smirked : "Oh he will be here that much i can assure."

None spoke looking at the bright moon each one lost in thought for different and familliar reasons.

The prince rose slowly and closed his eyes calming his mind as a faint golden aura eppeared around him , soon he started srinking hair dessapearing and his bones reforming and soon he had reverted to his normal state lastly his tail returned to his waist like a belt.

"Woah! I Thought you couldn't revert as long as the moon was out!" Said Goku in amazement.

"I Thought so as well but the great ape form isn't compatible with our super saiyan form , so i am using that to revert." said Vegeta with indifference as Goku looked with mouth agape nodding rapidly.

"Kakarot there is something i need to ask of you." Goku looked at him confused.

"Sure what's up?" He turned at him and crossed his arms.

"I Need to see the North kai." Goku looked at Vegeta dumbfounded.

"King kai? Sure why not?" He said simply.

"And Piccolo i need you there as well."

"Yeah i figured , you want to ask him something important right?"

Said the Namekian unfolding his arms.

"Yeah but i need you for something else...To restrain me."

Piccolo's eyes widened.

-OTHERWORLD-

KDUM!

The punch of the saiyan prince sent the king of the kais crushing on his house as Vegeta followed suit and looked at the bruised king with malice.

He looked at him with hate and anger as he raised his right hand and formed it into a fist ready to splatter the kai's head across his lone .

A Pair of green hands grabbed the prince into a full nelson keeping him at bay.

"Vegeta! Have you lost your mind?!" Yelled the namekian holding the prince at bay.

Vegeta struggled but didn't even awknowledge the green warrior' his eyes stuck on the small god.

"You fat blue sack of shit! I Am going to . Neck!" Snarled the prince.

King Kai rose his right chick swolen and looked at the prince with desbelief and fury.

"Whatever you may think you barbarian the realm has rules and you will follow them whether you like it or not!"

At that Vegeta lost it. His eyes turned into a turquise blue and his hair flashed as he transformed to a super saiyan while Piccolo started powering upp immediately struggling to keep his hold on the saiyan prince.

Goku appeared before Vegeta through super speed transformed as well and opened both hands protecting his master.

"Cool it Vegeta! You are acting like a maniac!"

"Shut the fuck up Kakarot ,i'm going to annihilate this fool."

His vision going at the kai behind Kakarot who was breathing heavily.

"You sat here all this years and ignored us while we were geeting slaughtered on Earth! I Shit on your rules blue man, you had no right to do any of this for years you ignored us all!"

King kai felt guilt at that statement but he had to keep his composure,he looked back at the royal saiyan in defiance.

"I Am not allowed to send anyone but my students to fight on the mortal realm Vegeta and especially not for a single planet, the threat of the androids is limited to the Earth they do not affect the universe and so i am unable to act."

"The earth is the planet that held the most powerful warriors in the universe you oaf! " Boomed the prince in frustration.

"I Was a fool believing that nothing could be done but now you tell me you could send help and you didn't only to follow your stupid rules."

Summoning all his power his broke free of Piccolos hold and pointed his finger at Earth's mightiest champion.

"He is the reason your son is dead you idiot! , That short fool is the reason Gohan died and those demons still roam my time he and his incompetent alter ego!"

Goku looked down at that trembling with anger but didn't move an inch.

"Even so, you are going too far Vegeta."

"Imbecile!" Yelled the prince snarling and closing his fists his self control reaching it's limits.

"Listen here you mortal freak!" Yelled the kai in anger as everyone froze from the tone of authority in his voice.

"Aside from the fact that you travelled through time ignoring serious universal rules and accusing me of another versions of me doings,do you even realise what you are asking? Do you know what imbalance could be caused from sending deceased souls to the mortal realm? Sending them to places they should not be at? We could cause a catastrophe bigger than the androids could ever be!"

"They are not meant to be outside of otherworld Vegeta!" The prince got ready to scream at the kai again but was found off guard by his next remark.

"Do you even know what would happen if any of them died while being dead?"

Vegeta froze. His eyes widening in all his years pondering these facts he had never thought about that single one.

"They would cease to exist! They would be destroyed for good as if they were never born no otherworld nothing! No memories their essence would be scattered across the universe!"

At that the prince calmed down his aura dying but still holding on to his Super saiyan form, he pointed his finger at the kai and boomed.

"For your good i hope you are telling the truth..."-He tightened his fist-" But mark my words Kai if anything happens to Kakarot's son i am coming for you! And then i will see with my own eyes what happens when a soul dies!" He spat and turned his back to the god.

Goku reverted and turned at the Kai he then looked at Piccolo and they all joined and instantly transmitted back to the mortal realm.

The kai of the north quadrant gulped worried deep in thought as Gregory and Bubbles approached him with a first aid kit.

That night Vegeta took Gohan and went to the other side of the planet to finish their training alone as each of them had been training alone for the last five months.

~ And soon the day that would determine the fate of the planet was upon them ~

-Uknown location-

It looked at them from the shadows hiding it's presence as both of them hadn't seen it yet and uttered a single word with its abnormal voice.

"Rejoice!"

###AND HELLO EVERYONE ! THIS WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER I EVER POSTED SIMPLY BECAUSE I HAD FAMILY TROUBLES MY PC BROKE DOWN (thank god i always have the chapters copys on my usb) I Tried my best and hope you will enjoy see you soon fellows i will be waiting for any reviews :) ###


	15. Chapter 13

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS FAN STORY ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS ARE OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFULL CREATORS.

~May 12~

8:00 AM~

Outside the Son residence the warriors were getting ready.

Goku and Piccolo were wearing their usual clothes but Gohan and Vegeta had changed attire the half-breed was wearing an armor identical to Vegeta's blue spandex one but the saiyan prince wore something else as well.

His wife had made him an armor superior to the current models. It consisted of white spandex and gray gloves boots and chestplate , on his left chestpiece he had the emblem of the royal saiyan family, needles to say Vegeta was ready.

Gohan was itching to fight, his arms crossed over his chest as he walked back and forth endlessly. They had all taken off their weighted clothing and were trying to get used to their normal weight.

Chi-chi hadn't been hard on the boy. She was worried sick about him but his behaviour had pushed her away from her son and she couldn't cope with it. She prayed that it was due to growing up and not due to her husbands bad influencing friends.

Goku waved at her as she returned to their home.

From inside the house the saiyan prince appeared his face serious as he eyed the others, they all nodded in silent agreement and took to the skies.

As they made their way towards the island Goku looked at his only son,the boy was flying a bit faster than them, anxious for what was to come.

"Slow down Gohan." Said the kind hearted saiyan as his son turned his head behind his shoulder to look at him.

"Save your energy for the fight."

Gohan pondered that for a moment "Right." He said and cut some speed but stayed ahead of them.

Piccolo was looking below troubled.

"Three years,for three years we trained just for this moment...But was it enough...?" He said barely audible.

Vegeta was ready to speak but Goku beat him to it.

"Why don't ya ask me again this afternoon?" Said the Z Leader smirking his body aching for the fight that was to come. " I Think we will know by then." He said and turned his head forward again.

Piccolo crossed his arms deep in thought as frustration started enveloping his mind.

"If only we had more time...I Feel like there is so much more i could have done to prepare, i could have gotten faster, i could have gotten stronger!"

Goku's smirk fell at that and he turned his head slightly to look at the namek.

"Don't say that! You did as much as you could Piccolo...We all did."

Vegeta eyed them both and spoke up.

"Having second thoughts will not help namekian,we did what we could we will have to survive our way out of this one."

Ahead Gohan's eyes narrowed from listening to them.

{A true warrior would only feel excitement from this...what's with them?} Thought the boy to himself.

Suddenly seeing the familiar figure of the bold monk the half-human smirked losing his train of thought.

"YO!" He yelled at the monk who turned and smiled.

"Hey kid! Woow! You sure grown!"

At that Vegeta smirked.

"Funny i always think that everytime i see you."

The monk pout and wispered. "Likewise..."

"Huh?" Grunted the prince as the monk smiled stupidly praying that he hadn't been heard.

Goku too flew close to his friend and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy! " Krillin smiled at his best friend. "So ready to go at it with a couple androids today?"

Krillin looked below his face gloom.

"Well i'm more ready than i'm ever gonna be you guys..."He closed his eyes skeptical.

"I Just hope there could be another way..."

The hybrid cut him off " We are here..."

As they reached the island everyone but the future prince looked below dumbfounded.

Goku: " Boy..there's a lot more people here than i thought!"

Krillin: " Yeah...I didn't even know this city existed."

Vegeta grunted irritated. "What did you think? That they would attack an uninhabited area?"

Everyone looked at him feeling a bit silly at that.

Gohan eyed the city and turned to look at his comrades.

"We will have to lure them away from the citys to avoid casualties..."

Everyone but Goku nodded silently.

Goku: {What does casualties mean?}

Krillin's eyes travelled across the entire island.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves you guys...We have to find them first..."

Goku slowly flew ahead followed by the rest:

"Then we better start looking!"

Below on the biggest cliff the island had Yamcha smirked as he looked above.

"I Told you Tien, its the guys,HEY GUYS!" He said waving his arm at everyone.

"Down here!"

Vegeta smirked : {What a fool, as if we can't sense his energy...}

As everyone approached them they realised Bulma was with them and she was holding something...Was that a baby?

Everyone looked confused except Vegeta whose mouth hunging up forming a small 'O' as he stood there frozen unable to believe what he was seeing.

{No, she couldn't...The bandit?!} He thought to himself as millions of thoughts came rushing to his mind, half of them ways to kill the poor earthling.

Goku looked at his oldest friend dumbfounded " Bulma! What in the world are you doing here?" he looked at the small child and smilled "What's with the kid?" He asked curiously pointing his finger weakly.

Bulma smiled at her pure hearted friend. "I Came to watch you fight silly i'm gonna stick around for a bit and then i will go home. As for the kid.." She smiled proudly.

"His name is Trunks! He's my little boy!" Everyone stood there taking them a bit long to register what she had just anounced. Upon doing so their jaws dropped.

"Woah" Mused Goku. He looked at her and Yamcha smilling.

"So you guys finally married?"

Everyone looked at heir long time friends while Vegeta still stood there with his mouth open shaking like a leaf.

"No guys...we broke up quite some time ago..." Said the ex-bandit barely audible as he made his way a bit further from the group looking devestated.

Bulma smiled finding everyones reactions funny except from her ex's.

"The boy's father is actually...Vegeta!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed the Saiyan prince his eyes bulging out of his skull.

Goku fell down from the shock " Waaah Vegeta and Bulma?!" He calmed down and looked at the prince in pure confusion.

"Huh? But...you where with us every day..." Said the hero of earth.

Vegeta was so shocked that he didnt answer.

"Not him. The one from this time." Said Piccolo annoyed at Goku's slow brain.

"HAHA! Vegeta is a daddy! Incredible! who would have thou-.."

SMACK!

The purehearted saiyans whole cranium shook from his rivals smack as he howled.

"Ow! What's you do that for?!" He said pouting.

"Silence clown!"

Mirai looked at his open pals which were trelmbling against his will.

{How the heck can this be happening?..." He turned his attention at the young child that was curiously eyeing everyone. {It's impossible it's too soon...That fool!} He seethed inwardly angry at his past self.

Suddenly though Vegeta came to realise the complete gravity of the situation.

{That's my child...my son...} He thought amazed.

Krillin looked at his beatiful friend shocked.

"Outrageous! Bulma and Vegeta..." {Who would have thought...}

He turned at the sovereign saiyan who was looking at he boy intensly.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"I uh,,i i mean..." Vegeta realised he was stattering and tried composing himself, Bulma's teasing giggles didn't help.

"I Didn't want to affect the timestream with changing events but i screwed up..."

At that everyone turned around alerted looking at the prince in wonder.

Bulma: "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked worried her chilld clinging to her.

"You...you weren't supposed to have a child with me for at least twenty years..."

Everyone froze at that.

Tien uncrossed his arms and looked at the prince worried.

"Is-is that bad?.."

Vegeta looked down perplexed to say the least. "Too soon to tell..."

As everyone fell silent Krillin and Gohan approached the baby finding it the only interesting thing to do for now.

Suddenly Piccolo opened his eyes alarmed.

"Wait a moment Bulma, where the heck is Vegeta?...The,ehm current one?"

The capsule corporation heir pouted at that : "Well i haven't seen him for a year and a half ago so...you tell me."

Piccolo grunted in annoyance as much as he hated it his help was vital against the androids.

{Arrogant idiot...} Thought Mirai angered,he had been waiting for a child for many years and he knew excactly what his younger self thought of the boy.

Goku looked below deep in thought. "Bulma what time is it?" The woman looked at her watch : " 9:30.." Goku's expression became alarmed , " Bulma you need to get out of here now! Both the androids will be here in half an hour."

The stubborn woman simply laughed at that. "Don't worry i just want to see what these things look like and then i'llgo home. " She said. Goku knowing her just gave up, persuading Bulma was simply impossible.

"You are risking both your's and the child's life Bulma." Said Vegeta serious as ever,the woman winked at him " Oh come on! I have you to protect me!"

Vegeta blushed and looked the other way Embarassed.

As the minutes passed by Piccolo ,Vegeta,Gohan and Tien all went to the edge of the cliff checking for any unusual movement, however the city seemed peacfull as always.

"Only twenty minutes to go..." Said Tien looking below. Behind them Goku and Krillin were teasing the baby halfing.

~9:50~

Bulma sat cross-legged her baby in her arms as Goku made goofy expressions to the child which in turn giggled.

Goku turned at his best friend smiling " Come on man, try making him laugh!" He said overjoyed at the infant's reaction.

"K!'" Said Krillin as he came closer to the kid, "Soo...you are new in town or what?" He asked as the child pointed at him and laughed finding his appearance funny.

"Yep... I Crack myself up too kid..." He said a little irritated as Goku and Bulma burst out laughing.

"Quiet!" Voiced both Piccolo and Vegeta at the same time.

"Someone's coming..." Added the namekian.

"Maybe it's them." said the son of Goku.

Soon though the figure became visible.

Yajirobe appeared on his hovercraft.

"Hmph! They're here just as Korin said..."

He approached his friends and jumped out of his hovercraft.

"Yajirobe!" Exclaimed Goku "You came here to help us fight the androids!"

"Not even!" Barked the fat samurai "I Just brought these from Korin!" He said handing the beans over to Goku.

As soon as he did he jumped back on his car.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay and help?" Said Goku a bit sadly.

"If you guys wanna get yourselve's killed thats your bussines,i've done my part. Now i'm outta here." He said as his car turned and blasted off.

Everyone was a bit dumbfounded by the warrior's cowardice but Tien broke the silence.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?..." Everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"It's past ten and still no sighn if those things..."

He said, his eyes never leaving the city,everyone joined in looking below.

"Well why are you all worried?" Said the bandit approachign the group.

He smirked and continued "When they show up we will be able to feel their ki,right?"

Vegetas eyes widened at that, he forgot to tell them.

"But the androids dont-!"

BOOM!

A sudden explosion lit the sky cutting the saiyan prince mid-sentence, everyone looked above and saw a hover craft on fire falling to the sea below.

"Its Yajirobe!" Yelled tha bald dwarf worried.

Piccolo snarled in anger still looking to the location of the blast.

"Everyone! Up there i see the androids!" Everyone looked above and saw three dots but before they had any way to even think about doing anything the beings dived below to the city.

"Did anyone see them?" Asked Krillin looking at all directions alarmed.

Goku clenched his fists. "I-i didn't even sense them."

Vegeta slammed his foot down cracking the stone.

"We can't sense their energy its artificial!" He spat in anger.

"Thats crazy!" Said Yamcha dumbfounded.

"How can we find them if we cant sense them?"

"We will search the old fashioned way." Stated the namek.

"Right-Gohan,go search for Yajirobe, see if he is okay and bring him here Bulma hold on to the beans, guys whoever finds these things signal for us! Dont fight them alone!"

"Spread out! " Yelled the prince as everyone but him dived below.

[Tien stay above and check out your eyes are sharper than ours.] Voiced the saiyan with his mind.

[Roger that.] Answered the triclops and blasted above a faint red light enveloping him as he ingited his pre-kaioken.************( _Explaination in the end)_

Vegeta dived below , he was anxious , he trusted the triclops but he was afraid for his mate's and his son's safety.

"Blast that stubbornness of hers." While everyone searched parts of the city, Vegeta searched frantically everywhere dashing around the town with his energy concealed.

{Where the hell are those hellspanws...Not to mention i could have swore i saw three beings up there! } he cursed internally.

Try as he might though the twins were nowhere to be found.

Piccolo sat in the air his eyes open but he was trying to listen for anything unusual.

Krillin and Goku had reached the center of the city as Goku signaled for him to go left while he went right each one trying to search every corner of the city.

Krillin dived into the streets below while Goku sat atop a tall building checking the streets below as the minutes passed the saiyan grew frustrated.

"I Should have asked Vegeta what they looked like!"

He tried sesning the prince but he couldn't , Vegeta was hiding in the shadown zipping so fast that he had completely concealed his presence.

Nearby three pairs of feet slowly touched the ground and began walking slowly but steadily.

Krillin landed some meters away in a busy looking street making a young teenager lose his balance as he looked at the monk.

{Damn nothing unusual} Thought the monk as he looked at the young man.

"Hey buddy youve seen any unusual characters around here?"

The young man's teeth tattered at that.

"Y-Y-y ye-yeah, you flying dude?!"

"Huh?"Exclaimed Krillin puzzled.

Each warrior tried their best to no avail.

Couple of miles away Gohan grabbed Yajirobe and rocketed towards the mountain where Bulma was at.

"Woah! Slow down kid! Are you trying to kill me?!" Yelled a terrified Yajirobe.

As soon as Gohan reached the mountain he let the samurai down.

"You are welcome." Spat the young saiyan as he grabbed the senzu beans and dived below."

-Elsewhere-

Yamcha was looking everywhere but could find nothing. He started running towards any less populated areas of the city looking everywhere at once trying to keep his guard up.

"Huff , huff , This is nuts i don't even know what i'm looking for here!" He said to no one in particualr as he kept going invisible to the human eye.

Nearby two people were looking at the sky above as the three mysterious figures approached them.

The three figures turned and looked at the humans.

"Woah! Did ya see that? That explosion came out of nowhere." Said the blonde moustached man.

The three approached them slowly and came a little bit too close for comfort.

"Hey...Back off man!" Said the blonde man.

Smilling the pale white figure skullbashed the human crashing his skull immidiately as he fell down lifeless.

The tall tailed android smirked as it pointed it's finger at the other terrified human and a thin energy released from it and penetrated his temple, sending him to the afterlife immidiately.

The third figure just watched as an irritating sound caught his ears the beeping of a car meters away.

"Hey old man move it! I Got places to be!" Yelled the driver in anger the android smiled behind his large white moustache as he approached the car and with a swift move pulled the entire engine out of it.

The man stared in horror at the freak of nature before him.

Letting go of the engine the old man approached tha driver and pulled him out through the roof, then with the tiniest of effort he crushed his throat, his cold eyes looking at the lifeless experssion on the corpses face.

A Woman witnessed the entire ordeal and started screaming in pure terror.

Hearing the scream Yamcha turned and dashed towards the sound soon hiding behind a wall and glanced cautiously. Three bodies and a destroyed car in the middle of the road.

{Oh crap...} Thought the human as he walked slowly.

{I Have to call the others!} He thought as the three figures levitated behind him scanning the human.

"Target identified as Yamcha the bandit." Stated the mechanical voice of adroid 19.

"Excellent he shall be our first victom." Said the old man as the two of the three figures landed behind him.

"What the point though? i Haven't found them yet..."

Turning slowly out of pure instinct Yamcha came face to face with them, not realising immidiately he tried warnign the duo.

"Hey watch out there are a pair of killer robots on the hunt!"

Android twenty smirked at that. "You don't say..." He voiced.

Suddenly Yamcha saw it, the familliar logo of the red ribbor army coloured across the pairs clothes.

"N-no way...-I Found them!" Screamed the man as he saw the android extending his hand toward his face entering hypersonic speed.

Yamcha acted immidiately.

"KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" Yelled the scarred warrior as sparks danced around him and a red thick aura enveloped him , however before he had time to get away a pair of huge powerful arms grabbed him from behind into a bare hug just as the adroid touched his face.

He felt it. His energy his very life force along with his ki was being drained the red aura dying immidately as Yamcha's eyes rolled back and his ki left his body.

As the figure behind the human started cackling he was cut off by a powerful knee to the face that forced him to let go of the man and skid a couple of meters on the ground.

In the air, Tenshinhan stood with his knee still bend from the hit his quintuple kaioken humming around his body.

The first to arrive was Vegeta who had been dashing all around the huge city,the moment he arrived he froze as he saw the giant that Tien had kicked rising. It was a familliar figure to the saiyan prince.

The figure was tall easily taller than even Piccolo , he had two balck horns on his head and a big dark blue bio gem on his head,half his face was purely man made with a red eye-scanner his other half looked like flesh but too odd to be his,his upper half looked like it was organic as well but it looked odd, his organic parts looked faded at best.

{What the hell is this? I Thought we were preapared but even i dont know what we are up against...There where never more than those twins...What the hell is going on?!}

From his chestplate and below he was purely mechanical , a long metal tail resting behind his cane,there was no mistake this abomination was King Kold.

"You can't live! I KIlled you! " Exclaimed Vegeta in awe.

The giant didn't respond he was busy with getting up, then his computer spoke for him.

Damage received , 0.1 Percent nano pathing enabled, damage restored.

Kold eyed Vegeta. His data informing him of every little detail about the alien.

Everyone arrived shortly and sourounded the cyborgs while Gohan gave Yamcha a senzu bean and tried to make him swallow it.

"So you are the androids..." Accused the green warrior as he looked at Dr Gero.

The three figures looked at the warrior clan namek ,eyes widening as they tried to register what he had just said.

"Inconceivable , how did you know we were androids?" Said the mad doctor as his and his companions eyes began beeping and scanning the group.

Piccolo looked at the abomination that had become of King Kold and at the other two.

"Could not tell you at the top of my head." He remarked smriking.

Vegeta was dumbfounded , these weren't the androids! These werent the demons he fought for two decades.

{Maybe the time alterations altered their appearance as well..} Thought the prince struggling for an asnwer.

"Gohan take Yamcha back to Bulma and when he awakes come join us."

Gohan was taken aback at that, he came here to fight not to be an escort.

"What? But father-" Goku cut him off, "Not buts son listen to me."

The boy grinded his teeth but obliged.

The three figures began walking towards the group arrogance apparent.

Everyone tensed ready for combat.

Goku turned to Piccolo and Vegeta whispering : " We can't fight them here..The people will get caught in the crossfire."

Th androids abruptly stopped as doctor Gero smiled.

"Yes indeed it is too crowded in here, i agree. Many people could get in the way , i will see to it that they do not."

As everyone stiffened not sure of what the android meant his eyes turned red fired a pair of beams ,Goku and Tien dodged in the last second having been caught of guard but he didn't stop he kept firing beams all around vaporising half the island in the process.

Righteous fury rose at Son Goku's heart as he charged at the old man pullling his fist back.

"Nooooooo!" Yelled the hero of Earth as he punched the android forcing his head to jerk the other way and stopping his attack while sending his metalic hat off.

Goku had his arm still extended his fist tight growling in anger he could barely contain.

Tien turned back and looked and he cried out in horror , houses buildings people all burning as multiple explosions could be heard from several blocks away. The fire kept consuming more.

"You monster!" Cursed Son Goku seething with hatred as he tightened his fist into a ball.

The android ignored him and bend over to grab his hat, his movements purely mechanical,as he began attaching it he peered at Goku not a single dent on his face.

"I Clearly have the upper inoncence, i acted according to your wishes." He said as he finished adjusting his hat.

"Do you disagree with my methods?" He asked cokily as goku trembled.

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" he growled.

The two other androids smiled at that and spoke in unison.

There are no more people to leave out.

Goku got ready to charge at them any second now as Gero spoke up again.

"Very well,you may lead us to another place of your choosing...Goku."

Goku's mouth opened in shock, as Tien's eyes widened as well.

"How did you know his name was Goku?" Asked the triclops.

"I Know all of you. " He exclaimed looking and calling to each one.

"The saiyan Prince Vegeta , The namekian Piccolo and even you Tenshinhan."

Vegeta scowled at that.

"Oh shut up what do you want a medal?"

The android turned to the prince intrigued.

"And you people what the hell are you all so shocked about? I Told you these things had been monitoring us for years..."

"Ahh so it was you that uncovered my plans."

Vegeta looked at the android defiantly.

"How were you able to do that?" It added.

At that the saiyan prince smirked.

"Guess we will never know.." The android smirked back at him.

Suddenly everyone heard sirens from the fire department and police coming.

"We'll sort this out later, Follow me!" Exclaimed the champion of Earth as he took to the sky everyone, even the androids following him.

{Smart move buddy.} Thought Krillin as he followed behind Tien.

Nearby Yamcha had awakened but was still breathing heavily.

"Come on man we wasted enough time already." Said the son of Goku irritated at his human friend.

"Gohan you don't get it ...these things they they can absorb energy."

At that Gohan unconsciously uncrossed his arms "WHAT?!"

"Yeah.. i felt it when his palm touched my face earlier he sucked the ki out of me..." Said Yamcha still remebering what was arguably the worst experience in his life akin to choking for a normal man.

Gohan looked on lost for words such an ability could turnt around the entire fight as he was lost in thought behind the cacophony of explosions and fire the others were leading the adroids away.

On the otherside of the globe Oolong and Roshi were looking at their TV with glee .

And one and two and four, come on. came the voice of the female trainer from the program.

"Yeah girl keep going huehuehue!" The geezer and the pig were finding the program quite interesting but all of a sudden the program was cut off a reporter appearing on the tv.

Ladies and Gentlemen we interrupt our regular program bringing you important news, mere moments ago the city of Sasebo which is located nine miles southwest of south city on Amenbo Island has almost been completely destroyed. The cause of the destruction is yet uknown but the police and firedepartmen forces are looking at it as we speak

Both men settled down at that looking at the broadcast with gloom expressions.

"Isn't that the location the guys went to? " Asked the old Turtle hermit in thought.

Chiatzu who was cooking turned around and levitated behind the old master.

"Yes...That's the place..." Said the mime worry in his voice.

They looked at the pictures shown on the TV as Roshi remarked:"I Didn't want to believe it but it seems Vegeta was right..."

"Tien..." Said Chiatzu ashamed that he wasn't there aiding his friend.

"I Wouldn't worry about Tien kid , all of those boys can take care of themselves!" Said Roshi with a big smile.

"Wouldn't you say Oolong?" The big smiled back.

" ' Course , they got Goku with them whose preety much ubeatable not to mention that Vegeta from the future seems to know what his doing."

"Yeah i guess you're right." Nodded the little doll-like child.

Roshi looked at the TV his beard and glasses hiding his worried face.

{Come on boys make us proud!} Said the ancient Hermit thinking of his three prodigies.

~Back at the Plot~

Everyone flew with the Androids in tow Goku leading and Everyone else behind him.

They were travelling in super speed having left the island a good deal of miles behind.

On the cliff Gohan had began levitating.

"Yamcha for Kami's sake move already!"

Yamcha got ready to go but the fear prevented him he touched his stomach and looked at Gohan a bit ashamed.

"I Dunno kid-i , i might stay out this time..." Gohan looked at him with desbielief as his eyes narrowed.

"Pathetic." Exclaimed the young warrior as he spat and turned around sensing out for his friends's ki.

He found it as Yamcha was fighting with his own self .

{That's pitiful i can't let my friends down...I Trained for three years for this!}

His white auru burst out and enveloped him as he got into a flying stance and rocketed towards the son of his oldest friend.

"Hold on Gohan i'm coming!"

Arms crossed the fat samurai looked at the trail left by the ex bandit.

"Huh...Yamcha is dumber than he looks."

Bulma turned at him surprised.

"You mean you are not gonna help them?"

"Hah not on your life babe!"

The womans eyes narrowed at the fat warrior.

"And why the hell not? From what i heard yo uare a pretty good fighter and they need all the help they can get so i suggest you stop being a coward and get yourself into gear!"

"Cant do it..." Said the samurai anything but convinced.

"I'm tired of listening to your lame excuses! Get your ass down there right now!"

"I Dunno how to fly Bulma." said an annoyed Yajirobe as Bulma stood there awestruck.

As the Z fighters kept floating Dr Gero looked below , at what appeared to be pieces of earth rather than land , they had passed an entire ocean by the look of things.

"I Am beggining to grow impatient! Where are you taking us?" Asked the scientist.

Goku turned and looked at him but didn't answer as he turned looking forward he struggled with his flight a bit as he cleaned some sweat of his brow.

Gero looked at him annoyed.

"Very well this is far enough." he said as he stopped himself immidiately the Z fighters stopping as well surprised.

"I Have decided for you..." He said looking at Goku who unconciously touched his left breast for a moment.

"We will fight here." he informed as he decended below slowly his minions in tow and the z fighters not far behind.

They all landed simultanously the androids flightfield bending the surface of the land below thei feet.

Piccolo gazed around humming.

{Why did they pick this spot...?" He kept looking his mind racing.

{Lets see high ground surrounded by rocky outcrows...This place is a huge advantage for them since they don't have an energy signature.}

He looked at the saiyan prince who had come to the same conclusion and nodded at the namek.

[Keep your eyes on them.] Said Piccolo sending the message through the minds of his friends.

[And await for orders do not in any way charge at them,something is wrong...Very wrong] Added Mirai Vegeta as everyone tensed slightly wondering what he meant.

Goku struggled to breath as he looked at the androids sweatting uncontrollably.

"Before we get this show started tell me something." His voice sounding much more harsh than normal.

"How did you manage to spie on us without us realising it?" He said.

Tien turned examining Goku's exhausted form.

{What the heck is up with Goku? Why is he out of breath...?}

His eyes twitched as he kept examining the earth raised saiyan.

{He couldn't have used that much energy just flying here!?}

"Yes of course as you wish,though i doubt it will matter to you in a few moments.." Came the snarking remark of the android maker.

"If your last request before going to hell is that, then i'm honored to oblidge Son Goku!" He said his expression changing as he looked at Goku disgust in his eyes.

"You have been under close observation for some time by a high efficiency tracking device,that device had been programmed to track your unique energy signature and was programmed to follow you ever since you fought the three eyed warrior next to you on the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament..."He paused letting it all sink in"From that day forward your every movement was monitored,your fighting techniques studied , the secrets of every aspect of your arsenal revealed and gauged."

Everyone stood silent fuming as the android kept spealing his beans.

"Over the years, Dr gero followed your many battles,he witnessed your skills growing at a remarkable rate, He watched as your power soared to new hights and from watching he learned...You were studied until Doctor Gero had enough information to create the ultimate fighting machines,machines capable of destroying you, the way you destroyed the red ribbon army."

[Only you would be follish enough to leave a threat of this magnitude escape...]

[...Thanks for the support Vegeta, appreciate it...]

"This is just a grudje?!" Exclaimed Goku in surprise at how unreasonable that sounded to even him.

"From the day you destroyed the Red Ribbon army doctor Gero dreamed only for revenge...We will realise his dream."

"So you are supposed to be one of his perfect fighting machines i take it." Questioned the wise namekian.

"Yes i am, i have been designed by my creator to be superior to each one of you in every possible way." Said the android without missing a beat.

He narrowed his eyes gazing at Goku again.

"A Shame he could not leave to see this day..."

Goku looked at the android blinking lost in thought.

"I Am curious...Was he spying on us during our fight on Namek?"

The android smiled at the saiyan a terrible sight and spoke up :"There was no more need...By that time Dr Gero had gathered all the information needed regarding yourself,it was of course assumed that your power would only grow with time...Naturaly.. So that increase was calculated and factored into our design..."

{And i thought Vegeta had an obsession with Goku...} Thought the small bald earthling.

Gohan looked around, senzu beans in hand trying to sense his father out, but he was unable to.

He gritt his teeth as he closed his eyes trying harder.

"Damn...Where are they?" Said the scar faced man looking around as well.

He tightened his hands frustrated :"By the time anyone has any reason to crank up their power it will be too late!"

Gohan grit his teeth angry "It's your fault in the first place! You let your guard down...So stop winning and help me find them..."

Yamcha bit his tongue back , he hated it but the kid was right.

"Gokuuu where are yououou?!" Screamed the bandit in every direction hoping to get an answer.

Son Goku smirked at the androids his saiyan blood begging for a fight.

"You might thing you know everything there is to know about us but really...You are not even close.." He said sounding more menacing than normal.

"Hm?!" The look on Gero's face was priceless as he looked at Goku confused.

"Saiyan strength cannot be determined purely on numbers..." Said Vegeta smirking as well his tail swinging excitedly.

Gero and the other androids looked at them trying to understand what the protectors of Earth were blabbering about.

"Hah! Your calculations...Did they predict that Goku would be a super saiyan?"

At that Gero's face twisted with worry "Super saiyan?!"

As he heard the call to his transformation the son of bardock reached deep within himself and found the mythical power of his race, the air around his body turned hot as his clothes and hair began dancing from the outpout of his ki, he let a small continuous scream as his muscles bulged momentarily cracking the ground between his feet . Slowly his eyes turned to a turquise blue and his hair rose as if being pulled,with a finall yell a pure golden light erupted changing his hair to blonde and engulfing him in a pool of energy, sending dust and small rocks in every direction.

The androids looked at the super saiyan their clothes shuffling from the energy output as their scanners beeped furiosuly gauging the power of this unknow form.

Several miles away Gohan's head jerked towards the energy signature.

"That's dad!" He exclaimed blasting off immidiately as Yamcha ignited his basic kaioken in order to keep up with the halfling, the red faint aura pulsing around him, both were trying to reach the group as fast as they could.

The saiyan from earth looked at the androids his aura dancing like a flame around him as he looked at them scowling the transformation making his features look formidable.

{His powerlevel...It's spectacular!} Thought the triclops amazed at his friends legendary ability.

"Guys don't interfere, let me handle this!" Said Goku as he pushed his power his aura erupting and thickening greatly.

Vegeta thought about calling out to Kakarot finding the suggestion absurd but realised that he was the best one to test these strange androids abilities, but as he did something caught his interest and he kept his vision on his rival.

"This is a most unexpected development indeed..." Said the android looking at Goku.

This technique is not listed in my files Twenty. Said the fat android known as 19.

Mine neither... Said Kold.

"Nor in mine...But My sensors are not indicating any type of danger..." Said 20 his eyes never leavign Goku's.

"Yes, it is a most impressive ability , but it is nothing we cannot handle. 19 will demonstrate this by himself..." He said as the called android nodded and took a couple of steps towards the saiyan.

What about me 20? Asked the deep mechanical voice of the last king of Arcos.

"Patience 21 you will get your turn..." Kold crossed his arms and nodded at his leader.

Goku brought his head closer bending as he closed his fists and smirked :"Alright, have it your way but i wouldn't bet on it if i were you!" He said as he clenched his teeth and with a final power up he charged at the android his aura intensifying around him.

"YAAAAHH!"

And like that the battle for the future began.

The android jumped and rocketed backwards while still looking at Goku as the saiyan's feet touched down and he used his supersaiyan abilities to run faster than the speed of sound closing the distance fast.

The Android threw his hand out his palm open in a claw like fashion but missed the saiyan who zipped and appeared behind it. Shocked but acting immidiately the robot kicked behind, it's sensors giding it but met Goku's wrist as it spinned and began throwing punches a kicks at the saiyan who was dodging parrying and deflecting all of them, a powerful knee came towards his abdomen but he twisted a bit backwards and with both palms open made the blow glance at his side.

Goku jumped without going far and threw his right fist at the droid who stopped the punch with it's mechanic arm,the saiyan threw his elbow at it too and it blocked with its own metalic one.

Goku let his aura die down but stayed transformed and began throwing punches and kicks from all sides while jumping around trying to find an opening without going further even a milimeter, punch met punch knee met knee and try as they might the two where completely matched,thinking fast Goku punched the android but his punch met the others he then grabbed the shoulder of his larger fow and used it to jump behind him and try to knee him but the machine had thrown it's kick first and as they connected a small airwave was produced,throwing punches and kicks at an alarming rate the robot threw it's open hand at the saiyan's forearm trying to penetrate his defences but the warrior used that very spot to glance the blow of him as he looked at the machines limb for half a second.

{That almost got me!} Thought the warrior as he stopped a knee attack with his right palm.

BAP,CKALCK,ZIM,BOOP.

They kept going at it none managing to hit the other for the time being.

Tien had tighted his fist without realizing it, worried more than surprised while Piccolo and Vegeta kept looking at the two combatants arms crossed.

Gero looked smugly at the exchange while Kold had his biological eye close as his scanner kept informing him.

Suddenly the overweighted android smirked dashing backwards three times as it jumped to the sky , Goku followed suit his golden aura enveloping him as he tried closing the distance.

"You are mine!" He yelled at the android that was gradually passing by a huge cliff and hid behind it. Goku diving after it a second too late lost the machine from his line of sight, momentarily.

Using his undetected energy the android charged a ball of pink ki and thrust it at the tip of the rock causing a small explosion and sending gravel and ki upon the saiyan who raised both hands to shield his face, his aura pulsing the whole that his enemys vision was obscured the android charged a ball of ki in his left palm and using his hovering ability hit the saiyan with it from point blank range.

An object was thrown form the cloud of smoke it was none other than Goku, however using the force to his advantage the saiyan outmaneuvered the attack twisting his entire body and with his own weight U-turned towards the descending 19 which kept his gaze above looking at our hero.

The android landed with a loud thud and looked at the warrior-ZIP-ZIP-ZIP- Son Goku used his hyperspeed to zip towards his adversary, each time appearing closer and close making it hard to track him even for trained eyes , he appeared in front of the robot that through both palms at him trying to send him away-ZIP- DodginG he appeared behind it and slamed his elbow at the androids back with all his strength, a tiny light flickered from the blow's energy as the android was sent zooming towards a huge boulder with such force that it shattered the rock upon impact and kept skidding for a couple of meters.

Son Goku turned and looked towards the debris his guard up, as in the distance Gero's teeth tattered the doctor had not excpected that.

"That's it Goku." Said Tien looking hopeful as Vegeta and Piccolo said nothing but kept their eyes fixated on the battle.

From the shattered ruble the android showed itself floating upwards slowly it's clothes and body completely unharmed.

Twiching it's lips annoyed, it started hopping and finally skyrochet towards the saiyan it's arms connected to his body coming at him in a rocket-like shape, it cut the distance in miliseconds but the saviour of earth extended his arm bracing his muscles and forcing the machine to stop abruptly as his muscles held miraculously against the android which shook aginst them losing its formation and his entire body bending uncomfortably,Goku let go as soon as he stopped it and as the bot bounched slightly he concentrated and hi-kicked it on the face sending it flying directly towards the sky machine screaming in surprise.

The son of Bardock bend his knees his aura erupting again and took off towards the bot,as a surprised Gero looked at him bearing his teeth.

As he closed the distance he vanished and appeared behind the still travelling hominoid whose eyes turned ,looking behind targeting the saiyan,before Goku could attack the manmade machine started throwing punch after punch but twisting his entrie body Goku dodged each one jumping in every direction,the relentless machine tried its hardest but every blow was very slow in Goku's eyes.

"Woah! I still can't take how powerful that thing is even though it doesn't give off any energy..." Said the bald midget amazed.

As they watched the fight the saiyan monarch had grown uneasy.

{I Don't get it , what could have altered them so much! Not only do they seem different they also have a third abomination with them...and even so...Tey are patheticly weak...} Vegeta knew that if these things had the power the future ones did then at the very least Kakarot would be having trouble keeping up right now.

Piccolo looked at the prince for half a moment but said nothing he knew that if Vegeta had anything to inform him about he would and so he continued watching the android attacking in vain while keeping an eye on the other two.

Some miles away Gohan and Yamcha were flying as fast as they could trying to get to the fighting spot before it was too late.

"Seems like your father is the only one fighting for now." Said the bandit who had dropped the first stage of his kaioken and was flying as fast as he could using his natural ability.

"Yeah but i don't get why..." The son of Goku looked down for half a minute perplexed.

"The way Vegeta described these things i thought that they would be engaged in a battle royal by now...Weird..."

Goku punched the android in the gut making it bend against it's will and kicked it across the chick making it flip ovber,the robot twisted and threw a punch at the saiyan who punched it directly in the jaw and kneeled it in the stomach, finally he twisted and hit it with his elbow to the nose but before the android had any time to catch a glimpse of Goku's back he zipped again and again his form vanishing and appearing.

Zipping and attacking Goku denied the android of any space or time.

"Man...Goku's all over that thing!" Exclaimed Tien astonished.

"Look! It hasn't even touched him, yet he is dominating..." He said shaking from excitement and awe.

"Maybe..." Said Piccolo looking sceptical.

Goku had stopped zipping and had began pounding the android that had no time to block or parry , every kick and every punch hit their target as the first super saiyan of his era kept the attacks going.

After a bit Goku pushed it a bit further with a punch and stopped to catch his breath.

As he struggled to breath the robot looked at him , though it had taken hundreds of blows not a single dent or scratch was on its entire body.

After a bit goku squeezed his teeth together and charged again he kicked the android in the gut with his foot and as it whized in pain he kiked it on the left chick. Grunting Goku once again started bombarding the android with hits,the bot tried fighting back but Goku was too fast for it and while it's attacks missed Goku's every hit found his mark.

Seeing that his enemy wasn't seriously damaged Goku tighted his fist and planted it to the android's stomach with all his might knocking the air out of it , pressing his assault, he punched it on the jaw with his other hand and pushed hiimself above it,merging his hands his aura engulfed him as he brought them down like a hammer and hit the enemy square on the chick forcing it to backflip four times towards the ground before managing to stop itself.

Dr Gero looked at the fight his mind calculating.

{Son Goku's strange ability greatly exceeded my expectations,if 19 doesn't manage to steal some energy soon its reservoir will run dry and it will begin malfunctioning...}

"Man oh man! Goku sure has the upper hand on that guy!" Exclaimed Krillin thrilled.

"Yeah! I Am not even worried anymore!" Said Tien.

"Then you are a damn fool." Spat the saiyan prince.

At that the others turned looking at the prince.

"Something is off about Kakarot...Look at him.."

As everyone wathced Gohan and Yamcha landed beside them nodding.

Gohan looked at his father fighting the android and his eyebrows thinned.

"Something is wrong kid?" Asked the bandit.

"Yeah.." He siad looking at the fight.

"Gohan and Vegeta are right..." said the namekian still looking above.

"Goku is not fighting as usual,well he did as first but look at him he is already fighting seriously instead of taking his time as usual...he is in hurry for some reason..."

Vegeta turned from the fight towards the namekian,Piccolo realising he was being watched by the prince looked back.

Vegeta:"There is something else too..." Everyone turned at the prince after hearing his last remark curious and worried.

"Feel his energy...He hasn't used much energy yet his power is nothing like it should be..."

Said the prince as he tighted his fists in pure confusion.

"Kakarot is fighting seriously yet his power is nowhere near the level it should be!"

Every warrior turned to look at their friend worried.

"He is going to need our help you guys!" Warned Piccolo.

"Maybe the android stole his energy!" Said Gohan eyes widening.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the others aside from Yamcha.

"Yeah it did that with me... With that device it has on its palm..." Said Yamcha looking skeptical.

"And you only say that now you foolish-...Wait! The rustbacket hasn't yet even touched Kakarot." Said the full blooded saiyan.

"Guys Goku would know if that was happening to him, i assure you.." Said Yamcha shaking at the unpleasant thought.

"Are you sure you are not being paranoid?" Asked the triclops.

"I'm positive!" Said Piccolo without missing a bit.

"Goku is maxed out for some reason...If this keeps up his going to give in.."

"Yeah i see it too." Said the halfing.

As Goku pucnhed the android a couple of times he did a backflip and kicked it with all the strength he could master, sending it below with such force thhat it pummeled against the hard soil of the area throwing up a huge amount of dust.

"RIGHT ON!" Cheered Krillin.

"Incredible!" Said Yamcha.

The others just kept looking.

Gero scowled and awaited for the smoke to clear.

Soon enough the android rose, small scratches and dents all around it's metal body and clothes but otherwise fine,it's eyes targeting Goku.

"Man look at that thing! If Goku hit me like that i would be out for a weak!" Said Yamcha astonishment apparent in his voice.

"Yeah..What are those things made of anyway?!" Said Tien a bit jokingly.

{Fools..} "They do not feel pain or fatigue..." Said the saiyan prince annoyed.

As the champion of earth looked below meeting the androids gaze he struggled to keep his breath.

Slowly he brought his hands back geeting into his signature stance.

"Kaamehame-hngh!-Ha!" He yelled as he unleashed the wave at the robot struggling to do so.

Geros' eyes widened a smile appearing on his face while 19 started cackling.

Suddenly it extended its palm towards the upcoming wave and upon meeting it the artificial being sucked the entire energy through it's small gem.

Everyone's mouths hung open as they looked in desbelief.

"Th-that's not good." Whispered Tien dumbfounded.

"Yeah! He absorbed it! I Was right!" Yelled Yamcha in horror.

"God damn it!" Cursed the prince snarling.

Goku just kept looking at the robot unable to understand what the heck had just happened.

"GOKU! DO NOT USE ANY KIND OF ENERGY ATTACKS! THEY ABSOR ENERGY THROUGH THEIR HANDS!YOU WILL ONLY MAKE THEM STRONGER UNDERSTAND?!" Yelled the namekian fighter.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Said Goku still unable to catch his breath.

"Heh...Great...huff,now what?..." He said to himself.

He kept breathign heavily laughing a bit worried.

"Man..thats too much."

Below 19 was laughing maniacally it's arm still extended Gero smirking as well.

"Guys look...Goku's truly exhausted!...How did that thing get so much of his energy?!" Asked Krillin concerend for his oldest friend.

"I Don't think it did, something else is zapping all his energy!" Said Piccolo as Gohan just looked above his mouth hanging open.

Close to them 20 laughed.

{Excellent now 19 is fully charged again and it seems Goku's new form is taking its toll on him..Yes! YES! The mighty Goku is finished!" He said his smile widening.

Vegeta's arms were hung limply at his side his mind racing.

Suddenly the fat android blasted off towards Goku a huge ugly smile on it's white face.

"Oh-man!" Said Goku as he dodged the pucnh at the last second and threw his own but missed the android completely . The saiyan clenched his teeth and punched again the robot dodged scowled and kneeled him in the stomach making him gasp for air.

Goku looked at it his eyes burning with fury and his whole body trembling from anger and exhaustion,using all his strength he elbowed it on the chick.19 only smiled at the completely innefective blow and backhanded the saiyan on the chik forcing his head to jerk backwards and bruising his the saiyan had time to recover the android hammered him with all its power shooting him below.

Mastering all his energy and willpower the Earth raised saiyan stopped at the last second but as he looked above his anger and worry clouded his vision and without thinking he brought his hand together and charged energy.

"Kamehame-"

Gohan trembled.

"Goku!" Yelled Piccolo alarmed.

"IDIOT!" Yelled Vegeta ready to act in some way and stop Kakarot.

"Gahck!" Coughed the saiyan as instead of the glorious energy wave ,he unleasehd a small ki blast that burst before it could leave his hands.

"Father..." Said Gohan as he looked on with worry.

"Kakarot..what the hell is wrong with you...?" Whispered Vegeta.

Slowly Goku began descending against his will , every movement seemed exhausting for him.

"Darn...what the hell is wrong with my body..." He said as he struggled for air his eyes losing their confident look and making him look older than he truly was.

"I Don't believe my eyes...Goku is backing off..." Said Yamcha not believing his own words.

As Vegeta struggled to make a choice of action his eyes widened his face going pale.

All he did was see, see his rival squeezing his chest with his left arm ignorant of his own actions.

"IT'S THE VIRUS! IT'S ATTACKING HIS HEART RIGHT NOW!" Yelled the prince of saiyans terror stricken.

"But he has the vial you gave him!" Said Piccolo in frustration.

"He never got sick..so he must have forgotten about it.." Said Gohan putting the pieces together.

"Oh m-maaan..." Said a trembling Krillin.

{Why why did all of this happen? So much changed...Curse it all to hell...} Thought the now his coming had only made things worse.

Goku kneeld down agaisnt his whill grunting from exhaustion and pain.

"Wait we can give him a senzu bean!" Said Krillin smiling.

"DO NOT!" Warned Vegeta so fast that the bald man almost jumped out of his gi.

"It won't help right now they tried in the future it only accelerated the virus's effect."

Krillin shook like a leaf hopelesness overtaking him.

{This is horrible i feel like i'm dieing...} Thought Goku solemnly as the android landed and began walking advancing towards him.

"He is going to die!" Said Piccolo ready to jump in.

"I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Yelled the saiyan prince as he tighted his fists erupting into his super saiyan form instantaneously almost throwing everyone off.

"Spread just as planned!" Yelled the golden warrior as he rocketed to his rival's aid.

Meters away however he barely stopped an atatck from Kold who had appeared via super speed.

Acces denied. Remarked the giant smirking as he punched the saiyan prince so fast that he hadn't had time to act ,sending him away and going after him.

Piccolo already seeing 20 taking off charged at him as Gohan and the three humans all charged the white android.

The namekian threw his kick at the old man who dodged easily and threw an eye beam catching Piccolo on the shoulder and coming clean throught it,the warrior snarled coughing up some blood his body going into a shock as he faked a headbutt and the moment the android dodged he threw his punch twenty stwisted a bit to the side but Piccolo's hand kept going extending and stricking it in the stomach.

The humans all powered up their kaioken charging the android who punched Goku flipping him over as he skid to the ground unable to defend himself in any way.

Krillin and Yamcha both in a kicking stance threw themeslves at it but the fighting machine twisted its self dodgin both and hitting them with both hands knocking them down,as Tien appeared and began throwing pucnhes at it each one parried with ease,behind the robot the son of Goku began gathhering his signature attack yellow ki forming in his palms as he got ready to unleash it.

"No don't!" Yelled Tien in alarm as he got struck by the doll losing his concentration and his aura fading.

As the boy unleashed his Masenko with all his might the robot turned and smirked at the boy raising both hands and sucking the entire attack his metalic body glowing, surpassing its limitations.

"No!" Exclaimed the son of Goku cursing his own stupidity.

"YES,YES!" Said the mecha with glee hitting Gohan with a chop to the head burring him in the ground.

Suddenly backflipping and still holding his chest in pain son goku hit the android with his anckle but it was fully ineffective.

"Leave my son alone!" Said the saiyan snarling weakly.

Negative i am free to do as i please. It said grabbing his leg and beggining to absorb energy once again as the saiyan howled in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Krillin appearing at his sixth kaioken and planting his knee at the larger beings cheek.

Stunned for a sec the android snarled and used Gokus entire body as a weapon hitting Krillin with him and ,making both warriors cry out in pain.

Yamcha and Tien appeared in front of the android but as they threw their punched the machine put Goku in the front both warriors twisting at the last second to avoid hurting their friend.

Meanwhile the saiyan prince righted himself and let his ki explode his golden thick aura surounding him as he gritt his teeth and began yelling to the heavens.

"HraaaaaaAAAGH!" Veins appeared on his forehead as rocks began floating his aura booming like thunder as Kold froze his red eye scanner informing him about the coming danger.

Opening his right hand with his middle and index finger bend the warrior dashed at the android with all his might his aura intenisfying.

{I Need to end this fast, if this one gets any ki there is no telling what might happen!}

He punched the robot square in the jaw with such might that it lost its footing and twisted backwards,accelerating he made a complete U-TURN from above his foe and landed on all fours as his enemy was still flipping from the manuever,rocketing once again he yelled with all his might as he prepared to hammer arm it.

His attack found its mark and the nano-made cyborg hit the ground with a loud thud, planted in it,still holding on to his manuever the prince flew above, turned and dived again at the androids gut knees first with such force that it cracked its metalic infused bioskin, making it yell in extreme pain.

He turned immidiately grabbed his foes horns and began swirling with all his might throwing him at a nearby plateu striking it like a comet.

-CRACKOOM!-

The momment Kold touched the small hill which shattered under the pressue the saiyan had already enveloped himself in a ball of purple ki his attack charged as the ouline of his body had become visible from an orange ki, his super saiyan power being put to the test.

He extended his palms towards the android and took aim as he yelled : "This time you ain't coming back! GALICK GUN!"

A humongous wave shot from his hands towards Kold who was on all fours still struggling to realise what the hell was going on his back at the blast.

[Respond Immidiately] Yelled his master's voice to his subconscious.

Kold smilled madly as the tip of his tail suddenly opened up like a threepedal flower the attack hitting it and being sucked fully.

"WHAT?!NO!" Yelled Vegeta fearstruck.

The prince realising his foly let go of the end of the blast as he gasped for air from the extersion.

Nearby Krillin perked up dazed his mouth agape.

"He-he absorbed it..." He said in fear frustrated as the smoke was still clearing.

Gohan was on the ground looking at the robot with anger cursing inwardly at their bad luck.

From the smoke Kold arose he had a few scratches his horns and gut had visible cracks but he was more than alright.

Puple sparks were dancing around his figure his entrie body emitting a faint light as he eyed the saiyan prince smirking.

Damage received 10% minimal...Current energy 160% Said his small computer as Kold stood grinning.

Vegeta's eyes twitched at the sight,he had put too much energy into the attack, he wanted to make sure the cyborg wouldn't survive.

Needless to say he failed miserably.

{I Gave him energy! That blast held tremendous power...Curse that lizard...I Should have finished him off three years ago."

Vegeta was shaking with furry bearing his teeth at Kold who was smirking as he connected his thighs and legs and opened his palms taking a menacing appearance one that resmebled his youngest son's fighting stance.

Krillin was shaking having momentarily lost the will to fight as his earthling friends kept attacking nineteenwho was using Goku as a shield and was giving them a hard time.

{We can't beat these things...The only thing that will save us now is some kind of miracle...} Thought Krillin in distress.

As Kold began levitating towards the prince Vegeta's fists close not sure how to act,suddenly the android stopped.

Now Vegeta are you ready? Said his deep chilling voice,rocketing immidiately he closed the distance between them and kicked Vegeta's jaw with his knee the super saiyan's eyes widening at the abnormal speed.

Vegeta was sent flying his eyes still widening his entire brain almsot shutting down.

"V-Vegeta!" Yelled Gohan in shock hardly following the bio-android's movements.

The saiyan found his wits about him closing one eye as he used his momentum to backflip and stop hismelf on a small his aura he bounched back at Kold with speed that suprised even the frost demon. He threw his punch with all the energy he could muster Kold raised his forearm blocking the attack , Vegeta tensed finding the giants body harder than he thought, his knuckles burning.

Kold hit him square in the jaw with his elbow but he powered through the pain,using only his arms he through lightspeed punches but Kold managed to stop each one smirking arrogantly , to Vegeta's misfortune he didnt have time to attack using his legs. The giants body size prevented him.

"I Got to hand it to you , you are stronger than you look royal shrimp." Said Kold still parrying each and every blow.

Vegeta's rage was rising but he tried to keep his cool not wanting to be blinded by it.

Suddenly the king's metalic tail rose and struck Vegeta sending him below as he hit the ground like a rock,his aura burstingup but his hair still golden.

Vegeta's limb body moved a bit his legs kneeling he jumped fast the attackers fist missing him for miliseconds , pulling his arm back from thesmall crater the giants scanner targeted Vegeta and he vanished after him,the saiyan prince was flying backwards still travelling from the force of the jump, suddenly his senses wanred that kold had almost reached more time to startegize he ingited his aura tryingto get some distance , the cyborg tow to tow with him.

The prince was flying with his arm opened and extended trying to look as if he was flying away though in truth he had been charging energy , suddenly he threw a small disk of ki at the cyborg catching it of gurad. {Try absorbing this!}

Kold smilled and threw and eye beam at the disk causing it to detonate as he reached the saiyan prince.

Below everything was going worse by the second. Yamcha and Tien were trying to get to the android who had Goku in a headlock the saiyan stuggling to escape,the machine was using him as a meatshield and his friends were getting beat into a pulp.

Piccolo was slowly losing ground against Gero who was using his undetected energy to overexert the namek.

Krillin and Gohan were watching the fight unable to act.

"Krillin we need to help them..." Gohan's human friend was stil trembling watching the saiyan prince being toyed with.

"Krillin!" The human was brought out of his trance looking at the son of his best friend.

"I Am going to help Vegeta you try and help the others!" The monk single midendly nodded igniting his basic Kaioken and rocketing towards his human allies.

The son of Goku closed his eyes as his pure white aura arose to the surface , his mind tarvelling back to his training with the saiyan prince.

FLASHBACK~

The child looked at his sensei...Well kind off...With wide eyes taking mind-notes for every little detail spoken.

"To a saiyan...Fear is unknown,We only know excitement from any sort of challenge no matter how big or how small..." Came the voice of the prince in his mind.

At that moment Gohan opened his eyes his energy reaching it's maximum as his hair had risen above his head as if being pulled.

As he looked above he grimaced , the prince of the saiyans had threw a punch out but Kold's speed had tricked him and while he tried defending from the sides he received an unexpected elbow to the back of the head and was sent below. This time he was caught completely off-guard the blow shaking him so much that he didn't stop in any way his body hit the ground and kept going for miles below sending dust and rocks everywhere.

Not letting the saiyan time to recover Kold raised his hands taking aim in the crater Vegeta's fall had created and began gathering energy.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan appeared out of nowhere right at Kold face and blasted him,the King staggering slightly but not even acknowledging the kid raised his hands beggining to give form to the energy he had gathered.

Gohan gaped but pulled himself together as he began attacking the frost demon with everything he had. Laughing like a madman and using his tail the demon parried each attack. Ignorant the small warrior kept the onslaught going .

The rocks below started to shake as the saiyan prince rose from the ruble his breaths deep and his upper armor completely torn off.

"WRAAGH!" Said the prince as he jumped upon the man-enhanced abomination.

"GOHAN GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as Kold grabbed the boys throat with his tail and put him in the way,the prince stopping his punch before hitting the child his eyes widening.

Your feelings stopped you...Foolish saiyan. Back flipping the king threw Gohan away and dug his extended tail into Vegeta's shoulder ,the force and precision of the blow was so great that he dislocated his shoulder.

As Mirai screamed in agony Kold retrieved his tail which sent blood all over the saiyans bare chest and made his body spasm uncontrollably. The cyborg's tail made a small turn and smacked the short warrior upon the head sending him below once hit the edge of the crater with his back and gurgled in pain his right hand twitching from the pain as he struggled to stay above he heard a yell but was to dazed to make out what he was seeing.

Veins bulging the lord of the PTO looked at the princes almost broken form.

"NO DON'T DOO IIIT!" Shouted Gohan utterly terrified as everyone stopped looked at the cyborg even those below.

Kold smirked and brought his hands down as fast as he could.

See you Prince! Everyone looked at the ball of energy rocketing towards Vegeta frozen in shock.

Gohan ignited his aura without thinking and rocketed towards the ball trying to get in its way.

{I'm not gonna make it!} He used every ounce of ki he had trying his hardest to reach the ball which if hit would annihilate the saiyan prince.

Gohan put such strength on his body that he had started fueling his ki with his life force.

He appeared throwing himself at the blast. Vegeta's vision began adjusting only for him to see his oldest comrade against a ball of energy many times his strength.

"NOT AGAIN NO!" He said but couldn't move fast enough to stop any of this, in fact he was hardly breathing.

The child was pouring his all against the huge ball of deadly ki. Teeth grinding as he put his heart and soul against the might of the androids , at that mere moment the only thing in his mind was to send the blast away at all costs.

Slowly the blast was pushing him back , as Kold kept laughing from above pushing the blast against the toddler.

DIE,DIE TOGETHER YOU PRIMATES BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The child had put energy into his palms trying to perhaps glance it away smoke slowly coming off his palms from the muscles burned from the effort his body pushing trying to find any sort of energy all this his mind and his heart didn't give up.

{I've got to do this...I Won't let you down guys.} He kept pushing the blast seconds away from overpowering him.

{NO!I've been letting people down my whole life!} He thought as he oepend his eyes and was looking at Nappa,at that moment Gohan saw every hardship of his young life and every failure of it as well. The death of Piccolo had been his fault ,the time Recoome almost killed both him and Krillin all because he was so scared and weak...SO WEAK!

We never run,we do not surrender...Each one of use would rather die with pride than live without it...And thats what being a saiyan is all about...Whatever you lose always cling to your pride and honor,after all...It's what makes you a Saiyan warrior!

As the boy's hands gave in, the blast overpowered him waking up from his trance in the procces. He finally understood...Without power he would lose everything and everyone he ever cared for...Without power he was nothing. His entire body tensed as the blast almost fried him,he bend his ends and threw his head back roaring like an Oozaru.

Gohan's battlecry echoed across the wastes as with a bright yellow explosion the blast detonated.

Fearing for his son's life Goku used all of his remaining ki to kick the android in the cheek so hard that it back flipped and hit its head in the ground.

Before he could even reach him however he lost his super saiyan form and skidded below unconcious his heart almost stopping from the stress and tiredness.

-WOOSH!-

A Golden pillar of light exploded upwards and cleared the dust cloud at once.

Vegeta holding his limp arm looked above his eyes widening as he began laughing from joy.

Everyones' senses trying to register what was transpiring.

Hearing the ruler of his lost race laugh the Son of Son Goku opened his fiery blue eyes and looked at Kold with hatred.

The youngest super saiyan had been born.

 _Hello people! I Thought this would be the right time to stop this one. What are your thoughts so far? I will be waiting to here them until then stay tuned!_

 _(Any form of critisims would be appreciated thank new reviews for the time being...)_

 _******** Explained: Not sure how many people know of this but Akira Toriyama is a really odd fellow and sometimes forgets stuff,which i find precious,any way the kaioken was never meant to have a basic state, it was always meant to be a double anyway as i wanted it in my story it will have a multiplier of 0.7 Making it useful but not too much :P_

 _PEACE 3_


	16. Chapter 14

This is a fun based,what if story , i in no way claim ownership of any of the characters or the rights whatsoever.

Son Gohan opened his eyes ,he was struggling to contain the massive power that was now fueling his entire body his aura humming uncontrollably.

He looked at his twitching hands ,he felt the first time in his life he felt like he could do anything but he didn't feel at ease, a massive amount of anger begged him to slaughter every single individual who ever threatened his home.

Kold looked at the boy and snarled,another super saiyan had been born another obstacle to him and his master.

He wouldn't succumb to these wretches not this time.

Saved by a toddler little prince? Hahaha,my,my how the mighty have fallen.

Gohan looked up and grinned ,his saiyan insticts kicking in.

"Who's gonna save you?..." Granted the child silently as he vanished appearing in front of Kold and punching him straight on the face jerking his entire head away.

Everyone froze even the saiyan prince,the child had moved so fast and swift that they hadn't even seen him.

Without letting off he started bombarding Kold's chest with his tiny fists his aura bursting at every single attack as tens of handreds of dents appeared on the cyborg's skin. As the King gargled in pain Gohan backflipped kicking him on the jaw sending him spiraling out of control.

powering up slightly he blasted off and struck the king on the chest with both feet sending him crashing below and fired a small energy blast his aura never decreasing in the slightest.

{Foolish child.} Thought the demon as he extended a hand to absorb the small blast which to his dismay exploded just before it made contact with him suprising him more than hurting him.

Piccolo and Vegeta were awestruck every move the boy made was perfectly calculated so much so that they couldnt believe that was the same boy they both trained.

With a swift motion of his hand the smoke cleared as Kold's eyes widened.

His eyes caught Gohan's small form just before the child blasted him right in the face with both hands,the blast carried him until he hit the ground with a thud bouncing slightly.

The child extended both hands his fists closing and dived with all his might his aura burning . Screaming he ignited his energy forming a barrier around him and hit Kold's burned and misshapen chest with such force that he burst right through it and entered the hard soil.

The giant howled in distress and pain as his system began bipping furiously.

Damage received 30% System restoration failing , error occured.

Kold struggled to get up as Gohan burst out from the ground his clothes a mess.

He looked at Vegeta who was below still holding his limp arm his body a mess.

"VEGETA,CAN YOU FIGHT?" Yelled the small super warrior.

The prince smirked then scowled and spit.

"What kind of question is that?" He barked as he grimaced and popped his Shoulder back into place with a grunt and a sickening loud pop.

He rose and ingited his aura his body struggling to hold his super form,yet he payed it no mind.

As both saiyans gazed below they froze.

Every single warrior lay beaten, Nineteen had raised its arm ready to end Son Goku's life and they both knew they had no time to stop it from their position.

Every other warrior rolled to the ground in vain,exhausted byond belief , the androids had both absorbed their ki and beatnen them sensless.

The only one who was struggling now was the fallen Namekian,as the mad doctor was busy absorbing the energy of Tien.

Piccolo caught Goku's coughing form his eyes widening.

Time seemed to freeze as the android brought it's hands down laughing all the way.

KRACK!

The android's face twisted as it rocketed with extreme force towards Gero who tried evading but failed resulting in 19 slamming on him as they both fell down commically,no one not even the future prince had seen anything more than a small sparkle of light,but they all knew who it was.

TAC-TAC.

The sound caught the androids searching frenzy and they both looked only to see the saiyan prince in flesh.

Dumbfounded they both looked at him and at Mirai , their systems throwing error after error.

"You-how,how many of you are there?!" stattered Gero.

"Nice!" Voiced Gohan as he nodded to Mirai and landed besides the saiyan prince.

"There is only one of me freak." Voiced Vegeta his arms crossed his entire body exploding with arrogance

He smirked and didn't even look at the half saiyan as he adressed him.

"Stay out of this brat i'm handling these fools.."

Not missing a beat Gohan immediately replied:

"No Vegeta the white one almost killed my father i - " The older warrior snarled in response.

"I Didn't ask boy i demanded ,step back this is the last time i'm telling you.."

Gohan's teeth tattered in anger but he complied and jumped back.

The white cyborg turned to his master bowing.

I Will finish this Vegeta now,yes?

The doctor turned at the cyborg smiling and eyeing it serious.

"You have been far to greedy today nineteen,aren't you already at full power?" He asked as the cyborg only eyed him not moving an inch.

"Very well you can have this one but the other two are mine,Understood?"

Smilling and nodding the fat artificial human turned to Vegeta and closed it's fists and bend it's arms sliding into a fighting stance.

{What source of trick is this?!...} Thought Gero eyeing what appeared to be Vegeta's twin.

Arms still folded the saiyan prince smirked at the abomination.

"I Was watching your fight with Kakarot,and the rest , so i've seen your energy absorbing technique,oh well if i don't get a chance to blast you to pieces i will just have to pound you to death that's all!" He said smugly.

The android was not intimidated in the slightest.

You know some of my moves but i know all of yours Vegeta...Oh yes doctor Gero studied you all very thoroughly.

The prince laughed at that.

"OH!? Is that a fact? Then why were you so suprised when the others turned to super saiyans?"

He smirked as the android's smirk dropped.

"I''l tell you why , because your data base doesn't cover the battles we had in space,your foolish master picked the most important battles we had to emit from you memory banks."

He suddenly uncrossed his arms as he brought his fist to his eye level and tightened it scowling.

"Like a fool he never understood our power , he watched from his basement like a cowardly little nerd and tried to gauge our powers , disregarding some of our most importan abilities and legends,you can't just predict our power based on numbers alone, we after all are the mightiest race in the universe."

Oh?

The ground began shaking as Vegeta awakened his ki smilling at the android.

"That's right my friend, now let me ask you, are rust buckets like you capable of knowing fear?!"

His veins bulged on his forehead as he began powering up his ki twisting the wind itself as he growled.

His muscles bulged and trembled as his teeth clenched and his eyes and hair began changing back and forth from black to blonde and blue respectively.

The fallen warriors had perked their head up at the sound of the shattering ground below Vegeta's feet.

{You gotta be kidding me! I Can't believe my eyes...}

Everyone stood in amazement even Mirai himself,his younger self's powerelevel had risen byond his expectations and it kept rising.

Even the clouds gave in under his power as the androids looked at the saiyan with terror.

Gero looked at him his mind racing,so many errors in his calculations and he didn't knew for the life of him what fuck was wrong with than blasted green planet,Seriourly?!

"No,not him too!" He whispered awestruck.

Vegeta yelled with all his might and the floating rocks vaporized instantly as the golden light of the saiyan race engulfed him the power behind it almost throwing both the androids off,as he finished his transformation,beams of light blasting towards every direction.

Even Gohan with all his new found power had to defend hismelf against the force of Vegetas aura.

"Woah! Unreal!" Voiced the small boy.

Vegeta stood there his golden hair ripping at the wind as he looked at the androids.

"How?!" Whispered the small monk confused more than ever before"Goku is so pure hearted,Gohan even the Future Vegeta all of them have good in them...so why?" He voiced a bit concered.

"Because there is more than one way to reach the goal ,Yes to each his own,Besides my heart is pure ,pure evil!" He declaired bearing his teeth and walking towards the android.

"I Was always the strongest saiyan in the universe.I Was supposed to be the saiyan of legend,yet fate slapped me in the face,not only did a low class warrior achieve what was my birth right but then my own self came to mock me from the future with the aid of a boy."

He snarled bringing his fist close to his face once again.

"I Was supposed to be the saiyan mesiah but i was denied,I was supposed to be the greatest saiyan who has ever lived but then they all came into the picture.I Have never struggled so much for something and as you see it paid of.I Harnessed my power and today i came back to reclaim my pride!" He said as his aura accelerated and doubled in size.

Everyone looked at him from their potition not attering a word.

{It's unreal!He he is even stronger than Kakarot,heck he is almost as strong as i am!} Thought Mirai his mind fighting against his better was grateful to have a power like this against the androids but why,why did it have to be his arrogant past self,why was the younger Vegeta so powerful compared to three Years he had accomplished what he himself had struggled for two decades and it tortured him to no end.

Opening his palm lost in his newfound power the prince's voice boomed.

"THE SLEEPER HAS AWAKENED!I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS ONCE AGAIN!"

"Enough of this nonsense fool...You may have become a super saiyan but you are still no much for us,we beat three like you already."

He smiled with malice looking at the prince.

"Please demonstarte Nineteen!" Responding Immidiately the android fired two laser beams from its eyes which bend just before hitting Vegeta and exploded against the ground sending dust and rock everywhere,the machine diven into the ground and popped up behind the prince firing another pair of eye beams that hit him in the back and exploded.

As everyone looked at the smoke with open eyes they almost screamed when they saw the smoke clear and an unharmed Vegeta floating still smirking his eyes burning,burning with excitmenet.

The android began laughing as it bend and rocketed towards the super saiyan as fast as it could while he just looked on at it not moving an inch.

He dropped his aura but the outline of his body pulsed with a bright golden colour.

The machine closed the distance between them and punched Vegeta square in the jaw jerking his head completely the opposite way.

It landed smiling with its arm extended as everyone just gazed,it yelled and began punching Vegeta rapidly his entrire body gerking from every punch,everyone looking on but Mirai that is.

{He is toying with it...} Thought the future warrior in desbilief as the android finished the onslaught with a headbutt on the princes face.

Staggering for half a foot Vegeta turned at the smirking robot with a smirk of his own.

"Just as i thought you are nothing!Foolish android you think you stand a chance against a saiyan of my caliber? Your metal brain must be malfuctioning."

He began walking towards the robot which took a few steps back as well in defence his smile changing to a look of confusion and then fear.

"You are already broken..." Whispered the saiyan as he threw his kick to the android so hard that it almost came throught from behind making it howl in pain,yet he elbowed it on the cheek sending it flying while shutting it up abruptly and with another kick sending it flying and bounching until it stopped against a huge broken cliff.

"Man, Vegeta..." Voiced the triclops as he rose slowly.

Piccolo who was excactly next to 20 didn't move yet but looked at the saiyan.

{His power...It even puts Goku's to shame...} Thought the Namekian dumbstruck.

Even Gero stood with mouth agape looking on.

Kold was trying to rise but his injuries prevented him he tried to concentrate so his sytem could at least stop any of his of this was happening as he looked at Mirai above him who still hadn't seen him slowly rising.

The prince slowly walked towards the robot as he heard the voice of its internal computer spattering nonsense about malfuctions.

"My,my what do we have here?...The ultimate tab of lard bucket of bolts!"

The android jumped up abruptly and tryed headbutting the prince with its bare head twisting the prince appeared below it and kicked it in the gut with both feet sending it flying and following suit after it, his golden aura ripping at the wind.

The droidman stopped hismelf mid air as Vegeta appeared in front of it smirking.

It began throwing its hands at him trying to grab him but for all it's speed Vegeta was faster dodging every sinlge attack by a wide margin.

As the robot stopped the prince's smirk widened : "So are you scared yet?" The machine lost it, it began throwing light fast punches and kicks at the super saiyan who just kept dodging with the tiniest effort,getting bored Vegeta punched it hard on the fase breaking it's metalic nose making it gasp and looked at him with hatred,some kind of fluid run out from his teeth and nose as Vegeta burst out to laughter.

"Is that blood or an oil leak? Astouding detail...For such a fragile piece of trash.."

The robot fired a pair of beams again as Vegeta dodged and hammered it below sending it flying towards Krilling who managed to jump at the last moment avoiding the android that exploded against the ground.

"Watch where you are throwing that thing Vegeta!" Yelled the tiny man in anger.

"Get out of my fight cueball!" Voiced the prince as he landed in the crater beside the seemingly unconcious robot.

"Despicable,you are not worth half your reputation!" Exclaimed the saiyan as the android's eyes opened up abruptly and it bend so fast that he caught even him off guard and grabbed his wrists.

YES!I have you now...Your energy is mine. It voiced as Gero smirked finally calming down a bit.

"Oh no!" Yelled Kirllin in fear looking at the saiyan.

Vegeta on the other hand was very calm not even looking at the android who had him wristlocked.

Escape is impossible,you see until i have your energy i will never let you go. Said the machine with glee.

"Never huh?...Lets see it!" Said the prince as he jumped and put his feet on the large doll's cheeks pushing slowly as muscle went against metal both twisting against the other.

Vegeta felt it, he felt the energy leave his body but he had more than enought to spare and while he smirked and pushed the android struggled in vain.

"I Am impressed so far,you are trying to be true to hungh your word...But never can be a long time android!" He said as he kept pushing his muscles tightening as only the metal twisted soundly.

The androids face was turning hideous from the pressure and pain while Vegeta was smilling to no end.

. . ! Said the robot his fullycharged reserves trying to hold up against Vegeta's might.

"Yes! Thats the spirit fool,never knowing when you'l die!" Yelled the saiyan as his aura burst and with a final push the androids palms came off as it walked backwards and fell on its butt howling.

It looked at its handless arms with terror as floods and sparkling whires began coming off the machine beeping with countless errors.

Gero almost fell down from the shock as he saw his masterpiece trembling with shock.

Everyone wore the same expression as Vegeta calmly unhanded the metal arms from his wrists looking at the left one with faked interest.

"So these are the devices you use to robe warriors from their energy...Pathetic,you are only capable of using others power despicable."

He let the hands drop as he looked at the android his eyes deadly.

"What's wrong fool? Aren't you looking forward to finish the game YOU started?"

The android just gawked too shocked to respond at this point.

"You were enjoying yourself before...When you were sucking the life out of Kakarot and his friends! " He said scowling in disgust as he made a step towards the beaten being.

The android only sobbed putting it's back against the wall feeling fear for the first time in it's life.

Vegeta's shadow loomed above it as his voice thundered.

"So you are capable of feeling fear after all."

The machine yelped and struggled to get out of the hole bypassing Gero who looked at it gaping.

No please leave me alone! Yelled the android as it began running as fast as it's damaged body would let it.

Everyone looked on with dumb expressions not expecting this outcome in the slightest as the prince of the saiyans rose in the air his aura around him pulsing slowly.

As the prince got ready to end this Gero yelled with all his might.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta answered immidiately. "Absurd! Shut up old fool you are next!" At that Gero silenced himself in fear of his own life.

"I Am putting an end to all of this!" Yelled the saiyan as his aura rose with a viloent explosion looking like an intense flaim while he pointed his right palm towards the running robot.

As everyone looked above Kold appeared out of the hole rocketing at Vegeta but a kick from Mirai stopped him in his tracks.

"Welcome to my super saiyan BIG BANG ATTACK! " Yelled the monarch as he unleasehd an orb of bright blue ki upon the android that tried to outrun it in vain.

The moment the ball hit everyone tried defending themselves Goku's limb body flying against the force as Gohan grabbed him and looked at Vegeta in anger.

KABOOOM!-

A mushroom cloud arose and could be seen for miles as Vegeta observed his handy work only to see the androids head falling below bouncing a few times.

..wr-...zt...

"If only we had a junkyeard to give it a proper baryal..." Said the saiyan smiling.

Kold threw both hands at Mirai who grabbed the androids wrists careful to avoid the gems on his hands , try as he might the giant couldn't set himself free.

"Unhand me you simian!" Snarled the giant in frustration.

Mirai was tired but his anger fueled his energy.

"You pitiful lizard,you acted high and mighty with my power to back you up and now that you've lost it you are nothing!"

Kolds mechanical eye began charging energy but before he had any chance of unleashing the beam he was struck by the smaller man's knee causing the smalle explosion to burn half his face as he howled in let go of the king's arms who immidiately clutched his half burned face in pain his brain almost shutting off.

"Give regards to your bastard in hell." Said the time traveller as he fired a bright green wave of ki obliterating the gigantic android completely.

Everyone slowly gathered together behind the younger prince who stood against 20 as Gohan gave senzu beans to all of them except himself and past Vegeta , to their dismay Goku did not awake.

"Someone needs to grab Kakarot and go home, he needs the medicine right away."

Gohan took his father in his arms but before he had a chance to go Yamcha stepped up.

"Let me take him!...Lets be honest i will only get in the way."

Mirai moved his head dissaprovingly.

"Gohan can get there much faster now and you better get your shit together human,you won;t survive with that attitude." Yamcha opened his mouth then closed it and nodded not sure how to act..

"Gohan take your father home and get some of the medicine as well you are half saiyan and it might be contagius." The boy nodded but before he left he looked at Mirai.

[How do i revert back after i get dad home?]

If it weren't for the situation M. Vegeta might have laughed at that.

[You need only to calm down,the key to the form is anger.] Gohan began soaring the skies with his father on his back just as soon as the saiyan's voice reached him.

20 Narrowed his eyes at Vegeta his eyes twitching.

"You are stronger than i anticipated but it is nothing i cannot handle."

Vegeta smirked his aura pulsing weakly.

"What makes you think you can do better than him?I Bet your head rolls just as good as his..." He said dusting himself off.

"Fool i am by far superior to both Nineteen and Twenty-one or as you knew him Kold,Not to mention all the energy you lost against them...Your defeat is imminent."

Vegeta looked at the old man eyeing him from top to botom and smilling he reverted to his normal form ,at that twenty's face turned was the saiyan thinking?

"Yes your pale fat robot friend managed to steal quite enough of my energy before i blasted him to oblivion." He stopped dusting himself and looked at the android continuing : " A vicious attack now could prove sufficient."

The android's entire face twitched with irritation.

{How can he be so confident?!} The android eyed the saiyans face trying to determine if he was bluffing,to his dismay Vegeta appeared completely at ease.

{He..He is serious he is hiding something else...he doesn't even breath hard...} Cried the mad doctor internally.

"Well superior one? Why don't you attack me?Lets see the true power of your kind." Said the saiyan keeping his cool.

"Or are you bluffing?" He said turning to face him completely.

Grunting Gero zipped above and flew away as fast as he could.

"HEY! HE IS GETTING AWAY!" Yelled Krillin in alarm. Vegeta smiled very pleased with his plan but then scowled and turned at Krillin.

"Hey baldy,hurry give me one of those beans!" Krillin dumstuck grabbed a senzu but stopped not sure if to proceed.

"HURRY YOU IDIOT HE IS GETTING AWAY!" Yelled the prince as the future one nodded at the bald man.

With no other choice the monk threw a bean at Vegeta who wolfed it down immidiately.

Inhaling feeling as good as new Vegeta grunted and immidiately transformed.

He turned at the pitiful group and smirked.

"I Appreciate the assistance but you are not needed anymore,head back to safety while i take care of this." And with that flew off at hyperspeed.

"Good riddance you jerk!" Screamed back Krillin.

Mirai grimaced at the arrogance of his young self.

"I Agree he is a jerk,no offense..." He said looking at Mirai who just looked a bit annoyed but Piccolo continued.

"But you have to agree... He is a fighting genius...Vegeta was weakened by the other android,he was vulnerable so he acted as if he was ready to fight the next one immidiately,if 20 had called his bluff he might have beaten him..."

Everyone remained silent understanding Vegetas startegy,he had managaed to fool them too.

"Not to mention that he has powered up greatly...It's astounding..." Said Mirai as everyone tried to register the information...

"Do you mean he is even stronger than Goku?" Asked Tien amazed.

"I'm positive..." Said Vegeta with dismay,more with himself than his alter ego.

Tien tensed a bit and made a move forward.

"Even if that's true it doesn't make him my boss,we trained for this and we havethe right to protect our home." he said.

"Of course." Said Piccolo as he got ready to fly.

"Wait a second." Said Mirai stopping the warriors in their tracks.

"Piccolo can you restore my armor?" The green man nodded and as he began using his clothes beam and patching the saiyans attire, Mirai began voicing his troubled thoughts.

"I Don't know why but these are not the androids i fought in the future with Gohan...I've never seen these machines before and Kold never became a cyborg in my time...He was blasted to atoms by Kakarot along with his son." As everyone got ready to bombard him with questions they didn't have time for Vegeta raised his hand silencing them.

"I Do not know if history has simply changed but there is a good chance these were mearly prototypes,the androids i faced are moe than twice more powerful than them , excluding Kold who was pretty damn near."

He looked at the sky his golden hair blowing against the wind.

"Until we sort this out don't rush and stay on your guard only attack when the time is right." He finally finished.

"Let's go then, we are too far behind!" Said Yamcha as they all nodded ingiting their auras and blasting off to were they could still sense Vegeta.

As Bulma's hovercraft was flying towards her friends Yajirobe tried convincing her to turn back but failed miserably. The stubborn woman ignited the machine's power flying even faster than before.

Gohan was flying as fast as he could while being careful not to cause discomfort to his sick father , he noticed as time passed however that his form was slowly eating his ki and he felt the exhaustion from the fight catching up with him.

Vegeta saw the android dive into a rocky field and followed after it.

No matter how much he checked the cyborg was nowhere to be found.

"COWARD!SHOW YOURSELF!" Came the prince's enhanced voice,seconds passed and no answer came.

Vegeta snarled his trasformation clouding his senses.

"IF YOUR KIND CAN FEEL FEAR YOU CAN ALSO FEEL SHAME! DID YOU MASTER FORGET TO INSTALL A PAIR ON YOU?!" He yelled in frustration.

Every other Z fighter was searching for the android as the prince kept yelling in anger.

"YOU IDIOTIC MACHINE I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT,IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I WILL BLAST YOU OUT!" And with that he took the skies and as he reached high enough he turned looking bellow.

"LAST WARNING COME OUT OR ELSE..." The android kept observing hidden there was no way it would confront the saiyan face to face.

"YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE FOOL!" Yelled the prince as he began charging an enormous amount of energy on his right palm,the others had only realised his plan at that moment.

"NO DON'T WE ARE DOWN HERE TOO!OH NO, OH NOOOOOO!" Yelled Krillin as he saw the prince taking aim ignoring them all and firing his humongous attack below.

The moment the attack left his palm the old android began dashing towards the end of the blast eager to add it to his reserves.

The Lost son of Namek saw the speeding cyborg and began following after it as he called to the future prince.

As the blast was less than ten feet away from the doctor's open palms a brown boot kicked him to the face sending him to crash into the rocks and following after him.

Seeing Piccolo kick the android Mirai zipped in the blasts way and with a backhand sent the blast away.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND VEGETA?!" Yelled the future prince at his alter ego.

"OR DID YOU DECIDE TO FUEL HIM FURTHER?!" he finished his face shaking with fury.

The past prince only looked completely shocked.

{Rats he is right i was ready to give him all that energy!What a fool! A mistake like that is inexcusable...}

Suddenly an explosion of rocks erupted as Piccolo and the cyborg came out echanging ligh fast punches and kicks.

Suddenly Piccolo vanished and kicked the android with his knee seding it crash against a cliff as everyone gathered around them.

"If you mess this up you are answering to me Namek." Said the arrogant prince of the past.

"Like you almost did a second ago?" Replied the Namek as Vegeta seethed with fury.

As much as the android tried it couldn't even touch the however was wrecking him apart light speed attacks coming from every way as the android kept attacking in blind rage.

"Woah! He is almost as strong as a super saiyan!" Exclaimed Krillin in awe.

"Hah! As if!" Said Vegeta even though he was enjoying the little show.

Mirai however wasn't in the least pleased quite yet as he kept observing for any trick the android could pull out of it's sleeve.

SON RESIDENCE-

Goku was twisting painfully in his sleep coughing and struggling against the virus.

Gohan who had also gulped a small amount was observing his father as his mother was beside her husband sweating furiously.

"Why isn't the antidote working?..." Asked Chi-chi in distress as Gohan tried calming her down.

"Mother the antidote was made in the future it will work it just needs time."

He said bitting his lip as he watched his father's painful grunting.

-Wasteland-

Gero was getting his ass handed to him and his entire mind had gone ballistick.

{WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! ALL MY HARD WORK ALL MY PATIENCE FOR THIS?I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY VENGEANCE!}

As he came out from the cloud of smoke surprising the namek the android tried grabbing him,the smoke hiding them both.

"NO He got him!" Yelled Mirai but as the smoke cleared he calmed down,Piccolo had managaed to grab the grabber and with a swift chop to take his right arm off.

"Your desire to hurt will hurt you tin-can" Said the namek as Gero stattered in pain.

With a powerful kick he sent the android crashign below.

As he rose slowly Gero looked at the earth fighters frustrated byond belief.

"I Do not understand they shouldn't be this powerful!How can my data be so wrong!" He asked aloud.

"Your data would be one hundred percent accurate if it weren't for him." Said Piccolo pointing at he future prince.

Gero only looked at him , can't make sense of what the namek was saying.

"He came from the future to warn us and so we trained as hard as we could,from what i saw we overdid it a little!" He said smirking at the seething Gero.

"Thank goodness for that!" Said Krillin smilling joyfully as Tien nodded in silence.

{How is this possible,a second Vegeta from the future?Who could have provided him with such technology?} So many questions bombared his mind yet he had no answers.

"End this already! Or do i have to step in? " Asked Vegeta smirking.

"No i will end this,i can fight my own battles Vegeta!" He said as he looked at the shaking old geezer.

"Besides this one is already finished..." But as he said that he heard the sound of a hovercraft and stopped short.

[Don't kill it yet we have to question it...] Said Mirai as Piccolo nodded still looking for the source of the sound.

{I Have to return to the lab immidiately i have made far too many errors in my calculations...} Thought Gero trying to find a way to escape.

The sound caught Geros attention and he turned to where the rest were looking as krillin pointed at the small plane confused.

"Hey is that Bulma?.."

Oblivious to the danger the woman began waving ad cheering at her friends as Yajirobe saw the android and turned pale.

"Oh no! That android is still there!"

As The woman looked she instantly became confused.

"Doctor Gero...?" She whispered as she noticed both Vegetas eyeing her one indiferently and the other with eyes wide.

{Imbecile what the hell is she doing here?!} Screamed Mirai internally alsmost slapping his face.}

Gero looked at the hovering plane as an idea came to mine.

{Perfect!} "Enjoy this short Victory while you can you pathetic fools!Soon Cyborg 17 and 18 will be unleashed upon you!" Everyone turned alarmed at the old man but before they had time to do anything he unleashed all of his stored power with a wave of his hand aiming for the plane laughing all the while.

The resulting blast engulfed all the surrounding area as it at last exploded sending the plane off and our heroes into a frenzy.

A humongous cloud of smoke rose as the warriors had crossed their arms defensly and where trying to calm down.

Piccolo slowly looked below seeing only smoke and snarling in anger followed by Tien they began searching for the android that had seemingly vanished.

The young one observed his alter ego with his mate and son in hand.

Mirai had just landed with Bulma and the boy in tow as he inhaled trying calming down,that had been too closed and the reason being that he was the one who swooped in and grabbed them instead of his past jerkish self.

The small infant began howling from stress as Vegeta froze looking at it...He had never held his son before heck he didn't even knew that the child would be a boy,as he gave the child a small smile for half a second he eyed Bulma seriously as she began throwing a hissy fit not realising the baby was with her.

Everyone had realised the machine got away and landed near the woman to check on her.

"Oh god thank you so much..." Said the woman with such kindness that Vegeta didn't even find the strength to lecture her,he immidiately turned to his past self as his aura erupted and he rocketed at him.

"He got away!He vanished!Curse you , you cowardly machine when i-BAM!" A fist to the face caught the saiyan prince off guard and sentt him off as his head jerked violently.

He had almost reverted against his will and as he turned snarling he eyed his future self who looked like he was about to murder him on the spot.

Instantly Mirai assaulted Vegeta as the prince tried defending managing to put up resistance...barely.

"YOU SELFISH SHIT!WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB YOUR SON AND HER?" Asked Mirai as he kept throwing punches at the prince.

Everyone immidately jumped on Mirai trying to contain him all humans in their third kaioken shaking against his gigantic power while Piccolo grabbed his fists.

"Calm down Vegeta this is not helping!" Yelled the namek at his future companion trying to calm him down.

Smirking Vegeta turned to Mirai and replied smugly.

"I Have more important things to worry about than that blasted woman and her bastard child!"

At that moment Mirai lost it his entire body shaking trying to escaped and annihilate Vegeta but the defenders held well...kind off.

"Insolent wrech i will skin you alive!"

"Stop it already if we give him more time he will escape and bring the others!" Yelled Tien trying to come through to the saiyan prince.

At that Vegeta calmed a bit but stayed tense as everyone cooled a bit but the tension between the two Princes was still there.

Vegeta resumed his search and saw a very small road passing by the rocks and realised that the android was traveling by foot in order to avoid them.

And that meant he hadn't gotten far...

"I Thought you guys were fighting the androids, why was doctor Gero here?!" Asked Bulma.

At that everyone froze even Mirai who approached her stumbling for words.

"Gero-wh-ho-Why didn't you tell me?" barked Mirai.

Bulma looked at him scowling."Cause this never came up before..."

"No i meant in the futu-...Nevermind,are you sure about that?"

Bulma looked confused but nodded at him.

"Of course i am i've seen him before in a conference,though he was always avoiding making public appearances..."

"I Can't believe the man responsible for all this crap escaped us!" Snarled Mirai visibly shaking.

Meanwhile the android kept running for his life easily braking the speed of sound with his enhanced strength.

"Soon they will all pay..." He said as he kept running invisible to the naked eye.

Present Vegeta was furiously pacing back and forth his hair still golden as he kept throwing questions at his mate.

"Well it was an easy mistake Vegeta , with all the modifications he made to himself it's a miracle i could still recognise him..."

{Such a brilliant mind wasted...}Thought the woman gloommily as she kept soothing her infant which looked at her with big blue eyes.

The saiyan prince tunred at his future self his eyes wide and his face furious.

"You told us a pack of lies! Curse you old man,you said that doctor Gero was killed by the android's he made you didn't say he became one of them!" He said bringing his fist up to his future self's face.

Mirai looked at Vegeta with dismay his mind struggling to decide if he should answer him or punch him for his insolance.

"These changes were a calculated risk i had to take, isn't it obvious? Me coming here has altered history,even those prototypes we faced were not the ones i have known from my time."

At that Piccolo walked in the middle thinking hard.

"Doctor Gero mentioned two more androids on the way 17 and 18 maybe that's them...This time however you better tell us what they look like." He said with annoyance,for all his planning Vegeta had forgotten important details and the namek was no pushover.

Vegeta looked down ,he remembered the two monsters clearly and their names as well.

"I Am positive that that's them...Unlike the ones you fought the ones i know from my time were once what Bulma had told me the correct term is cyborg and unlike the clumsy ones we fought these are perfect in every way their power extrodiniary..."

He paused as everyone looked at him silently waiting for more information so he continued.

"They are twins android 17 is designed to look like a young teenager with long black hair while 18 is designed to look like a young blonde girl aside from their hair colour they are identical both bearing the same eye colour."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta his antennae hanging limply form his face as he spoke.

"Do they absorb energy as well?" He said fearing for the answer.

At that Vegeta looked ahead depression overtaking him as he thought of the countless lost battles he had against the man-made monstrocities.

"No...They don't need to...Their energy lasts forever..." Everyone mouth opened as that but the past prince was ready to start the barking.

"WHAT?!Thats prepostrous!They have to run out of energy sometime..." All Mirai did was shake his head at his past self slowly, causing the prince to freeze uncertain.

As everyone looked at the ground Mirai mused.

"Even Kakarot's illnes is misplaced he should had caught it six months ago not now..."

{This ruins everything...} He cursed inwardly.

Meanwhile Gohan was watching his father scream in pain while holding his chest as his mother kept crying praying for her husbands life.

{Oh man what if we gave him the antidote too late?If he dies from this we won't be able to bring him back...} Thought the boy trying to contain the tears from leaving his eyes.

"Father don't give up! Fight it!" He said as he clenched his tiny fists.

As he looked at his injured father Gohan began realising something,Vegeta had come back to save his dad and change history but Goku was sick and the others alone he realised that without both of them none would survive the fight, he rose slowly eyeing his mother.

"Mother i'm really sorry but i have to leave dad to you,they need me out there..."

As Chi-chi got ready to bark at her son he opened the window and flew off towards his friends location leaving her to scream and sob behind.

Gero kept running, his enhancement prevent him of feeling fatigue as he kept dashing towards his lab.

{Those fools!Once i activate the twins they will all understand the power of my creations!}

Z Gang-

"Woman will you forget about the child for one minute and tell me if you know where that old idiots lab is?!" Asked the prince his patience running thin...

The woman pondered the question for a bit and replied.

"From what i remember his lab was near the mountainside of north city but the excact location is uknown..." She said as Krillin threw his hands in the air.

"Oh great he is probably already there by now!" Said the small man in distress.

Vegeta turned and smirked at him.

"Myabe not,no one saw him fly away right?" He said as Yamcha scratched the back of his head.

"So what are you saiyng?..." Asked the scarred face man as Vegetas smile fellat his ignorance.

"I Am saying he escaped on foot,probaly to avoid being detected,which means he couldn't have gone very far!"

At that the gang's minds began racing each warrior forming different startegies.

"If thats true can't we reach his lab before these things escape?!" Asked Piccolo as Mirai nodded in agreement.

The present Vegeta however was having none of that. He turned around smirking so swiftly that Krillin yelped out of his way.

"I Would never do anything that cowardly!" Mirai scowled at that not surprised in the least.

"Only one course of action is acceptable.I Will fight and destroy both of these things!"

He got ready to take the sky but was interrupted.

Mirai transformed as well went up to Vegeta's face bearing his teeth in defiance.

"We are not here to satisfy you,we are here to end a nightmare and you will not ruin everything, we need to do it Piccolo's way and if we fail we must try again once Kakarot is cured!"

Vegetas face twisted in an expression of pure disgust :"Imbecile!How dare you,YOU say that! I Need no one's aid and especially not Kakarot's! You should be ashamed of even considering what you must but i warn you stay out of my way!" He said a he rocketed towards north City.

Mirai just stood there ,he had swalloed his pride he had no other choice but his young self couldn't understand that.

"To tell you the truth,with all of us we migth stand a chance and from what im sensing Gohan is on his way."

Mirai spat his anger rising by the moment."We tried in the future too and we failed fighting them without Kakarot is suicide...For now however we have to find Gero everything else can wait, Yamcha grab Bulma and the boy and take them to the city then come find us everyone else with me!" And with that he took the skies everyone else but Yamcha after him.

The entire group had each took their way as a small figure rose slowly form the ruble.

"Uhh guys?Can someone take me home hellooo?..." Said the small Samurai dumbfounded.

As the injured doctor kept running at superhuman speeds his mind was racing.

{So many miscalculations , i can't believe it! That prince alone was more than enough to stop us and the others may have powered up too,to make matters worse that Vegeta wannabe seemed stronger than the one who destroyed 19...No need to panic though once i activate the cyborgs they are all going to perish!} Smirking under his mustache he got ready to take the sky as he was a safe enough distance away but before he could his scanner began bipping madly warning him of an approaching wasting time he jumped under a huge boulder avoiding the raging saiyan prince by the fraction of a second.

Gero looked at the location Vegeta was flying towards and froze , there was no way these mongrels knew the location of his lab it must had been a coinsidence, a stroke of luck.

Trying to clear his mind and think straight again he failed misserably as he saw the rest of the Z warriors following suit none managing to see him from his hidden location.

{How? This doesn't make sense,if they knew the location they could have stopped me before! Are they just so damn lucky?!} Screamed The doctor inwardly but then just then an image reappeared in his mind,the blue haired harpy! Bulma Briefs! The daughter of the most know scientist in the world Doctor Briefs...

"AAAAARGH! I Should have never told them about the twins! If they get there before me they can destroy them easily while they are deactivated!"

As he pulled his hair in frustration his mind clicked , no matter who had informed them none but himself knew the excact location of Gero's laboratry with that in mind he dived below and while staying low he began flying as fast as he could.

As the protectors of earth kept flying Mirai was thinking back on his apocalyptic nightmare of a reality he remebered every defeat with abnormal precision,yet he also remebered a smilling blue haired woman,his woman.

{This time i will anihilate them! I Will not be bested again!} Thought Vegeta as his eyes hardened.

-He had never seen anything like this-

The more he fought him the more powerful he became , being a saiyan it angered him that such a being could exist yet son Goku had never learned how to give up so he continued to fight in his hellish nightmare while on the outside the virus was trying to rip his heart apart, a worrying Chi-chi kept giving him the life saving anditote trying to help her husband all the while she kept crying uncotrolably fearing for his life.

"Can you see it yet?!" Asked Mirai adressing the triclops who just kept looking ahead.

"Not Yet but we should be seeing it any second now!" Answered back Tien.

Indeed after passing the last mountainside they saw the huge City that was surrounded by mountains.

They all stopped looking around trying to locate anything...to no avail.

"I Knew that finding that place would be no walk in the park but this is ridiculus..." Stated the three eyed clan warrior.

"I Say we split up and search,we will cover more ground and also have a better chance of finding it, otherwise this could take hours." Said Piccolo looking at the others.

Mirai got ready to decline but as he thought he understood Piccolo's point of view.

"He, he is right the android is injured and he can only use one arm , whoever finds it try to stop him from reaching his lab when we sense you we will come to your aid and remember should we fail this world will burn! " He said dead serious.

Powering up slightly to heat up his cold body Krillin shivered " Sheesh thanks for the tip Vegeta."

His body adjusting the Monk took out the senzu bag and got ready to distribute them.

Vegeta suggested they all take one leaving the rest as a failsafe to which the rest agreed and nodding to each other the warriors scattered all searching for the cursed place.

From below Gero spied on them laughing maniacly. "Just as i thought they don't know the excact location,good it will take them hours to find it and by then it will be too late!"

As he began running the doctor heard a sound, an object was approaching him and turning just in time he stopped the bullet that was approaching his face.

He turned and saw a blue haired woman who was ducking under a fat man who was still aiming at her.

"Please sir! I Didn't mean it!" Cried out the young woman as the old farmer was shaking.

"You are not tricking me you mad wench you tried to kill me , i'm tired of running into lunatics." He said thinking back on a certaing monkey tailed long haired warrior.

Gero grimaced and fired a small blast at the duo without even looking at them,he then beggan running again towards his lab.

Hearing the explosion Krillin turned and dived below immidately,and he saw them, two people one he didn't knew but the woman who was trying to pull him up from the cliff he recognised immidiately.

"Launch?!" Voiced the monk as she turned and looked at him her expression changing into pure shock.

"Krillin! Long time no see!" She said clapping her hands as the fat man fell to what seemed to be his doom the monk however snatched him saving his life in the procces.

"Who did this to you?" Asked the small monk furious.

"It was an old Geezer! He run towards that way!" Exclaimed Launch pinting towards Gero's location.

"Thanks! You too get as far away from here as possible!" Said the bald man as he rocketed after the mad scientist leaving the two people dumbfounded.

{That was careless the midget must have spotted me!} Just then his scanner beeped and he fired a powerful blast towards the power he sensed, to his dismay it was a small dinasaur,the resulting explosion once again caught the monks eyes as he turned and flew towards it.

He saw a mountain of broken wood the result of the android's blast and began dashing around searching for the jumped out from the brokend woodhill.

Suddenly he twisted avoiding the android's foot but the android's good arm managed to grab his leg instantly he felt his ki leaving his body as the scientist laughed and brought him down crashing him against the hard woold without letting go of him.

Realising he didn't had time to power up Krillin choked from the pain beginning to feel dizzy from the energy drain.

"Silly human you will not go further!" Said Gero as his eyes began glowing igniting his eye beam.

Panicking the dwarf's instics kicked in he yelled and ignited his kaioken as far as his body would allow him and with every ounce of power he had brought his free foot upon the androids face,Gero's head jerked the complete opposite way his beam firing a moment too late and blastnig a hill to ruble as he let go of the man.

Touching his face the enhanced human felt an ugly crack on his chick and snarled he vanished trying to get to his lab,how ridiculus even the weakest of the group were capable of fighting him at this point .

Krillins aura died down as he fell to his knees gasping for air.

The small explosion caught Tien's eyes as he rushed to the bald mans aid.

Krillin was breathing heavily but tried to keep his power at a significant level.

Tien appeared kneeling besides the bald monk giving him suport to stand as he swallowed the senzu.

"You okay Krillin?" Asked the bald man while looking frantically everywhere his eyes wary of any movement.

"Ngh-Y-yeah he went over there , we gotta hurry." As the magic of the beans kicked in the humans took the air and blasted after Gero.

-Lab-

He had just entered his laboratry and he felt the other two humans were outside,pesky insects,they would surely call the rest of their pathetic lot.

The saiyans were miles past the city arguing as Mirai had been keeping an eye on his past self ,without him they couldn't even hope to match the androids.

Piccolo was still searching oblivious and many miles away the Son of Goku had transformed once he felt his bald comanions energy burst and was flying as fast as he could towards the location , grabbing Yamcha in the proccess despite the bandits pleading.

As Gero stood in front of the capsule marked with the number seventeen he measured his choices , there was a good chance the twins could go rogue unlike android 19 the two cyborgs were enhanced with nano technology and still had their human feelings, last time he activated them they almost destroyed him but he knew that if the others arrived and barged in he was as good as dead.

Just as he continued to ponder the facts he felt the two warriors powering up singaling for help and with a heavy breath pressed the button as the capsule began to open.

Slowly the male cyborg rose from hsi staces and took the first steps in years, as he turned and looked at the remote the doctor held in his arm he smilled at him.

"Good Morning doctor Gero, how are you today?"

Gero grinned at the young man, " Good good, you remember me 17..." {My last upgrades seem to have settled in.} He thought.

"Of course , you gave me life didn't you?"

"Yes i did my boy,now time to wake your sister up too.." He said as he pressed the capsule marked with the number 18.

Slowly a blonde young girl rose from the capsule ,taking slow steps and looking at the male cyborg dead in the eye,as she saw his eyes she slowly turned towards Gero and eyed the controller he held,her stoic expression changing to a heartwarming smile.

"Greetings doctor how have you been?"

"Marvelous , your programming was a succes!" He said as he took a few steps his hands behind his back.

"In the past both of you had a tendency to disobey my orders,i modified you since then and though i believe you will not act that way again i shall remind you that insobordination will not go unpunished." He said coldy turning to them both.

The two only nodded obediently not even eyeing him.

"Now several of Son Goku's comrades are currently outside you are to annihilate all of them immidiately".

"Of course!" Said the two in unison.

Outside Piccolo had just arrived and together with the others had began talking the door wich didn't even bulge.

Just as they were trying to figure a way to open it The two saiyans arrived.

"Oh i see you found it!" Said Vegeta smilling eagerly as Mirai had an annoyed expression observing him.

Hearing the voices outside Gero began cackling.

"Now get out there and slaughter them!" Just as he said that Seventeen moved at hypersonc speeds and grabbed the controller from his hand,the look on the doctro's face was priceless.

"Wh-what are you doing 17?" To his dismay the young man smilled at him his eyes cold.

"We are not going back to sleep again old man..." He said as he crushed the remote his sister smilling behind him.

"You , you tricked me..." He said astonished as seventeen just laughed.

"We are not some obedient dolls you can control geezer." Said 18 her face twisting in anger as Gero seethed unable to do anything.

Outside Piccolo extended his arm gathering energy ready to blast the door apart.

"Hurry up green man! And you better not destroy these dolls before i have a chance to fight them!" Said the young Prince as Mirai grunted in anger.

{If only it was so eas-!} Suddenly they all heard the voices inside of the lab and froze.

"aah! He he activated them!" Said Krilling trembling.

Mirai spat at that.

"Stay focused we came here to fight anyway!" As his young self heard that he laughed.

"Right. Now stand aside idiots!" Yelled Vegeta as he gathered a small orb and fired at the door everyone just managing to avoid in the last second,the door melted and broked under the blast as Geros eyes widened, the situation was getting way out of hand,on the other hand 17&18 both turned slowly not worried in the least bit.

The door came open and the android's observed the intruders aside from the fact that there were two people completely identical to each other,minus the scars,they were completely at ease smirking,the Z fighters on the other hand all looked determined except krillin who was in shock.

"Well well, here are the two unbeatable monsters, two teenagers,you are all pathetic especially you!" He said pointing at his future self.

"You are a complete idiot!" Barked Mirai as the two bare their fangs at eachother.

The vein on Piccolo's head was ready to burst.

"Both of you stop this! We have bigger problems to worry about! Now, i take it these are the twins?" He said shutting up both warriors.

Miriai nodded at him as he eyed the two machines with disgust, it took every ounce of willpower to stop himelf from attacking them.

"Woah! They look like normal humans to me..."(Krillin.)

"They're not!" Grunted Vegeta in fury. "Do not be fooled by their appearance keep your guard up."

"So you are still going to struggle...So be it you cannot defeat us." Said Gero looking at the humans.

"We will destroy them just as they destroyed 19!" He added.

"Hold that thought old timer." Said seventeen eyeing the group.

"That thing was purely atrificial i don't give a damn if these guys destroyed it." He said with apathy.

As Gero trembled 18 giggled.

"You wanted an energy absorbing model like him because you knew you could control him easier than us!" She said gleefully as Gero grunted.

"And now he is toasted hahahaha!"

"Grghghrrr! Enough talking for now , i ordered you to kill these fools."

Seventeen smirked at the doctor.

"Silence old man we will deal with them when we choose to."

The red ribbon survivor looked at the remains of the remote his eyes twitching.

18 caught up to that and began walking crashing whatever remaned in the proccess.

"Thats too bad for you hehe." As she walked she approached a huge capsule easily three times the other capsules size.

"Ohh what is this? One made for spare parts?"

Gero turned alarmed that was the assasin droid he had built android 16 a machine that had his son's appearance.

"He is not propelry programmed do not touch him!" He warned.

Everyone froze in shock,the possibility of a third android changed everything especially for Mirai.

{There-there is a third?!} His fists closed tightly.

As he approached his creation ready to grab her Gero stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his abdomen only to see a small arm had impaled it, he began caughing violenlty as 17 withdrew his arm and grabbed the doctor by the neck.

"This is for all the experiments you commited upon us!" Barked the cyborg as he crushed the doctors neck and began stomping his rolling head with malice the Z fighters gawking at the disgusting display.

They were confused and alarmed but before they had a chance to act the woman made her way to the capsule.

He turned to his sister who was smirking at him proudly.

"Activate our friend sis!" He said composing himself.

Mirai froze they had little odds already against the androids now but against three? He saw them all, he saw his hellish future becoming a reality and his fear rose.

His hair began waving from his rise in power as he yelled.

"If that thing awakes we are history!" He yelled as he charged at 17 his hair turning golden mid air and his golden aura erupting everyone fell down taking cover except his alter ego who braced himself.

"NOOO!" Yelled Mirai having reached a surprised 17 as he unleashed his maximum flasher with all his power exploding the entire cave in the proccess.

The humongus explosion erupted as the Z fighters tried avoiding the after effects Mirai's aura kept him protected as the ruble kept being destroyed against it.

Everyone gazed from above at Mirai.

When the smoke cleared Mirai gazed at them frozen, both the androids had their arms extended their barriers having held for just long enough , and when they looked at him he felt his heart going cold his trembling arm still barrier popped.

"Are you ready to die your majesty?" Asked the furious boy.

AND FINALLYYYYYY~ HELLO PEOPLE HOPE YOU ARE STILL READING THIS xD My pc broke down so i had to build a new one but i am at the moment writing the next already~

Merry Cristams and a happy new year even this late :/

Reviews:

Guest:

awesome story can't wait for the next chapter

Me:Thanks and i hope you waited stranger.

Reckey123456:Multiplier of 0.7? Wouldn't that make one weaker because something multiplied by a number smaller than 1 would make itself smaller?

Me: You are completely right! I did not explain this the way i had it in my mind what i meant to say is that the increase would be like 70% For instance if Krillin has a powerlevel of one million his basic Kaioken is 1.700,000 Hope that makes sense and thanks for pointing it out.

Until next time~


End file.
